Damn You Hacker!
by AnnaKyuun
Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Namja berwajah manis yang akan mengikuti ujian terpaksa harus membuat ujian itu semakin sulit. Luhan-Hyungnya mengajaknya memasuki dunia kelam internet dan masuk ke dalam akun grup hacker paling hebat se-asia. EXO Sialnya lagi ketua EXO " PCY" juga mulai memerangkap Baekhyun dalam kuasanya dan sistem hackingnya. Hacker dan namja biasa yang ribut. Chanbaek Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

...tangan lentik milik Baekhyun terus bermain-main dengan buku pelajaran matematika setebal kamus KBBI itu.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan sedikit menggerutu kecil saat melihat beberapa rumus ribet yang tidak ia ketahui. Tangan lentik namja manis itu hanya mencoret-coret random angka per angka tanpa jalan.

Mata Baekhyun berkilat kesal dengan pandangan setengah mengantuk setengah sadar.

" Aisssshhh! Apa-apaan soal ini!?" Baekhyun membentak dan melempar pensilnya kesal. " Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa otakku sudah sariawan melihat soal-soal menyebalkan ini hah!? "

Namja manis itu mencibir dan merengut kesal. Baekhyun menyumpah-nyumpahi semua benda di sekitarnya dengan semua kata kutukan yang ia ketahui dengan sangat frontal.

" Keparat sialan! Dasar soal kurang ajar! Ingin membuatku terserang tumor otak stadium akhir hah!?"

Tangan mulus milik namja kelas 9 SMP itu mengambil sebuah gelas berbentuk rillakuma lucu tepat di samping badannya. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dan reflek mendesah kesal.

Jam 03:00 a.m KST

Hanya 20 soal yang sebenarnya harus Baekhyun kerjakan tapi...  
Terkutuklah kepala botak Kim Seosaengnim! Saking botaknya (bodohnya) seosaengnim Baekhyun yang suka melihat pantat mulus Baekhyun itu memberinya 20 soal matematika setingkat olimpiade!

Apa-apaan itu!? Ingin membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab dan berakhir dengan berdirinya Baekhyun di depan kelas dengan penggaris laknat keparat mencaplok mulus di pantatnya?

" Sialan!" Baekhyun menghempaskan kepalanya ke meja belajar dengan kasar. " Dasar guru cabul! Belum pernah merasakan tendanganku ternyata!? "

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. " Ngantuknya... Ini gara-gara guru tua dan mesum itu! Isssh... Kantong mataku kan jadi besar~"

 _ **BRAAAKKK!**_

"BAEKKIE! "

" GYAAAAAAA!"

Luhan, namja manis bermata rusa itu mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan paksa dan berteriak sangat nyaring hingga Baekhyun jatuh terguling-guling seperti orang mabuk.

"Baekkie!" Bentak Luhan. Wajahnya masam dengan tubuh dibalut pijama bergambar bambi. " Kau mau tidur jam berapa hah!? Apakah matamu tiba-tiba katarak, Byun Baekhyun!? Lihat jam itu, cerewet! "

Baekhyun segera berdiri. Namja manis itu menggebrak meja belajarnya dan spontan melotot ke arah Luhan yang sama-sama melotot.

" Aku tahu! Tapi lihatlah soalnya!" Baekhyun menunjuk soalnya dengan jengkel ke arah Luhan. Yang berdiri seperti ahjumma pemarah nan gila di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang bernuansa rillakuma.

" Guru keparat itu memberiku soal-soal tersulit dan menyuruh untuk dikumpul esok! Esok Luhan! "

Luhan mendengus nafas kasar. " Tidurlah dulu! Besok setidaknga kita mempunyai pelajaran dengan 3 guru killer sekaligus jadi... Usahakan tidur sekarang dan tidak tidur saat pelajaran, Byun Baek! "

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan melempari Luhan dengan koleksi bantal imutnya.

" Ya sudah! Sana pergi kau rusa! Hussh! Husssssh! "

Luhan mencibir. Ia memegang kenop pintu kamar kuat. " Dasar cerewet! "

 _ **BLAAAAMMM!**_

Pintu tertutup kasar dan membuat Baekhyun mengoceh emosi dengan wajah imut.

" Yak Yak! Hyung macam apa yang melakukan hal seperti itu!?" Omel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja belajar dengan mata berkilat ngantuk dan rambut coklat madu yang acak-acakan. Jangan lupakan pipi yang sengaja digembungkan itu " Aissshh... Ngantuk~"

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" Kkkk... Mari kita lihat"

Sebuah layar komputer yang berukuran hampir selebar TV LCD itu bercahaya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi kabel dan jaringan.

Dan duduklah seorang namja jangkung dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan perawakan gagah di depan komputer itu.

Headphone hitam terpasang rapi di telinga yoda miliknya.

Mata namja tampan itu terus menerus melihat kumpulan data-data berisi file dengan tulisan "Rahasia Negara" di layar komputer. Dia terkekeh singkat dan memainkan kursor kesana kemari riang.

" Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Mereka berhutang 100.000 Won telak kepadaku." Kekeh namja itu. " Siapa bilang aku tidak dapat meretas soal-soal ujian dan olimpiade resmi Korea selatan? "

Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya ke kursi putar. Seringai kemenangan lebar tercetak di wajah tampan namja itu.

" Hmm... 100.000 Won ya.. " Gumam namja itu. " Banyak juga. Tapi masih kurang banyak dari penghasilan per hari EXO"

Namja itu memutar kursinya kesana kemari sambil sesekali tertawa hingga membuatnya wajahnya mampu menjadikan semua yeoja pingsan seketika.

TIIING!

" Hm? "

Bunyi E-mail masuk tercetak di layar komputer. Namja tampan itu kembali menarik kursinya dan dengan mahir membuka E-mail yang masuk.

" Oh! Dari Osh? "

Dari : Osh

 _Hey tiang listrik. Apakah kau berhasil menemukan dokumen negara itu?_  
 _Mereka semua terlihat sangat teramat takut saat kuceritakan tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya. Bahkan direktur mereka... Aku lupa namanya... Bertekuk lutut di bawah nama EXO._  
 _Kubilang... Bahwa yang kalian remehkan tadi siang adalah ketua hacker paling hebat se-asia, Pcy. Dan mereka langsung pucat seperti orang mati di tempat._

 _Pastikan juga uangnya ditransfer dengan nominal yang benar tiang listrik jika tidak ingin Kris gege mencekik kita semua._  
 _Kurasa itu saja dan oh, cepatlah cari pasangan._

Salam,  
Osh ( Bagian peretasan militer)

" Apa-apaan itu?! " Namja tampan itu tertawa lebar hingga wajahnya yang sudah tampan makin terlihat tampan. " Aku sudah nyaman sendirian Osh! "

" Lagipula... " namja tampan dengan inisial Pcy itu mulai memainkan kursornya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan terkekeh... Lagi..

" Aku sendiri yang akan mendapatkan kekasihku... "

Pcy melepaskan headphone hitam dari telinganya dan mengalungkan ke leher jenjangnya. Namja bertelinga lebar itu berdiri dari kursi dan mematikan semua jaringan kabel dan listrik di ruangan itu.

Ia terseyum lembut ke arah komputer besar di hadapannya yang telah mati total.

" Hacking adalah duniaku sekarang. Siapa yang dapat mengalihkanku dari ini semua... Maka aku harus mendapatkannya menjadi milikku"

" Selamanya..."

Pcy menyeringai licik di dalam remang-remang pencahayaan ruangan. Di balik wajah ramah dan tampannya...

Dia tetaplah seorang Pcy, ketua dari grup Hacker terkuat se-asia. Namanya ditakuti oleh semua pihak bahkan pemerintah sekalipun.

Para Hacker di seluruh dunia mengenalnya sebagai seseorang yang ramah namun menjerat. Seperti bunga pemakan serangga.

Dan tidak ada kata tidak bisa dalam kamus hidup seorang Pcy.

Semuanya harus bisa terutama soal kekasih. Tapi Pcy tahu, sekali seseorang menjadi kesayangan Pcy...

Maka jangan harap bisa kabur sekalipun dalam hidupmu.

" Hoaaaammm... " Pcy menguap dan membuka sebelah matanya. " Jam 3 ya... Esok sekolah tapi..."

Tangan namja tampan itu mengambil sebuah Iphone canggih berwarna emas dari kantong jaket berwarna hitamnya.

Membuka beberapa file catatan terutama dengan tulisan " Jadwal sekolah esok dan hal lain jika esok ku bolos lagi"

" Tidak ada matematika... " Pcy merengut kecewa dan menggaruk tengkuknya. " Bolos saja..."

Mata hitam berkilat namja tinggi itu mengetik nama seseorang di tombol kontak dan keluar nama "KJN"

"ini ruang bawah tanah Kkamjong hitam itu" Pcy menengadahkan wajahnya. "Kurasa akan menyenangkan jika aku meretas sistem alarm si hitam dan membunyikannya mendadak seperti alarm kebakaran"

Pcy menggidikkan bahunya dan terkekeh. Ia membuka aplikasi di Iphonenya dan memasukkan kode-kode.

Hingga munculah sebuah tombol merah. Tanpa ba bi bu, Namja tampab itu menekannya lucu dan segera berlari dari ruangan yang baru di tempatinya.

 _ **KRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!**_

"DASAR TIANG LISTRIK KEPARAT! TERKUTUK KAU, BRENGSEK PCY! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

T  
B  
C  
XD

Halo! Author dari Change Me RIREN comeback! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
Ululululululu...

Kali ini saya mau menceritakan kisaha ChanBaek karena lagi greget sama ini pair!

Ini baru sejenis prolog jadi... Tolong baca dan comment ya  
Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian semua (○ﾟεﾟ○)


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

 ** _._**

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _PLAAKK..._**

 ** _PLAAAKKK..._**

 ** _PLAAAAKKKK..._**

" TUAN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Suara penggaris yang dipukulkan kuat ke papan tulis dan teriakan melengking milik seorang yeoja−menjadi pengisi suara paling dominan di ruangan berukuran 10 x 15 meter dengan ornamen krim pastel itu.

" HUWAAAAAA!"

Seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna coklat madu dan wajah manis tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring. Ia terguling dari mejanya di ujung kelas dan menjatuhkan seluruh buku-buku pelajarannya yang setebal kamus ke lantai ubin. Bersamaan dengan tubuh mungilnya.

 ** _BRAAAAAKKK!_**

" Aissshh...sakit sekali..." Erang namja manis itu.

Dia menggosok-gosok kepalanya sendiri dengan lembut dan wajah memerah antara malu dan marah. Namja itu menggerutu pelan dan sedikit menyumpah.

 _" PPPFFFFFFTTT..."_

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa yang menggelegar dan cempereng seperti sirine mesjid yang kurang perbaikan pecah di ruangan. Hampir semua namja dan yeoja di ruangan kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melototkan mata mereka lebar-lebar.

" HAHAHA! APA-APAAN KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!?"

" PPFFFT...MAKANYA JANGAN TERTIDUR DI KELAS!"

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Baekhyun menatap seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan kesal. Bibir Kissablenya menggerutu dan mengutuk siapapun disana. Namja berwajah manis itu memungut semua buku-bukunya dengan hati yang sangat jengkel tetapi hati-hati karena ada seseorang yang melototinya seperti penjaga neraka di depan ruangan.

" Ya bagus...ejek aku lagi!" Cibir Baekhyun lirih. " Tertawakan aku...haha!"

" Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun spontan saja berhenti dari acara pungut memungut dan mengelap iler panjang nan berkilat di sudut bibirnya. Namja manis itu membulatkan matanys kaget dan seketika mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara.

Baekhyun yakin kakinya dingin sekali sekarang. Bisakah ia bisa langsung ke UKS?

Dia sudah mulai merasakan efek mual dan pucat melihat wajah seosaengnim perempuannya yang lebih menakutkan dari wajah bangun tidur Hyung-nya Luhan yang seperti Zombie kerempeng.

" A-ada apa...Mrs. A-amber?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Sangat lirih malahan. Nyalinya menjadi ciut seketika.

Mrs. Amber mengetuk-ngetukkan penggaris panjangnya dari besi ke arah papan tulis dengan mata melotot lebar dan wajah seseram tukang gali kuburan rumah tetangga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar saat pulang nanti, dia masih hidup secara utuh tanpa terpotong-potong seperti ayam potong yang dipotong lagi secara kecil dan detail karena seosaengnim killer yang satu ini.

" ADA APA!?"

Suara melengking milik membuat seisi kelas terserang epilepsi dadakan akut dan mulai menatapi Baekhyun seperti namja itu akan dimutilasi menjadi Byun Baekhyun versi kalengan.

Bahkan para siswi yeoja menggigiti kuku ber-pedikur mereka karena sangat takut. Para namja menutupi wajah mereka semua dengan buku pelajaran dan sebagian lainnya antara terlalu gemetar atau bodoh−buku mereka terbalik.

Luhan−Hyung dari Baekhyun kejang-kejang dan asma sendiri di meja depan saat melihat Baekhyun yang siap untuk disembelih itu oleh . Luhan melotot secara besar-besaran dan berkomat-kamit.

 _' Aku sudah mewanti-wantimu Byun Baek cerewet untuk tidur cepat kemarin malam!'_ Gerutu Luhan.

Kelihatan sekali dari jauh−Luhan seperti menjampi-jampi Baekhyun dengan mantra-mantra hitam agar namja itu mati karena terlalu takut dengan wajah membunuh saja sekalian daripada disiksa menjadi Baekhyun cincang atau Baekhyun kaleng oleh .

" ADA APA KAU BILANG!?" Mrs. Amber mencengkram pinggangnya sendiri dengan geram.

" Eomma..." Baekhyun merengek lirih. Wajah namja ber-eyeliner itu berubah menjadi memelas dengan mata berkaca " T-tolong Baekkie..."

berjalan maju dengan wajah sangat mengerikan dan siap mementalkan kepala orang saat itu juga. Berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang menungging dengan takut.

Mata hitam Baekhyun berkilat gugup. Pemuda berwajah manis itu memeluk semua bukunya erat-erat dan menumpukan keselamatannya agar tidak tercincang kepada buku-bukunya.

" KAU!" Mrs. Amber berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun makin merasa ciut. Padahal jika diskors oleh −nilai ujian akhirnya juga ikut terancam!

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa masuk ke SMA favoritnya jika sudah begini?

makin memelototi namja manis itu dengan tatapan garang. " BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU TERTIDUR SELAMA PELAJARANKU! PERGI KE PERPUSTAKAAN SEKARANG JUGA DAN SORTIR SEMUA BUKU YANG BERGELIMPANGAN SAMPAI HABIS!"

Baekhyun spontan melotot dan memekik.

" A-APA!? SEMUANYA!?"

Seluruh siswa di kelas menahan nafas mereka ngeri. Bahkan beberapa yeoja dan namja menganga dan melototkan mata mereka parah. Beberapa lainnya meringis takut mendengar kata _' semua buku'_.

Luhan memijit kening pusing dengan mata mengabur. Menyortir semua buku perpustakaan yang bergelimpangan sama saja dengan menghitung butir beras satu per satu seberat 1 kg. Luhan yang pernah disuruh untuk menyortir buku pelajaran kelas 9 saja sampai demam 3 hari berturut-turut karena saking luar biasa banyaknya.

Dan Baekhyun...

" T-termasuk buku-buku b-bacaan lainnya M-mrs?"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh bersujud di kaki seosaengnim killernya ini. Ini sama saja membunuhnya secara pelan-pelan!

" Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti peduli?" Jawab sakartis. " Ya tentu saja semuanya!"

Baekhyun akhirnya memaksakan diri berdiri dengan wajah pasrah dan memelas yang dalam. Namja manis itu menyeret langkahnya dengan terseok-seok. Rambut sewarna madu milik Byun Baekhyun acak-acakan. Wajah manis dengan eyeliner itu memelas dan merengek. Ingin rasanya ia kabur saja tapi nilai akhir sekolahnya akan sangat dipertaruhkan sekali.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dari kejauhan. Berusaha untuk meminta tolong−tetapi Luhan hanya mengangkat tangan pasrah.

" Hah...Seseorang tolong aku~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja penjaga perpustakaan dengan raut jengah.

Salah satu orang yang paling dia benci di sekolah ini adalah penjaga perpustakaan. Yang entah kenapa melihat wajahnya saja Baekhyun bisa muak.

Namja manis itu memutar matanya bosan dan menepuk meja penjaga kasar. Sesekali Baekhyun juga menepuk semua buku pelajarannya jengah.

" Apa?" Jawab Baekhyun malas. " Ya...namaku memang Byun Baekhyun."

Seorang yeoja berusia sekitar 20-an duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan membuka buku novel karya Stephan Hawking. Mata hitam tajamnya tertutup sebuah bingkai kaca mata berwarna hitam mengkilat. Yang membuat wajah yeoja itu jadi semakin memuakkan bagi Baekhyun.

" Byun Baekhyun. Siswa kelas IX B SMP EXORDIUM. Umur 15 tahun. Merupakan salah satu jajaran peringkat 50 teratas dari seluruh sekolah dan..."

 ** _SREEEETTT!_**

Yeoja itu menjauhkan buku novel dari hadapan wajahnya dan menatapi Baekhyun tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap juga balas menatap tajam. Tapi hal itu malah membuat yeoja itu mengangkat senyum geli karena Baekhyun malah jadi seperti anak kecil yang melotot imut daripada tatapan tajam orang dewasa.

" Dapat detensi dari hanya karena tertidur setelah semalaman penuh belajar. Apakah penjelasanku benar, Byun Baekhyun?"

Dan inilah yang Baekhyun tidak suka.

Suka sekali mengomentari apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan atau dapatkan. Entah itu baik atau buruk semuanya dikomentari.

Dan darimana juga penjaga perpustakaan kolot ini mendapatkan info itu!?

Tapi tadi...

" B-bagaimana kau bisa..." Baekhyun melebarkan mata. Namja manis itu menunjuk yeoja tadi dengan raut tidak percaya yang lucu. " Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan info itu, Mrs. Jessica!?"

Jessica seketika terkekeh singkat.

Mengerjai dan mengomentari Baekhyun selalu jadi kesukaannya. Wajah Baekhyun yang manis untuk ukuran seorang namja, mata melotot imut, bibir merah menganga dan suara itu.

Uggghh...bolehkah dia menculik Baekhyun!?

" Ini..."

" HAH!?"

Baekhyun reflek berteriak tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya singkat. Berusaha menormalkan mata hitamnya dari kekonsletan mendadak akibat efek menatap dengan penuh perasaan wajah . " MANA BISA SEBUAH KARTU SEPERTI ITU BISA MENGETAHUI SEMUA INFO TENTANGKU!?"

 ** _BRAAAAK!_**

Baekhyun menggebrak meja penjaga brutal dan menatap Jessica tajam. Namja manis itu megerucutkan bibirnya dan mengernyitkan dahi secara sekaligus. Matanya meneliti seluruh wajah milik Jessica secara seksama karena sumpah!

Mana bisa sebuah kartu kecil seperti kartu kerdit bisa mengetahui semua tentang dirinya dan info yang baru saja terjadi dengan dirinya?

" Kkkkk...Apakah kau tidak lulus ujian TIK Byun Baekhyun? Atau kau sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman dan hidup di zaman batu?" Tawa Jessica.

Baekhyun seketika mengerutkan wajahnya tidak suka. Mata hitamnya berkilat imut dengan raut dibuat-buat kesal kepada Mrs. Jessica.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dari meja penjaga dan menggerutu.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun saat merasa jengkel atau marah.

" Dasar maniak buku! Tentu aku lulus ujian TIK. Tapi seumur-umur aku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya jadi jangan salahkan aku!" Gerutu Baekhyun. Namja itu melemparkan tatapan benci pada Mrs. Jessica.

Jessica menghela nafas.

" Baiklah baiklah..." Jawab Jessica. " Kartu itu adalah kartu yang khusus dimiliki para guru BP dan aku juga salah satu dari mereka. Kartu ini dapat mengakses semua data dirimu di sekolah dan kelakuan buruk yang kau lakukan selama masih bersekolah disini. Dengarkan itu Byun Baekhyun..."

Jessica menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh ancaman tetapi Baekhyun membalas dengan mendenguskan nafasnya kasar.

" Ya ya! Aku mengerti!" Balas Baekhyun sinis.

" Kau... Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak memasukkan aduan karena sikap kurang sopanmu terhadapku" Ucap Jessica.

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya imut.

meletakkan buku novel dan kartunya ke meja. Yeoja berparas cantik itu mengambil sebuah buku seperti buku absen dan membuka halaman demi halaman. Hingga sampai ke sebuah halam dengan kertas berwarna kuning.

" Ini detensimu..."

Yeoja itu menyodorkan kertas berwarna kuning ke hadapan Baekhyun dan segera ditarik oleh yang bersangkutan. Baekhyun membaca kertas itu seksama, dan seketika menjerit seperti gadis perawan yang ingin diperkosa.

" MWWWOOOO! SEBANYAK INI!? 350 BUKU PAKET, 125 BUKU NOVEL, DAN 79 BUKU REFERENSI LAIN!?" Baekhyun meloncat-loncat panik di tempatnya. Dia menjerit nyaring di ruang perpustakaan yang sunyi dan membuat suara cempereng khas Byun Baekhyun itu menggema kemana-mana.

" MRS!?" Baekhyun melotot ke arah Jessica yang berwajah datar. " KAU BERCANDA!?"

Jessica melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _apakah-anak-ini-melihat-wajah-cantikku-ini-seperti-bercanda-terbahak-bahak-?_.

Yeoja itu mendesis tajam dan menyela Baekhyun yang mengangakan mulutnya horror sambil meremas kertas kuning berisi daftar buku yang harus ia sortir seharian penuh.

" Mana ada aku bercanda, Byun Baekhyun!?" Jessica menggeram. " Sortir semua buku itu sekarang sebelum aku memasukkan sebuah aduan pembentakan terhadap guru ke dalam kartu tadi dan membuat semua nilai ujian akhir sekolahmu jatuh!"

Baekhyun melotot horror. " ANIIIYAAAA! JANGAN UJIAN AKHIRKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedari tadi bolak-balik di depan perpustakaan dengan raut khawatir. Namja bermata rusa itu mengggigit bibirnya gelisah sambil memainkan sebuah kartu perpustakaan dengan data dirinya. Kakinya tidak bisa diam tenang bahkan untuk sedetik saja.

" Kumohon...cepatlah berbunyi..." Keluh Luhan.

Mata rusa Luhan melirik jam sekolah yang terletak di dinding koridor dengan cemas. Berharap agar waktu dapat berjalan dengan cepat dan ia bisa segera masuk menemui adik kecilnya itu.

Luhan merengutkan wajahnya tidak suka. " Aisshh...Dasar Baekhyun pabbo! Sudah kubilang untuk tidur lebih cepat! Begini kan jadinya!"

Namja bermata rusa itu menghempaskan pantatnya kasar ke kursi tunggu di depan pintu perpustakaan yang berwarna coklat kayu itu. Ia menggerutu dan memainkan kartu perpustakaannya jengkel.

Luhan tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidaklah berasal dari keluarga kaya. Berprestasi di sekolah adalah salah satu cara meringankan beban keluarga mereka. SMP EXORDIUM merupakan satu sekolah yang menyediakan beasiswa jika siswa tersebut mampu menduduki peringkat 50 atas sekolah.

Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Biarpun dari luar, Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil dan namja manis yang imut−ia sudah 3 tahu berturut-turut menjadi peringkat 50 atas sekolah dan berhak atas beasiswa dan bebas dari biaya tambahan sekolah maupun persiapan ujian akhir mereka 3 bulan lagi.

Nilai Baekhyun dan beasiswa Baekhyun terancam karena detensi dari yang notabenenya adalah bagian kesiswaan dan pengawas nilai siswa SMP EXORDIUM.

" Hyung macam apa aku ini?" Luhan menunduk dan memandang kartu perpustakaannya sendu. " Bagaimana jika Baekhyun dibatalkan beasiswanya dan kami tidak bisa bersekolah lagi karena hal ini?"

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menepuk kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Berpikirlah positif kau Byun Luhan! Kau menakuti dirimu sendiri!"

Namja bermata rusa itu dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah Luhan seketika berubah cerah dengan senyum manis tercetak sempurna di wajahnya. Luhan sendiri baru ingat dengan apa yang dia pelajari dari Xiumin Hyung−senior kenalan Luhan di klub jurnalis kemarin. Sesuatu tentang hacking dan Luhan sudah membuat akun hacker miliknya sendiri dibantu oleh Xiumin Hyung.

" Baekhyun akan menyukai hal ini" Luhan menatap pintu perpustakaan. " Dia kan suka hal-hal baru!"

 ** _KRIIINGGGG...KRIIINGGGG...KRIINGGGG!_**

Luhan tersentak kaget dan hampir meloncat saat tiba-tiba bel merah di atasnya berbunyi sangat nyaring tanpa tahu siatuasi bahwa jantung Luhan hampir pecah. Ditambah teriakan penuh kemenangan dari kelas terdekat yang Luhan tahu adalah kelas ter-bosan dari seluruh kelas di sekolahnya.

Kelas fisika.

" PPffftt...dasar!" Luhan menertawakan kelas fisika di dekat perpustakaan. " Bilang saja bahwa kalian benci kelas itu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini!"

Luhan−sambil tertawa geli, namja bermata rusa itu membuka kenop pintu perpustakaan dan memasuki ruangan seluas 50 x 35 meter dengan ornamen khas eropa itu.

Luhan seketika berdecak kagum saat hawa buku ruangan itu menyapu indra penciumannya.

3 tahun sekolah di sekolah ini masih mampu membuat Luhan kagum dengan kerapian dan ornamen perpustakaan. Luhan yang notabene suka membaca buku−menempatkan perpustakaan ini sebagai urutan nomor satu tempat favorit Luhan.

" Byun Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak kaget.

" Ahh! I-itu saya!"

" Sssstt..."

Jessica meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Luhan yang sadar akan hal itu, memutar arah badannya menghadap Jessica dan segera membungkukkan badan meminta maaf. "

M-maafkan aku ! A-aku hanya terlalu terkejut"

Jessica menghela nafas. Ia masih memakukan pandangan ke arah Luhan yang membungkukkan badan gugup. Tangannya bolak-balik menyusun buku-buku pinjaman siswa di meja pengawas.

" Kau mau meminjam buku lagi Luhan? Kelihatan sekali kau menggenggam kartu perpustakaanmu" Ucap Jessica.

Namja bermata rusa itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

" Ahh...mungkin tidak hari ini" Luhan tertawa canggung.

Luhan mengarahkan tangan mulusnya untuk menyimpan kartu perpustakaan yang baru saja ia genggam ke dalam kantong celana sekolahnya berwarna hitam. Kaki ramping Luhan berjalan mendekati meja pengawas yang masih dihuni oleh Jessica. Sedangkan wanita itu sibuk mengumpulkan dan menyortir buku-buku pinjaman dari para siswa.

" Uhm Mrs?" Panggil Luhan. Luhan menatap Jessica dengan mata rusa yang berbinar manis. " Apakah Baekhyun ada disini?"

Jessica berhenti menyortir buku dan menatap Luhan. " Baekhyun?"

" Ya Baekhyun!" Jawab Luhan.

Jessica membentuk huruf o dengan mulutnya. Tetapi yeoja itu malah merapikan buku modul pembelajaran kelas 7 dengan rapi dalam satu tumpukan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dan itu sukses membuat perempatan kekesalan muncul mulus di dahi namja bermata rusa itu.

Alis Luhan menukik tajam dengan wajah merengut masam. Tetapi belum seberapa Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk protes habis-habisan dengan penjaga perpustakaan jutek mereka ini−Jessica sudah menyela duluan seperti mobil F1.

" Tunggu sebentar Byun Luhan" Sela Jessica.

" Hah!?" Luhan cengo di tempat.

Jessica menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menahannya sebentar sebelum...

" BYUN BAEKHYUN! KEMARI!"

" HAAAH!? APA TADI MRS!? AKU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA...EHHH EHHH...HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

 ** _BRRRAAAAAKKK!_**

 ** _BUUUM!_**

Jessica memutar matanya bosan dan kembali menatap Luhan yang mengangakan mulutnya lebar karena jelas-jelas bingung.

" Lihat kan Luhan? Itu Baekhyun..."

Luhan kembali tersentak dari lamunannya. " Hah!? Mana?"

Jessica mengarahkan telunjuknya santai ke arah sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Dibalik rak-rak tinggi bertuliskan abjad dan novel-novel−suara gerutuan dan makian nyaring terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Ditambah suara buku-buku berjatuhan dan benda keras dilempar.

" SIALAN!".

Luhan tertawa canggung. " I-itu jelas-jelas Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya selagi berjalan ke arah Jessica. Wajahnya sudah 100 % masam. Bahkan namja manis itu menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sesiku dengan rambut coklat madu acak-acakan.

" Hyung? "

Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat melihat Luhan disamping . Berdiri sambil menatapnya tajam. Mata rusa Luhan berkilat antara bingung tapi juga marah karena melihat kelakuan biasa Baekhyun di rumah dibawa-bawa ke sekolah.

Baekhyun yang awalnua ingin menyapa Luhan, batal menyapa karena kembali menatap wajah memuakkan Mrs. Jessica.

" Apa lagi!?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan kasar.

Jessica menyodorkan tumpukan buku tadi tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

" Jika Luhan tidak keberatan−dia akan membantumu."

" Permisi"

Luhan segera menarik Baekhyun tajam. Namja manis bermata rusa itu juga ikut serta menarik tumpukan buku dari atas meja . Membawa Baekhyun ke rak-rak buku yang tepat.

Menjadi langganan pembaca perpustakaan selama 3 tahun membuat Luhan hafal sela-sela rak dan indeks rincian setiap buku hingga keluar kepala. Jadi sebenarnya menyortir buku adalah hal yang mudah bagi Luhan.

Bagi Luhan...bukan bagi Baekhyun.

" Hyung! Tunggu dulu!"

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Luhan. Namja manis itu sengaja melorotkan badannya ke lantai perpustakaan yang dingin.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada lantai perpustakaan dan menghela nafas berat. Dia menumpukan sebelah tangan di atas wajah manisnya yang sudah bersimbah peluh. Nafasnya pendek dan cepat karena terlalu kelelahan setelah menyortir sekian banyak buku selama 5 jam pelajaran non stop.

" Hyungghh...hahh..s-stop dulu!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus. " Ayo cepat bangun! Mari kita selesaikan ini terlebih dahulu dan pulang! Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu secepatnya!"

Baekhyun terengah-engah dan menatap Luhan. " A-apah?"

Luhan berdecak kesal. " Sesuatu tentang hacking!"

Baekhyun seketika langsung duduk. Mata hitamnya bersinar penuh minat.

" Apakah Xiumin Hyung yang memberitahumu hal itu!? Apakah aku benar!? Ajari aku!"

Luhan memasukkan sebuah buku pada rak di samping tubuhnya. Mata rusanya menatap Baekhyun tidak suka. Luhan terkadang kesal juga dengan sifat Baekhyun. Ia akan sangat malas bila disuruh macam-macam yang tidak ia sukai dan baru kembali aktif seperti anak anjing periang jika sudah diberi hal-hal yang baru seperti sekarang.

" Tapi selesaikan ini dulu!"

Baekhyun sigap berdiri dan tertawa. " Haha! Baiklah rusa cina!"

" MWO!? KAU BILANG APA!? DASAR CEREWET!"

" ANAK RUSA!"

" AYAM"

" EMBER!"

" BWE! DASAR RAMPING!"

Luhan seketika melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengeraskan wajah manis dan cantiknya ke arah Baekhyun yang menyeringai jail dengan tatapan mengejek yang begitu kentara.

" MATI SAJA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi−mana yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku?"

Luhan membuka laptop hitamnya pemberian appanya dengan telaten. Ia mengikuti semua instruksi dari Xiumin Hyung tentang dunia hitam internet. Dunia para hacker berbahaya yang bisa saja meretas sistem dan data dirimu.

Memanfaatkanmu dan menjerumuskanmu ke dalam dunia kriminal.

Jadi−Luhan sangat berhati-hati sekali saat mulai membuka akunnya. Takut membuat typo dan menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam bahaya.

Tangan lentik milik namja bermata rusa itu berusaha untuk tidak membuat kesalahan kecil sama sekali saat mengakses jaringan internet melalui akunnya. Mata rusa milik namja itu juga dengan cermat melihat semua petunjuk dan tulisan yang muncul di layar laptop sesuai yang pernah Xiumin ajarkan.

" Hyung...aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu memonton film action favoritku hanya untuk melihat kau mengetik biasa". Baekhyun mengeluh.

Ia mau saja mengorbankan waktu malam minggunya demi melihat hacking itu apa.

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan yang duduk manis di ranjang berwarna pink lembut milik namja manis itu. Sedari tadi−Baekhyun hanya terus melihat Luhan mengetik-ngetikkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

" Hyung..." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan mengercutkan bibir. Ia duduk di sebelah Luhan sambil mengemut beberapa kripik singkong.

Namja manis itu mengintip sedikit ke arah layar laptop dan langsung tercengang.

" K-kau...mengakses i-ini semua?"

Baekhyun tercengang dengan banyaknya data dan hal-hal lain yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Berbagai kode dan akun masuk begitu saja ke layar laptop Luhan dan Luhan dengan ajaibnya bisa mengakses itu semua dengan cepat.

" K-kau benar-benar belajar hal seperti ini!?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah melongo.

Luhan mendesis. " Tentu saja! A-aku hanya penasaran saja awalnya tapi Xiumin hyung mau mengajariku ternyata..."

" Daebak!"

Baekhyun segera bersandar ke samping tubuh Luhan penuh minat. Matanya berbinar dengan penuh rasa ketertarikan yang besar. Ia tidak menghiraukan lagi mangkok berisi kripiknya dan lebih memilih menatap layar laptop Luhan. Sesekali Baekhyun menggumamkan kata-kata hebat karena terlalu terpukau.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di penglihatannya sedari tadi.

Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu akun di layar laptop Luhan. " Siapa itu Bbh?"

" Byun Baekhyun" Jawab Luhan singkat. Tangannya masih setia menggerakkan kursor kesana kemari.

" MWO!?" Baekhyun terkejut. Namja manis itu segera menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa ada aku disana!? Seingatku aku tidak pernah membuat akun untuk hacking..."

Luhan menghela nafas dan membuka akun itu. Akun itu terbuka cepat dan menampilkan deskripsi tentang akun tersebut. Tapi anehnya akun itu hanya punya nama Bbh. Tanpa foto, tanpa data diri, deskripsi tentang pemilik akun.

Hanya nama akunnya saja.

" Mwo?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia berbicara dengan gaya kebingungan yang imut.

Baekhyun kembali menunjuk akun itu dengan telunjuknya. " Kenapa cuma ada inisial namaku saja disana? Bukannya setiap akun harus mempunyai data diri atau lainnya? Ditambah tidak ada foto sama sekali..."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan juga menunjuk akun itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun. " Xiumin Hyung bilang...akan sangat berbahaya misalkan kita membuat akun lengkap dengan data diri. Internet ini berbeda dari internet kita, Baek. Disinilah semua hacker, perdagangan gelap, aktivitas kriminal, detektif, dan penjahat berkumpul. Mereka bisa saja meretas sistem kita dan mengetahui data diri kita. Memburu kita dan membuat kita bahaya"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ke arah Luhan. " Tapi...kenapa ini harus memakai inisial namaku hah? Bukannya kau yang membuatnya dengan Xiumin Hyung di klub jurnalis?"

Luhan menggidikkan bahunya. " Aku disuruh membuat nama inisial oleh Xiumin Hyung tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Kau sering menyingkat namamu menjadi Bbh saat mengirim pesan kepadaku jadi...ku tulis namamu saja"

Baekhyun seketika mendengus. " Yak dasar rusa pabbo! Memakai namaku sembarangan! Bagimana kalau kita diretas!? Pasti aku yang diburu karena akunnya memakai namaku dasar sialan!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun imut. " Kita minta bantuan Xiumin Hyung..."

Baekhyun mendecih " Cih... mana bisa begitu!?"

Baekhyun menatap laptop Luhan dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela saat akun hitam itu memakai inisial namanya. Tapi karena sudah terlajur−Baekhyun tidak bisa terus menerus marah kepada Luhan atau akun itu.

Lagipula dia juga penasaran dengan dunia hitam internet. Dunia yang benar-benar sungguh berbeda dari internet yang biasa ia pakai. Baekhyun suka sekali tantangan sebenarnya tapi...jika tantangan itu aman-aman saja.

" Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun bersedekap sambil rebahan di ranjang Luhan. Ia masih menatap penasaran dengan layar laptop Luhan.

Luhan terlihat berfikir sebentar sambil memainkan kursornya kesana kemari. Hacker...Hacker... Luhan ada mendengar sesuatu grup internet hitam dan hacker saat ia berada di klub jaringan komputer untuk menyerahkan berkas.

Para hacker di klub itu terlihat terus menerus meceritakan grup itu. Terkagum-kagum dan juga takut. Mereka bilang ketuanya adalah Hacker yang paling ditakuti hacker seluruh asia. Apalagi para pemula seperti mereka ataupun Luhan sekarang.

Bisa-bisa mati mereka di tangan ketuanya. Tetapi dia juga yang banyak menjadi panutan para junior maupun senior.

" Oh!"

Luhan ternyata baru ingat sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung. " Oh? Oh apa?"

Luhan beringsut-ingsut maju menuju laptopnya. Ia mengetikkan sebuah nama dengan cepat dan menyita perhatian Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap laptop Luhan. Penasaran dengan apa yang hyung cina-nya itu cari.

" EXO?" Ucap Baekhyun. " Kau mencari tentang EXO? Apa itu EXO?"

Luhan menekan tombol Enter dan...

" WOAAAHHH! DAEBAK!"

Luhan tidak terlalu tercengang biarpun rasa kagum masih merayapi hatinya. EXO ternyata sebuah grup tempat dimana seluruh Hacker berkumpuk disini. Junior maupun Senior. Bahkan di halaman awalnya saja banyak akun sudah memasuki halaman grup itu.

Lambang EXO sendiri berbentuk seperi bangun Hexagon tetapi membentuk tulisan dari EXO sendiri. Luhan mengakui bahwa EXO pastilah bukan grup sembarangan.

Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun. Namja manis dengan eyeliner itu sangat kagum dengan apapun. Terutama akun-akun itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa semua hacker akan sebanyak itu disini.

Konsep halamannya juga tidak biasa. Berbentuk seperti lambang-lambang unsur dan senyawa dengan panorama hitam putih catur.  
Dan kode-kode itu. Seumur-umur belajar TIK dan matematika, Baekhyun tidak pernah menemukan kode dan angka seunik ini.

" Mereka ini apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namja manis itu menunjuk semua akun hacker itu dan lambang EXO yang terletak paling atas.

" Mereka adalah grup hacker paling ditakuti se-asia. Terutama ketuanya. Kata anak-anak TKJ−dia adalah hacker paling hebat se-asia. Bahkan mampu meretas file-file negara yang paling rahasia sekalipun. Lihatlah.."

Luhan mengarahkan kursornya ke salah satu pilihan grup itu. Grup itu ternyata menjual sesuatu. Tetapi di pilihan-pilihan itu terdapat nama-nama berbeda sebagai pengelolah pilihan itu.

1) INFO MILITER : OSH

2)PERDAGANGAN GELAP DAN AKSES JALUR PERDAGANGAN INTERNASIONAL : KJN

3) FILE NEGARA DAN DOKUMEN RAHASIA : PCY

4) BARANG-BARANG BERHARGA: WYF

5) DATA DIRI : KJD

" Mwo? Apa itu?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya curiga. " Seperti lapak menjual sesuatu"

Luhan membenarkan kata Xiumin. Setiap Hacker pasti menjual sesuatu yang telah mereka Hack tetapi nama-nama ini... Pcy...Anak-anak TKJ itu seperti ketakutan saat menceritakan soal Pcy.

Baekhyun kaget saat Luhan mengarahkan kursornya ke arah File negara dan dokumen rahasia. " Eh Rusa! Jangan sembarangan menekan sesuatu!? Bagaimana kalau itu membuat kita dapat diretas!?"

" Aku penasaran soal Pcy ini..."

Luhan menekan tombol itu dan seketika munculah beberapa data-data dan dokumen beserta judul dan harganya.

Baekhyun seketika menyemburkan kripiknya karena saking terkejutnya melihat file paling atas yang muncul.

Diikuti Luhan yang mengangakan mulut tidak percaya.

" MEREKA PUNYA SOAL LENGKAP UJIAN TAHUN INI!?" Pekik Baekhyun karena saking kagetnya. " M-MEREKA PUNYA SOAL UJIAN TAHUN INI, LU! MEREKA PUNYA!"

Luhan gemetar. " d-dan...menjualnya"

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama langsunv fokus dan memakukan pandangan pada file paling atas. File dengan rating tertinggi dan penjualan terbanyak sebanyak 21.500.000 copy. Luhan mengarahkan kursornya dengan gemetar karena saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" B-berapa harganya jadi sampai banyak sekali orang yang m-membeli?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namja manis itu terlalu kaget dan menggigit bajunya sendiri. ia sedikit tergoda untuk mengarahkan kursor manis Luhan dan menekan tombol 'ambil' di file itu.

" Harganya..." Luhan dan Baekhyun kali ini kompak memekik.

" 3.700.000 WON!?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan pasrah. " Aku pasrah! Pasrah!"

Luhan juga menghela nafas berat melihat harganya yang mampu mencekik hidup mati mereka berdua. Apa-apaan dengan harga seperti itu!? Bisa mati berdiri Luhan jika sampai mengambil file itu tadi tanpa melihat harganya.

Baekhyun yang sudah pupus harapan menepuk pundak Luhan dan memelas. " Sebaikanya kita sudahi saja ini Hyung...melihat harganya dan apa yang dijual di grup ini membuatku depresi akut"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera mengeluarkan akunnya. Tidak lupa ia menghapus semua riwayat internet mereka dan exit dari dunia berbahaya itu secepatnya.

Luhan menutup laptopnya dan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 10.

" Baek...aku akan tidur dulu. Jangan tidur larut! Besok kita akan ke cafe milik Xiumin Hyung untuk bantu-bantu!"

Baekhyun mengunyah kripiknya kembali dan berbalik menghadap tv di seberang kamar Luhan. Malam ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur bersama dengan Hyung-nya karena malam ini Seoul cukup dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hm..."

Pcy memutar-mutar tubuhnya di kursi putar sambil memejamkan mata. Headphone hitam terpasang rapi di telinga yoda miliknya.

Kali ini ia tidak lagi menginap di rumah di Kkamjong. Ia menginap di rumah miliknya sendiri

Namja tampan itu terkekeh geli saat mengingat bagaimana teman hitamnya itu ingin melepas rudal bertenaga tinggi tepat ke rumahnya karena kemarin temannya sampai tercebur ke kolam renang karena saking terkejutnya dengan alarm yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Padahal kemarin dia masih meretas sistem transportasi kapal barang dari Guangzhou ke Busan. Dan berkat Pcy yang tiba-tiba membunyikan alarm−laptop dan datanya tercebur ke kolam renang.

Pagi tadi saja−si hitam itu memakinya karena ia tidak bisa mengirim barang untuk dijual di halaman grup.

" Dasar Kkamjong..." Kekeh namja tampan itu. Pcy menggerakkan kakinya riang di lantai ubin. " Itu salahmu juga karena memberikan sisitem pengamanan rumahku pada orang sepertiku"

Pcy membuka matanya dan menegakkan cara duduknya. Sebuah lagu LightSaber−yang digubah oleh anggota EXO sendiri mengalun di telinga yoda milik namja tinggi itu. Komputer berukuran jumbo menyala di hadapan Pcy.

Di samping tempat tidur berwarna abu-abu.

Lagu di telinga Pcy tiba-tiba berhenti dan digantikan getaran pada Iphone-nya membuat Pcy mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

" Siapa yang memanggilku malam-malam begini?"

Tangan namja tampan itu bergerak menuju celana pendeknya dan mengambil Iphone berwarna emas itu disana. Pcy menatap latarnya dan hanya bisa tersenyum khas " Happy Virus" miliknya saat nama ' OSH' tercetak di layar itu.

" Hei...hei albino! Apa yang membuatmu memanggilku selarut ini?" Sapa Pcy. Namja itu tertawa.

 _" Oh hei juga tiang listrik."_ Jawab Osh. " Aku ingin bertanya... kau makan narkoba macam apa sampai meretas sistem lampu lalu lintas kota Seoul dan membuat jalanan macet dan semrawut selama 3 jam!? Aku terjebak macet disini...sekarang..."

Pcy tertawa. " Hahaha! Kau tahu hal itu darimana?"

 _" Satu...beritanya ada di internet dan kedua...aku tahu orang ter-jail yang meretas sistem ini adalah kau yang pasti membolos lagi bukan?"_ Osh menjawab datar. " Dan...Si Kkamjong yang memaki-makiku dari ujung telepon karena dia juga sama terjebak macet total. Emosinya semakin meledak karena dia harus secepatnya mendatangi satu kantor dan meretas sistemnya disana tapi malah tercebak macet kurang ajar. Terima kasih tiang listrik...kau membuat kami semua dalam masalah..."

Namja tampan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pcy bahkan menepuk mejanya geli saat mendengar keluhan teman albinonya di seberang sana. Dia dapat medengar suara klakson mobil dan gerutuan orang banyak dari telfon temannya.

" Aku hanya ingin mencoba saja!" Pcy menjawab sambil menahan tawa. " Makanya jangan keluar setiap malam minggu! Siapa suruh kalian keluar dan akhirnya terjebak oleh kemacetan yang disebabkan oleh teman kalian sendiri?"

Terdengar bunyi decakan tidak suka dari ujung telefon. _" Aku sih tidak masalah dengan hal ini karena aku hanya keluar untuk membeli telur tapi si Kkamjong? Kau akan dicekiknya bung"_

" Kau tahu dia keluar untuk membereskan masalah dengan orang-orang yang mengkhianati perusahaan ayahnya bukan? Dia berencana meretas sistem distribusi barang mereka secara total dan mematikan semua transportasi penunjang dari Guangzhou, Osaka, dan Bangkok. Dia tidak main-main soal menghancurkan perusahaan itu saat berdiskusi dengan kita semua."

Pcy tersenyum dan mengecek komputernya sambil menelfon. Ia membuka-buka berita di internet. Dan berita kesalahan teknis pada lampu lalu lintas menjadi berita utama hari itu sehalaman penuh.

" Ya...ya nanti kubereskan" Pcy menjawab sambil terkekeh. Ia menyeringai. " Suruh si Kkamjong untuk bersabar sedikit lagi. Mudah saja bagiku untuk menguraikan kemacetan itu hanya dengan komputer"

 _" Hmm..cepatlah. Dia mulai mengirimkan email yang berisi makian dan kutukan semua kepadaku tiang listrik"_

Pcy juga sempat membuka halaman grupnya dan menyeringai. Seperti biasa...penuh dengan para hacker dan orang-orang yang ingin membeli atau penasaran dengan produk-produk retasan mereka.

" Oh..albino! Hari ini giliranmu yang mengawas perdangangan di halaman kita bukan?"

 _" Apa?"_ Osh bergumam. _" Kau lihat keadaanku? Masih macet total disini tiang listrik. Kau saja yang mengawas. Aku ingin membalas email kutukan dan jampi-jampi dari Kkkamjong. Bye"_

Tuuut...tuuutt...tuuut

Pcy menggidikkan bahu dan membuka halamannya. Begitu banyak hacker pemual yang penasaran rupanya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh. Dia mudah saja untuk meretas mereka dan mengetahui data diri mereka sebanyak mungkin.

Tapi itu tidak semenarik dengan akun bernama ' Bbh'.

" Akun ini..." Pcy menyipitkan mata curiga dan mengarahkan kursornya ke akun tersebut.

" Kenapa akun ini memakai sistem yang sama dengan Xiuminnie?"

Pcy membuka akun itu cepat. Tidak ada info apa-apa disana. Seperti akun para hacker seperti biasanya kecuali nama inisial saja. Dia mulai melakukan keahliannya.

Pcy meretas sistem kode akun itu. Dia semakin curiga dengan sistem kodenya yang mengikuti sistem kode salah satu temannya, Xiumin.

Tidak mungkin ini akun Xiumin. Pasti yang lain, tetapi siapa?

Hanya KJD−yang notabene pacar Xiumin yang tahu sistem kode temannya itu.

" Byun...Baekhyun?"

Pcy mengernyitkan dahi bingung saat ia meretas sistem akun itu. Wajah yang manis, mata hitam bersinar, bibir merah menggoda, rambut selembut sutra, dan kulit putih mulus bagaikan bayi itu membuat namja setampan Pcy mulai bersiul.

" Ternyata yeoja ini cantik juga..."

Pcy mulai membuka data diri dan terkaget saat melihat gendernya.

" D-dia n-namja?"

Beruntung Pcy segera menyimpan data diri Byun Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya akun itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Mungkin Log out.

" Byun Baekhyun ya..."

Pcy mulai merasa tertarik dengan namja ini. Bukan hanya sistem akunnya saja tetapi wajahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari namja itu yang mampu membuatnya tertarik se-intens ini.

" Siapa kau Byun Baekhyun? Atau boleh kusebut...si manis?"

.

.

.

.  
T  
B  
C  
XD


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS AND ANOTHER KPOP ARTIST

.

.

.

PAIRINGS:

CHANBAEK

HUNHAN

KAISOO

.

.

.

WARNING :

YAOI. BOYSLOVE (BL). BOY X BOY

SOME MATURE CONTENTS

.

.

GENRE :

ROMANCE

HURT COMFORT

ADVENTURE

CRIME

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YME DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT... -_-

SO MANY TYPOS DAN GAJE DAN GARING.

.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ^^

* * *

Seoul

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk dengan mulusnya ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa bambi. Kamar yang berada pada salah satu apartemen berstatus rata-rata di Seoul itu sudah mulai menerang sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun tirainya masih menutupi sebagian besar jendela, tetapi cahaya matahari tetap masih bisa merengsek masuk dengan mudahnya melalui celah-celah ventilasi.

Kamar tidur minimalis tapi rapi itu diisi oleh seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Yang masih menutupkan mata−tidur pulas dengan wajah polos khas anak SMP.

Tanpa tahu bahwa hyung-nya sudah berdiri dengan mengacak pinggang. Tepat di samping ranjang kuning yang sedang sedang ditiduri oleh Baekhyun itu sendiri.

" Baek! Byun Baekhyun!"

" BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Luhan memukul kuat badan Baekhyun dan kedua pantatnya menggunakan salah satu boneka bambi berukuran jumbo−hadiah dari Xiumin saat ulang tahun Luhan yang hanya berbeda 2 minggu dari Baekhyun.

" YAK! YAK! BANGUN KAU DASAR PEMALAS!"

 _ **PUUUUK!**_

 _ **PUUUUK!**_

 _ **PUUUUK!**_

" AISSSH~ HYUUUNG!" Merasa tubuhnya sedang disiksa sedemikian rupa dan pantatnya sexy-nya terus menerus dicaplok dengan brutal oleh orang tidak tahu berprikepantatan−Baekhyun meronta dan memukul balik Luhan. Berusaha mengenai apapun yang mengusiknya tidur tenangnya dengan bogeman mentah telapak kak−ralat... telapak tangan milik namja manis itu.

Baekhyun menggeram tapi matanya masih terpejam. " YAAAAK! AISSH!"

Baekhyun itu benar-benar sangat malas untuk bangun di pagi Minggu!

Dia masih ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana ia dapat merasakan kebebasan dari belenggu pelajaran dan kumpulan soal penyiksa lahir batin serta pencerahan jiwa yang luar biasa oleh guru bp untuk ujian akhir para siswa.

Serius nih−tanpa pencerahan pun, Baekhyun tidak perlu takut terhadap masa depan dan kariernya. Dia dan Luhan memang sudah berasal dari golongan keluarga kelas rendah. Yang harus bekerja sejak kecil demi mencari tambahan uang sekolah dan hidup.

Bahkan tanpa disuruh dan diembel-emebeli sekalipun, Baekhyun sudah memang punya pekerjaan sedari kecil. Yang terus digelutinya dengan Luhan.

" SHUUU! SHUUU! MENJAUH KAU RUSA CINA!" Erang Baekhyun kesal. "AKU MASIH NGANTUK!"

Luhan melotot.

Oke−ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Luhan itu memang namja manis yang tidak mudah emosian dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

Dia sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan Xiumin Hyung sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah mengajari Luhan soal dunia internet dan para hacker secara cuma-cuma. Xiumin sendiri mengaku pada Luhan bahwa jika kau ingin belajar seperti ini hanya ada dua cara. Yaitu otodidak atau diajarkan tetapi dengan patokan harga tinggi.

Dan Luhan merasa tersanjung karenaa Xiumin mau mengajarinya dengan gratis. Jadi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan jasa besar itu begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun untuk membalasanya.

" Yaaak! Kau tidak ingat bahwa kita punya janji ke caffe milik Xiumin hyung!?"

" Kau jangan membuatku harus membatalkan sebuah janji lagi!"

" Bangun kau cerewet!"

Namja bermata rusa itu terus menarik Baekhyun−memaksanya untuk bangun. Dan hal itu membuat baju milik namja manis itu longgar dan tersingkap sampai dada. Mengekspos bebas kulit semulus dan seputih yeoja milik Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja−udara dingin pagi meyapa keseluruhan kulit itu.

Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun bergidik kedinginan dan mengusik tidur tenangnya secara keseluruhan.

Baekhyun membuka mata spontan dengan nada menggeram rendah. Kantong mata bergelantungan di bawah mata indahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan hinga buku-buku jarinya hampir memutih sempurna.

Salahkan bahwa ia rela begadang sampai jam 3 pagi demi menonton drama cinta favoritnya setelah 2 film action berturut-turut. Namja manis itu begitu menyukai film dengan judul " I Married my Anti-Fans" itu. Entah kenapa jalan cerita dan pemerannya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terpikat dan tergoda untuk menonton lebih lanjut biarpun dirinya adalah namja.

Tapi sayangnya−sekali Baekhyun sudah tidur , maka jangan harap dia akan bangun menghadapmu dengan wajah manis dan cerah. Malahan kau akan mendapati Baekhyun yang berguling-guling tidak karuan di atas ranjang dengan baju tersingkap sebatas dada dan rambut acak-acakan.

Dan yang lebih penting−dia tidak akan bangun sebelum puas tidur di hari Minggu.

Jadi−saat hyung rusanya ini menariknya−disitulah kekesalan Baekhyun terkumpul hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dan tentu saja−siap untuk meledak seperti kembang api tahun baru.

" Kau..." Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan.

" HYUNG MACAM APA KAU INI HAH!? KAU TIDAK LIHAT KANTUNG MATAKU!?"

" KAU MAU MEMBUATKU JADI PANDA KOREA DALAM SEHARI HAH!?" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal dengan wajah mengantuk layaknya zombie kurang makan. Ia memaki Luhan dan mulai melempari seluruh bantal bambi manis milik Luhan ke atas ranjang dengan asalnya. Hingga boneka bambi kesayangan Luhan menghantam tempat sampah di ujung ruangan dengan mulusnya.

Luhan menjerit dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun kuat.

 _ **CTAAAKK!**_

" APA-APAAN KAU INI! KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR BONEKA FAVORITKU SEPERTI ITU DASAR CEREWET!?" Luhan berlari ke ujung ruangan dan memeluk boneka bambinya dengan wajah jengkel. Ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan hasrat ingin menampar wajah manis adiknya itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga menimbulkan memar parah.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan wajah masamnya. Namja manis itu menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan wajah kusut sekusut pel lecek yang diremas-remas. Ditambah suasana tubuhnya dan mood-nya yang laur biasa buruk−menimbulkan reputasi buruk misalkan ada orang yang melihatnya.

" Dan kau juga dengan seenak kaki mulusmu itu−menjitak dan memukul tubuh adikmu sendiri!? Bukannya kau ingin masuk universitas hukum? Tapi kau saja tidak menghargai HAM ku sebagai seorang adik!" Baekhyun membalas dengan sama jengkelnya.

Sumpah−demi apa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan sekarang. Luhan itu bekas murid klub Kendo dan hal itu acap kali membuat Baekhyun jengkel misalnya Luhan memukulnya ataupun menjitaknya karena serius−dia memukul sampai membuat semua tulang-tulangnya melayang indah di angkasa.

" Itu bukan HAM bodoh! Itu kewajibanmu! K-E-W-A-J-I-B-A-N! Dan hakku sebagai Hyung untuk menghukum adik tidak tahu aturan sepertimu!"

" _MWO!?"_ Pekik Baekhyun. Ia menggeram dari ranjang dan meremas sprei Luhan dengan kuat.

Kedua sejoli ini sering sekali bertengkar hingga tidak tahu waktu−seperti sekarang contohnya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berada. Di sekolah, rumah, caffe, bahkan wc umum sekalian. Hingga para namja di luar wc umum agak sangsi untuk masuk karena mendengar pertarungan mulut yang menyala-nyala dan mendebar-debar seperti yeoja. Membuat mereka semua agak bingung saat melewati wc itu.

Dan berakhir agar menahan kembali isi dari kantong kemih mereka daripada terkena lemparan barang yang terdengar dari dalam wc.

Jadi intinya...mereka suka bertengkar. Tapi perlu digaris bawahi bahwa mereka masih saudara. Yang pasti memerlukan satu sama lain apapun masalah yang sedang melanda mereka berdua.

Tidak bertemu dengan saudara sendiri bagaikan bumi yang terpisah dari langit sang pelindungnya. Begitu hampa dan kosong.

" Lain kali...aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begadang lagi! Jika seperti ini−aku akan membuang semua koleksi koleksi novel fantasimu! Termasuk semua koleksi novel romance picisan itu!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun kelewat tajam dam mulai ancaman dominasinya. Ini kamarnya dan adik cerewetnya ini seenak jidat mulusnya meniduri bahkan mengacak-ngacak ranjang manis itu? Oh...Baekhyun perlu diancam.

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri. Ia menatap Luhan jengah tapi sesekali ia mempoutkan bibir. Mencibir Luhan terang-terangan dengan wajah imut tapi menusuknya

" Buang saja...aku tidak akan keberatan! Malah itu membantu mengurangi bebanku dalam mengurus kamar. Dan oh−sekalian juga ada tumpuka cucian kotor di ujung ruangan, buku lama, dan tumpukan baju-baju yang kekecilan. Buang saja semuanya..."

Luhan melotot parah. " Kau menyuruhku begitu!?"

Baekhyun kembali mendengus dan mengerang parah. Ia menjatuhkan badan kembali ke atas ranjang dengan gerah. Namja manis itu juga sesekali membuka dan menutup mata berulang kali untuk membantu menjernihkan penglihatannya yang masih rada kabur.

" Sudahlah Hyung~ Aku sedang malas bertengkar. Kau lupa bahwa Kim ahjumma di sebelah bisa saja melempari kita dengan panci bolong lagi misalnya kita bertengkar? Aku tidak ingin rumah kita jadi toko kelontong dadakan karena banyaknya barang-barang yang dilempar. Kita bisa saja melakukannya lagi... " Keluh Baekhyun. Ia mengucek matanya lucu.

" Intinya...kau mau bilang apa?"

Mendengar pernyataan mulus adik kecilnya itu, mau tidak mau membuat Luhan mendengus kasar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan sekali lagi memukul paha adiknya yang terekspos bebas ke udara dengan boneka bambinya.

" Dengar! Kita punya janji unuk membantu Xiumin Hyung jam 9 nanti. Ini sudah jam 08:10... kapan lagi kau akan bersiap-siap?"

" Tapi jangan membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu juga! Kau tahu−kau memukul seperti atlet lempar cakram! Kau mau membuat adik manismu ini melayang ke langit seperti jet dan berakhir meledak menjadi atom-atom kecil di udara sambil meneriakkan _' Hyung! Kau jahat!'_ ?"

Luhan spontan mencibir. " Manis darimananya? Jelas-jelas wajahmu itu kurus dan culun seperti itu−mana ada manis-manisnya!? Aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak misalnya ada orang yang memanggilmu manis... Kurasa kepalanya agak sedikit terbentur saat mengatakan bahwa kau manis"

Baekhyun merengut masam. Wajahnya tertekuk dalam dengan raut penuh kejengkelan. Hatinya dongkol dan namja manis itu mengerang. Ia memukul lengan Luhan dan memarahi namja bermata rusa itu. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencuri wajah manis Luhan dan mata indah itu.

Di dalam hatinya−Baekhyun bukannya marah, tetapi malu. Baekhyun sendiri dikenal di seluruh sekolah sebagai namja berwajah babyface yang berotak cemerlang terutama di bidang musik dan metematika sains. Di saat namja itu bernyanyi atau memainkan flutenya dengan nada lembut _Besame Mucho_ , maka semua mata terpaku padanya. Semua suara seakan berhenti saat mendengar nada lembut flutenya atau irama nyanyiannya.

Tapi ia juga culun.

Itulah kekurangan terbesar Baekhyun yang selalu disinggung semua orang. Berada pada peringkat 50 teratas dari seluruh sekolah membuat Baekhyun merasa harus mempertahankannya. Bersama dengan seluruh beasiswa yang diberikan kepadanya. Membuatnya harus sering-sering berkutat dengan buku.

Berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan bilang bahwa dialah yang akan bekerja untuk membantu membiayainya semua keperluan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha memprotes hal tersebut tapi Luhan bersikeras tetap akan bekerja.

Hyung-nya itu lebih bebas kemana-mana. Lihatlah−dia suka membantu klub apapun dan rasa sosialnya tinggi. Ditambah para yeoja dari klub tata rias dan tata boga sering kali membantu merawat kulit Luhan biarpun yang bersangkutan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Luhan mempunyai wajah lebih cantik dan lebih bebas. Bukan culun dan sedikit tertutup seperti Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terkadang merasa malu dan minder saat berjalan berduaan dengan Luhan. Karena semua mata tertuju pada mereka. ( Terutama Luhan)

" Ya...karena kau lebih manis dariku" Ucap Baekhyun begitu lirih dan Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

Luhan menepuk bahu namja manis itu dan membuat Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan yang sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Menggigitnya dengan gigi depannya yang lucu.

" Kau tahu...jangan berpakaian seperti ini saat keluar! Tidak sopan...kau tidak tahu betapa banyak pedophil dan orang mesum di luar sana yang mengincarmu Baek. Dan jangan lambat-lambat saat mandi nanti"

Baekhyun mau tidak mau sedikit mengangkat senyum dan memeluk Luhan.

Mereka itu kakak adik paling random yang pernah ditemui. Di satu sisi mereka akan saling memaki dan menyumpah hingga teling yang mendengarnya berdarah, tapi di sisi lain mereka membutuhkan bahkan menyayangi satu sama lain.

Hidup di kota besar tanpa kedua orang tua dan pengalaman cukup−mengajarkan mereka arti kebersamaan yang sesungguhnya. Ditambah latar belakang Luhan-lah yang paling menyakitkan dan hal itu hanya Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya

" Oh ya Lu... Aku berpikir−kenapa kita tidak bekerja lebih keras dan membeli soal ujian di akun EXO itu? Aku tergiur sekali~"

 _ **CTAAAK!**_

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun. " ANIYA!"

" AISSSSSHHH~" Erang Baekhyun tidak terima. " Waeyo!? Lagipula ini kesempatan kita hyung! Terutama aku!"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh semangat dan mata bulat memelas. Rumor-rumor dari para alumnus adalah soal untuk angkatan Baekhyun terkenal cukup sulit. Setidaknya tingkat kesulitannya ditingkatkan 5-12 % dari biasanya.

Ditambah soalnya bukan hanya menghitung rumus dan mencari sesuatu tetapi bermain dengan logika.

Dan sumpah−hal itu membuat otak Baekhyun seketika berasap dan membutuhkan pencerahan jiwa sesering mungkin agar ia tidak mati gila saat menghadapai berbagai soal yang rasanya baru saja dilihat−ia sudah kejang-kejang duluan.

" Ayolah hyung~"

" Tidak!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir. " Yang benar saja..."

Luhan berdiri dan menggeram. Ia memukul bahu Baekhyun dengan bonekanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. " Kau ingat kata eomma? Kita tidak boleh curang Baek. Jangan membuat appa dan eomma kecewa hanya karena satu kali perbuatanmu"

Namja manis itu terdiam dan menunduk. Baekhyun begitu sensitif jika sudah menyangkut eommanya. Terkahir kali ia mengingat eommanya itu saat berumur 8 tahun. Tepat setelah pengambila rapor Baekhyun saat kelas 2 SD−eommanya meninggal.

Bahkan eommanya belum sempat tahu bahwa Baekhyun berhasil menjadi juara kelas dan memenangkan medali untuk lomba cerdas cermat.

Menyisakan Baekhyun dalam kesendirian.

" Aku..." Baekhyun memainkan ujung kaosnya. " Aku baru mengingat eomma. Maafkan aku hyung.. aku akan berusaha"

Luhan terkikik. Ia melempar boneka bambinya hingga menuju pangkuan Baekhyun. Dan sontak membuat namja manis kaget hingga mencibir. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada karena rasa sungguh-sungguhnya dipermainkan oleh hyung-nya sendiri

" Jangan kusut seperti itu... dan cepatlah mandi! Jangan sampai terlambat lagi atau aku akan menyiram seluruh badanmu dengan air bekas cucian piring di bawah. Airnya ada seember dan sangat cocok untuk disiramkan ke atas kepalamu"

" YAAK! MENJAUHLAH SANA DASAR RUSA CINA!"

Luhan memeletkan lidahnya. " Bwee! Tidak akan!"

Baekhyun melototkan mata parah. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menabok Luhan dengan sendal tidurnya yang sedari tadi terus ia mainkan. Berharap sandal itu akan melayang mulus menuju wajah manis Luhan dan mempenyokkan dalam satu waktu.

Jadi ia tidak perlu melihat wajah menjengkelkan itu lagi terus menerus.

" PERGI ATAU AKU SURUH SESEORANG MENG-HACKING AKUN MILIKMU!?" Baekhyun mengancam dengan nada tinggi. Ia menunjuk Luhan dengan mata berkilat emosi. " Aku tidak akan bercanda!"

Luhan sendiri tertawa meremehkan. " Ha! Tahu apa kau soal hal itu!? Biar itu akun milikku tapi karena datanya menurut namamu jadi aku aman! Palingan datamu yang akan bocor dan sampai saat itu tiba... selamat berhati-hati! Aku tidak tahu! Kkkkk..."

" A−ap..." Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. " M-mwoya?"

Raut marah milik Baekhyun langsung berubah haluan dengan sangat drastis. Jarinya turun perlahan dengan gemetar dan wajah menunjukkan raut khawatir yang besar. Nada tingginya berubah menjadi cicitan lirih seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Baekhyun menelan air liur berat. " H-hyung..."

" Ha! Apa?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan raut berkata _aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu sekarang Byun Baek_ _jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu._

" K-kau tidak bercanda akan hal itu bukan? Kau t-tidak bercanda...k-kan?" Cicit Baekhyun. Dan Luhan menggeleng mantap.

Pekikan ketakutan keluar begitu saja dari Baekhyun dan membuat Luhan hampir terjungkal kaget. Pekikan itu benar-benar datang secara spontan! Ditambah Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuh Luhan kelewat erat dengan nada mencicit yang begitu lirih.

" K-kenapa kau tidak bilang itu dari tadi malam, rusa cina!?" Baekhyun mencicit ketakutan. " B-bagaimana kalau itu sedang di-hack sekarang?"

Melihat kelakuan Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa geli dan mengakak lebar. Ia memukul kepala Baekhyun gemas karena adiknya itu benar-benar penakut. Penakut yang aneh dalam konteks penilaian Luhan.

Baekhyun berani untuk membedah bahkan berani mengambil kecoa dari dalam topless penelitian tapi takut untuk diculik seperti ini?

" Mana ada? Percayalah bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau meng-hack akun kecil seperti kita ini. Lagipula apa yang menarik dari kita? Kita dari keluarga miskin dan tidak populer seperti yang lain−apa yang menarik?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata berair yang berkaca-kaca.

" Jinjja? Awas jika kau bohong maka aku akan membakar seluruh kamarmu"

Luhan mendengus. " Ya! dan..."

Hidung bangir milik namja bermata rusa itu mengerut spontan dengan dahi mengernyit kuat. Ia menjauhkan tangan serta ketiak Baekhyun dari badannya dengan wajah jijik dan gerakannya yang seolah-olah ternajisi oleh kulit Baekhyun.

" ...YAK MANDILAH! BAUMU SEPERTI GOT BELAKANG APARTEMEN YANG PENUH DENGAN BANGKAI CURUT!"

" APA YANG KAU BILANG RUSA CINA!? MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caffe milik Xiumin

.

.

" Xiuminnie~"

" Menjauhlah kau Ahjussi tua−sebelum pisau roti ini melayang"

" Aissh...Xiuminnie ku ini sedang sensi rupanya~"

 _ **PLETAAKKK!**_

" Bila kubilang menjauh ya menjauh"

Xiumin melirik tajam seorang namja yang sedang memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis di ujung ruangan. Biarpun ini di caffe-nya tapi ini tetaplah markas kecil-kecilan seorang namja tampan berwajah kotak yang sedang duduk di kursi itu.

Namja itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Xiumin yang sedang mengoleskan selai ke atas sebuh roti hambar. Ia mengelus puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut–denyut sakit akibat pukulan penuh sayang dari Xiumin.

Namja bermata sipit itu menyerahkan roti yang sudah ia olesi ke depan namja berwajah kotak itu.

" Makan..."

" Xiuminnie~ Kenapa kau irit bicara sekali hari ini eoh?"

Xiumin berdecak dan membuang muka ke arah lain. " M-makanlah Jongdae!"

Namja berwajah kotak itu menatap Xiumin dengan mata bersinar-sinar dan menepukkan tangan sekali dalam ketertarikan. Bukannya mengambil roti itu−ia malah menarik pergelangan tangan Xiumin dengan lembut.

" Wah...wah...kau bahkan sampai menyebut nama asliku! Ada apa dengan _my cutie Baozi_ today, hmm?"

Xiumin yang pergelangan tangannya ditarik−tersentak kaget dan menghempaskan tangan namja berwajah kotak itu secara spontan. Membuatnya kaget dan segera mengambil roti yang ikut terlempar bersamaan dengan tangannya yang dihempaskan oleh Xiumin.

" Makanlah Chen! Jangan berkutat terus menerus dengan layar-layar itu..." Xiumin menggigit bibirnya.

" ...kalau kau sakit−siapa yang akan menemaniku..." cicit Xiumin dengan begitu lirih.

Tapi bertahun-tahun berkutat dengan audio dan menjadi pengamat musik−membuat Chen memiliki pendengaran begitu tajam. Sama saat ia meneliti setiap nada dan irama dari sebuah lagu yang ia teliti−setajam itu juga ia mendnegar suara di sekitarnya.

Termasuk mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir manis milik kekasihnya ini.

" Kkkk..." Chen terkekeh. " Aisshh~ Kau terlalu berlebih _cutie Baozi_ "

Komputer-komputer berukuran jumbo masih menyala di belakang badan Chen. Menerangi ruangan berukura meter itu cahaya biru khas dari layar komputer. Namja berwajah kotak itu menumpukan badannya pada sebuah kursi putar berwarna hitam dan menyeringai ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin sendiri hanya bisa tersentak saat Chen menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan padangan menggoda.

" Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan sebentar..." Chen membersihkan celananya. " Duduklah _cutie Baozi_..."

Belum sempat namja bermata sipit itu memprotes tapi Chen menariknya terlibih dahulu hingga membuat Xiumin terkesiap dan spontan memukul badan Chen kuat dengan wajah muram.

Chen sendiri hanya tertawa dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Xiumin. Memberikan stimulus-stimulus yang memabukkan.

Tubuh kecil Xiumin bergidik saat nafas hangat milik Chen meraba leher dan belakang telinganya. Ditambah bagaimana suara berat dan khas itu menyapa seluruh indra pendengarannya hingga semua bulu kuduk Xiumin berdiri. Xiumin mencengkram erat bagian depan kaos milik Chen.

" Kau sudah tahu kan my cutie little Baozi..." Chen menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada bahu Xiumin. " Kau tahu bahwa aku bisa meretas seluruh sistem identitas semua orang yang kuhendaki bukan?"

" Lalu−apa hubungannya denganku?"

Chen menyeringai dan menyentuh helai-helai poni berwarna coklat muda yang menutupi mata sipit milik Xiumin. Menyingkirkannya agar namja berwajah kotak itu dapat sesuka hati menatap seluruh wajah manis milik kekasihnya.

Membuat Xiumin hanya bisa berdoa dalam diam. Bila Chen sudah seperti ini...

" Tentu saja ada... _Kitty_ "

...dan panggilan laknat itu−pasti ada apa-apanya setelahnya.

" Aku suka sekali meretas sistem akunmu. Membuatku tahu apa saja yang kau kerjakan seharian penuh, apa yang kau lakukan, kemanapun kau pergi, apapun yang kau bicarakan−semuanya aku tahu~"

Chen menyingkap seragam pelayan Caffe milik Xiumin dengan cekatan hingga menampilkan perut mulus milik namja itu. Menyentuhnya sensual dan membuat namja bermata sipit itu melenguhkan nama Chen. Yang asli ataupun yang bukan.

" J-jongd−"

" _Ssssstttt.._." Telunjuk Chen menekan bibir merah ranum Xiumin. " Kau merencanakan sesuatu, _Kitty_?"

Xiumin menutup mata dan menggeleng. Dia tidak suka ini−makanya dia malas sekali bila sudah masuk ke ruangan ini. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tahan terhadap apapun yang Chen lakukan ataupun katakan. Dia akan terus menerus jatuh biarpun ia sudah menampiknya sekuat tenaga.

Dan karena kekeraskepalaannya jugalah−yang juga membuat Xiumin menjadi kekasih dari seorang hacker anggota senior dari klub hacker yang bahkan hanya kau sebutkan namanya saja−semua orang akan ketakutan.

Lain kali−jika Chen kelaparan, mungkin dia hanya akan melempar seluruh makanan dari dapur caffe dan membiarkan Chen memungutinya.

Jika ujung-ujungnya acara belai-belaian dan parahnya lagi...jika di sekolah nanti semua mata tertuju tentang bagaimana cara Xiumin berjalan−namja bermata sipit itu tidak akan segan-segan menggorok leher Chen dan menjejalkan seluruh flashdisk ke dalam mulut Chen.

" Hmm... kau merencanakan sesuatu eoh?" Xiumin melenguh karena Chen menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menariknya dengan giginya seolah-olah bibir Xiumin adalah permen jelly-beans kesukaan teman Chen yang berkulit agak hitam itu. " Iyakan _Kitten_?"

" A-aniya...J-jangan Chennie~"

Chen menyeringai dan membelai kedua pantat Xiumin dengan gerakan menggoda.

" Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Kitty... katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku terpaksa meretas sistem akun sekolahmu dan meletakkan namamu dalam izin seminggu"

Xiumin melebarkan mata dalam keterkejutan. " _Don't you d-dare..._ "

" _Oh i dare_ " Sahut Chen balik. " Jika itu untuk memberikan _Kitty_ manis ini pelajaran...i dare to do all of that"

Chen makin melancarkan aksinya dengan membelai keseluruhan paha dalam milik Xiumin dan membuat namja manis itu melenguh dalam ekstaksi berlebihan. Xiumin sendiri mencoba menghentikkan apapun yang sedang Chen lakukan.

Yixing−temannya dari China itu yang menjadi kasir dari caffe milik Xiumin akan segera datang. Ditambah hari ini Luhan dan Baekhyun juga akan datang. Akan benar-benar berbahaya misalnya mereka semua melihat dirinya sedang melakukan kegiatan panas ini.

" C-chen..hent−"

" Xiumin! Aku datang!"

 _ **Taaap...**_

 _ **Taaaap...**_

 _ **Taaaaaap...**_

" Eoh? Xiumin? Kau mana?"

Chen menarik dagu Xiumin hingga mata sipit itu menatap lurus wajah tampan milik Chen

. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan dan tatapan menggoda lagi dari sorot mata Chen. Bahkan Xiumin sendiri tidak percaya bahwa yang sedang ia duduki sekarang adalah Chen si periang yang berkepribadian random.

Hanya ada rasa menusuk dan ancama di dalam mata hitam Chen. Ditambah cahaya biru komputer membias di mata Chen−membuat namja berwajah kotak itu menatap Xiumin bagaikan psikopat.

" Bicara sekarang atau ini akan berakhir fatal..."

" Bicara sekarang _Kim Minseok_ "

Xiumin memeluk kepala Chen dan menenggelamkannya di ceruk leher Xiumin. Namja bermata sipit itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Chen dengan nada begitu lirih dan berbahasa cini tapi masih bisa ditangkap artinya oleh namja berwajah kotak itu.

" Ku tahu kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu _Kitty_..." Chen menyeringai dan mengecup sekali bibir Xiumin. " Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kekasihmu ini~"

Xiumin mendengus kasar dan mencibirkan bibirnya. " Aku membencimu"

" Sungguh kata-kata yang sangat manis... aku mencintaimu juga!" Balas Chen riang. Ia mencium pipi gembul Xiumin dan menurunkan namja bermata sipit itu dari pangkuannya dan menyeringai ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap Chen dengan pandangan jengkel. " Kau membuat seragamku kacau. Dasar pengacau hidup−usaha menyetrika selama 45 menit ku sia-sia hanya karena seorang alien sepertimu"

" Tapi kau mencintai alien dan si pengacau hidup ini kan?" Chen menggoda Xiumin. Ia menaik turunkan alis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Iya kan my cutie Baozi?"

Xiumin tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chen dan lebih memilih untuk merapikan seragamnya. Ia hampir saja akan membuka kenop pintu ruangan jika saja Chen tidak melempar sesuatu ke arah punggungnya dan membuat Xiumin memungutnya.

" Dasar mesum! Untuk apa kau melempar kondom ke arahku!?" Maki Xiumin. Ia meremas kota berisi kondom berperisa strawberry itu dengan wajah hampir meledak-ledak.

Tapi Chen sendiri malih berbalik dan menghadap komputer-komputernya dan mengusir Xiumin dengan gestur tangannya. Ia memberikan poppo selamat tinggal kepada Xiumin sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata jahil.

" Selamat bekerja my cutie Baozi...shhuu...shhuu..aku juga ingin bekerja. Dan kondom itu..." Chen mengambil sebuah donat di meja kerjanya. Ia menusuk lubang di tengahnya dengan telunjuknya. Namja berwajah kotak itu menjilat bibirnya sensual. " Untuk persediaan jika saja malam ini kau mau yang berasa buah"

" DASAR MESUM! KU BUNUH KAU NANTI CHEN!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yeol..."

" Chanyeol..."

" Park Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari iphone miliknya. "Hmm?"

" PARK DOBY CHANYEOL!"

Suara gelas yang dibanting ke meja makan dari marmer mengisi seluruh ruangan itu. Sebuah ruang santai yang bertembusan dengan dapur bernuansa modern yang mewah. Dan seorang Chanyeol sedang berebah di sofa panjang berwarna hijau menjadi salah satu penghuni ruangan itu.

Bersama dengan namja albino bermata tajam bernama Oh Sehun.

" Perlukah aku mengorek telingamu dengan pisau daging agar kau bisa mendengarku?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di stand memasak di dapur dan memasang wajah bosan yang bagi Sehun sangat memuakkan. Jika saja temannya ini bukan seseorang yang ia hormati−ia sudah lama ingin melempar Chanyeol ke luar angkasa.

Wajah dan sifat Chanyeol itu menipu. 1000% menipu.

Biarpun sifatnya yang enjoy dan begitu ceria seperti seorang yang tidak punya beban hidup, ditambah kemampuannya untuk membuat lelucon dimanapun dan kapanpun itu telah menipu begitu banyak orang.

Iblis berwajah malaikat.

Itulah sebutan Sehun untuk Chanyeol sendiri.

Tapi sumpah...Chanyeol juga terkadang luar biasanya menjengkelkan hingga Sehun ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga.

" Kenapa memanggilku albino?" Tanya Chanyeol datar. " Sarapannya sudah siap? Cacing-cacing di perutku mulai kelaparan disini..."

Sehun menggertakkan gigi dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja berkutat dengan Iphonenya itu. Seolah-olah nafasnya akan berhenti jika ia tidak melihat Iphonenya itu sedetik saja.

" Belikan telur"

" Hah?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata. " Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sehun menghela nafas lelah dan melempar sebuah kotak penyimpanan telur yang kosong melompong ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikkan acara mesra dengan Iphone-nya dan menatap kotak itu bingung.

" Omellette ku mana? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat omellete ku dengan gabus kosong seperti ini? Memangnya aku apa hingga disuruh makan gabus? Kambing?" Tanya Chanyeol. " Perasaan aku minta omellette...bukannya gabus yang ditumis. Jangan-jangan kau ingin meracuniku?"

" PERSETAN DENGAN GABUS DAN KAMBING!"

 _ **BRAAAK!**_

Sehun menggebrak sofa milik Chanyeol dengan kaki berototnya dan membuat sofa itu terjungkal ke belakang bersama Chanyeol.

" HUWAAAA!" Chanyeol terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya dan membuat namja tinggi memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan setelah menimpa lantai keramik dengan kasarnya.

" Keluar dan belilah telur. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan rumahmu dalam sehari dan membuatmu tinggal meminta-minta di jalanan Park Doby Chanyeol. Lagipula aku akan melaporkan kepada Kris Gege bahwa kau baru saja menyimpan data seorang namja di Iphonemu"

Chanyeol meringis dan berdiri dengan wajah merengut. " Ya ya ya dasar albino kurang pigmen warna. Dan soal data... kau tahu darimana?"

Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendelik Chanyeol kelewat tajam. " Salahkan dirimu sendiri yag teledor. Membiarkan komputermu masih menyala dan ruangan tidak terkunci"

Chnayeol tersenyum dengan senyum perseginya yang mampu membuat para yeoja bertekuk lutut atas pesonanya. " Aku sengaja..."

" Dasar alien" Maki Sehun. " Bagaimana anakmu nanti jika appanya saja sudah se aneh alien? Spesies tidak terdeteksi?"

" Sudahlah..."

Chanyeol membilas wajahnya di wastafel dapur dan mengambil hoody berwarna hitamnya. " Mau berapa telur?"

" Secukupnya saja... dan ngomong-ngomong−Kris gege membelikanmu tiket ke Guangzhou. Dia ingin kau menemuinya disana... coba cek email akun hitammu"

Chanyeol yang sedang meminum susu putihnya dari kulkas−seketika berhenti minum dan memilih menatap Sehun yang membuka laptop di dapurnya dan mengakses blog-blog berisi cara memasak yang benar agar kau tidak berakhir membakar dapurmu sendiri dan membuat kepanikan massal.

" Woo woo..." Sahut Chanyeol. " Aku sendirian?"

Sehun mengetik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop. " Tidak... Si Ahjussi mesum itu akan menemanimu"

" Ahjussi mesum?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Maksudmu si Chen? Pacar Xiumin?"

" Hmm" Angguk Sehun. " Sudah berangkatlah sana. Pastikan kau membeli telur yang tepat dan tidak berakhir kemari membawa bola pingpong yang berbentuk mirip telur. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi−bersiap-siap otakmu ku bedah"

Chanyeol terkekeh. " Tentu saja... tapi bolehkan aku membeli beberapa bola pingpong itu? Mungkin aku ingin mengerjaimu dan membuatmu tersedak bola pingpong seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu telur itu seperti apa"

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke luar ruangan dan melesat menuju lift tanpa menoleh ke belakang karena semua pisau dapurnya melayang dengan mulusnya ke arahnya dan Sehun yang membanting seluruh pancinya dengan gila-gilaan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalian ingin makan apa? Oh atau ingin minum apa!?"

" Aisshh~ Kami datang kesini untuk membantu bukannya untuk bersantai, Yixing hyung.."

Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang memang tersedia untuk meja sekitar kasir. Ada Yixing−teman Xiumin sebagai kasir yang sedang menghadang mereka berdua. Namja cina itu begitu gemas dengan kedua namja manis ini.

Dia terus menawarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk memakan apapun atau meminum apapun yang ada di menu. Xiumin sendiri yang memberitahunya jika kedua namja manis itu datang untuk menyuruh mereka memesan apapun yang ada di menu.

Dan kedua namja manis itu terus-terusan menolak apapun yang diberikan oleh Yixing hingga membuat namja cina itu menggembungkan pipi.

" Setidaknya makanlah permen yang ada di topless..." Tawar Yixing.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. " Baiklah misalnya hyung membolehkan..."

Xiumin datang dari arah dapur dan melihat kedua namja itu yang hanya mengambil permen di topless−mengernyitkan dahi.

" Kalian belum makan bukan?" Tanya Xiumin. Ia membersihkan beberapa gelas dan berjalan menghampiri kasir dan berdiri di sebelah Yixing yang sedang menghitung uang di dalam mesin kasir.

" Belum sebenanrnya..." sahut Baekhyun. " Tapi kami sudah terbiasa di rumah tidak makan apapun..."

Xiumin berdecak dan mengambil buku menu. " Itu di rumah kalian... tapi tidak di Caffe milikku. Sekarang aku ingin kalian menjadi yang pertama mencoba tiramissu dan choco latte disini sebelum caffe ini benar-benar buka"

" Benarkah?" Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Xiumin dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Xiumin tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menunggu dan duduk di meja manapun di caffe benuansa elegan dan nyaman itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan bercanda kepada satu sama lain di saat Xiumin membuatkan makanan mereka dan Yixing yang mulai memasang tanda buka di depan pintu transparan Caffe.

Dan segera saja−beberapa mahasiswa dan pekerja paruh waktu mengisi caffe serba ada itu. Mulai memenuhi keseluruhan Caffe dalam waktu singkat karena caffe milik Xiumin cukup terkenal dengan kelezatan makanan dan kenyamanan fasilitasnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersiul-siul di tengah jalan sambil menjinjing belanjaannya. Padahal yang dipesan hanyalah sebuah telur tapi lihatlah betapa penuhnya plastik belanjaannya itu. Tidak peduli betapa Sehun melarangnya membeli macam-macam tapi Chanyeol tetap membeli apapun yang ia sukai.

Sebuah headphone berwarna hitam sedang menghiasi telinganya sekarang. Biarpun ia hanya dibalut sebuah hoodie hitam dan celana pendek rumahan sebatas lutut−buktinya banyak saja yang hampir terpeleset ataupun menabrak tiang listrik karena tergiur dengan ketampanan milik Chanyeol.

Ia tidak sadar mengikuti alunan rap yang sedang ia dengarkan hingga para musician street dan rapper underground di jalanan Seoul memakukan mata pada Chanyeol yang berjalan lurus tanpa tahu sekitar itu.

Mereka berusaha mengenali Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol terlampau cuek dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tidak sadar ia melewati sebuah caffe bergaya elegan dengan nama Xiumin terpampang jelas pada kaca jendelannya.

" Eoh?" Chanyeol baru sadar dan ia berhenti di depan kaca. Menatap ke dalam caffe dan menemuka seorang namja bermata sipit sedang bolak-balik dari satu meja ke meja lainnya demin melayani pelanggan.

" Wah wah...aku sudah lama tidak sarapan di caffe milik Xiumin"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan menyeringai. " Biarkan spesies albino itu menunggu. Lagipula aku akan sarapan disini...kita lihat dia akan makan benda apa di rumahku"

Dengan mudahnya−namja tinggi itu memasuki caffe dan segera saja kehadirannya mengunci setiap penglihatan orang-orang di dalam caffe. Setidaknya ada dua hal yang mereka lihat dari Chanyeol.

Satu−tinggi Chanyeol hampir menyentuh ujung dari pintu masuk caffe dan yang kedua−demi Tuhan...semua yeoja hampir meneteskan alir liur mereka beramai-ramai ke meja karena wajah tampan dan Chanyeol yang tidak sadar menjilat bibirnya karena bibirnya kering−sontak membuat semua yeoja terserang ISPA dadakan.

 _" DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!"_

 _" WAAHH...OPPA ITU BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI BINTANG FILM!"_

 _" NAMANYA SIAPA YA!?"_

 _" OPPA ITU MELEBIHI BINTANG FILM!"_

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya dan menyeringai saat menyadari para yeoja hampir-hampir ingin menjedukkan kepala mereka ke lantai karena menabrak temannya sendiri saat berjalan.

Ia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk agak ke ujung dan mulai membuka Iphone-nya. Mengecek setiap email yang masuk dan beberapa notifikasi dari halaman grupnya. Sesekali ia juga membuka setiap pemberitahuan dan request dari beberapa guest untuk bahan yang akan ia cari selanjutnya.

" Baek..ganti shift! Kali ini giliranmu...coba kau layani namja dengan headphone di sebelah sana"

" Baiklah Luhan hyung..."

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan dua orang yang seperti mengarah kepadanya−berhenti menatap iphonenya dan mengangkat kepala. Ia segera saja menemukan seorang namja dengan seragam caffe mengarah kepadanya.

" Tunggu sebentar..." Chanyeol menyipitkan mata.

" Kenapa terasa familiar?"

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan menarik nafas. Ia tidak pernah bekerja sebagai pelayan caffe sebelumnya dan kurangnya sosialisasi membuatnya sedikit gugup untuk melayani pelanggan pada hari ini.

" S-selamat pagi...anda ingin memesan apa?"

Chanyeol masih saja memasang wajah melongo dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan intens. Membuat Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah sangat gugup jadi semakin ingin pingsan saja karena pelanggan yang satu ini membuat jantungnya ingin keluar.

 _ **GRAAAB!**_

" Target tertangkap"

" Eoh!?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. " Hah?"

Chanyeol segera melepas tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja ia genggam dan mengambil sebuah pulpen dari dalam hoodienya. Ia menarik lagi tangan Baekhyun dan membuka telapak tangan namja manis itu.

" H-hey...apa-apaa−"

" Kau punya handphone?"

Baekhyun yang ingin menampik tangan Chanyeolo malah cengo dan kebingungan. Dan makin bingung lagi saat pelanggannya ini bukannya memesan malah menulis sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

" Y-ya..aku punya. Kau ingin meng-order saja?"

Chanyeol diam dan terus menulis dengan wajah serius. Membuat Baekhyun ingin rasanya meleleh akibat terlalu gugup. Dan rasanya ini terlalu canggung karena Baekhyun tidak bisa mencari topik lain untuk membawa Chanyeol bicara.

" Itu nomor teleponku" Sambung Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan membuat Baekhyun makin mengernyitkan dahi tidak faham sama sekali dengan orang ini.

" Jangan lupa menelfonku...kau pasti akan memerlukanku. Bantuan dan yah...bisa dibilang keseluruhan diriku..."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya segera saat Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan acara menulisnya di telapak tangan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Chanyeol aneh saat namja itu malah tersenyum.

Mulutnya benar-benar gatal sekarang.

" Kau tidak menabrak sesuatu sebelum kesini bukan? Atau memakan sesuatu yang aneh"

Chanyeol melihat ke atas−berpikir. " Tidak...oh! Hanya saja temanku melempar seluruh pisau di rumahku untuk membunuhku karena katanya aku terlalu aneh"

Baekhyun terdiam. " Kau memang aneh...aku saja bingung kau ini manusia atau jin lepas?"

Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum dan saat Baekhyun mulai membuka kertas untuk menulis pesanan yang mudahan saja Chanyeol akan memesan−namja tinggi malah berdiri tiba-tiba dan membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati karena mungkin...

" Sudah aneh...dia mengidap gigantisme lagi" Ucap Baekhyun lirih saat Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya.

" Aku harus pergi Byun Baekhyun... jangan lupa menelfonku manis!"

Setelah itu dengan seenak jidatnya−Chanyeol keluar dari caffe dan tidak jadi sarapan. Membuat Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya padahal ia sendiri saja tidak tahu nama asli Chanyeol dan..manis.

" Dasar Jin mabuk..." Maki Baekhyun. " Pelanggan pertamaku saja sudah segila dia...aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan seharian jika seluruh pelangganku seperti hyung itu tadi. Bisa mati berdiri aku"

Baekhyun melirik tangannya dan menemukan sebuah nomor hp dan nama singkatan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu itu apa.

 ** _082XXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _C.Y_**

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

HALO! MAAFKEUN AUTHOR INI!

SUDAH YA... AGAK SEDIKIT MENTELANTARKAN INI FF TAPI JUJUR... SAYA SENDIRI TIDAK PERCAYA BANYAK YANG SUPPORT BUAT FF INI!

SUGOIIII!

DIKIRA CUMA ADA BEBERAPA REVIEW ATAU FAV AND FOLLOE TAPI INI DILUAR EKSPETASI! SEMUANYA...TERIMA KASIH! SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH SEKALI KEPADA KALIAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH BANTU SAYA SUPPORT INI FF. TERIMAK KASIH BUAT PARA ORANG YANG MAU BENTAR BUAT REVIEW DAN FAV ATAU FOLLOW INI FF!

JIKA KALIAN MAU FF INI LANJUT LAGI... REVIEW BANYAK-BANYAK DUNGGG... ^W^

 _ **SEE YA AT THE NEXT CHAP! ^^**_

 _ **SINCERENLY**_

 _ **A.W.J ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

AN EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

CAST :

ALL EXO MEMBERS AND ANOTHER KPOP ARTISTS

.

.

.

PAIRINGS :

CHANBAEK

HUNHAN

KAISOO

.

.

.

WARNING:

YAOI. BOYSLOVE ( BL). BOY X BOY

SOME MATURE CONTENTS AND WORDS

.

.

.

GENRE:

ROMANCE

CRIME

ADVENTURE

HURT COMFORT

.

.

.

SEMUA CHARA ADALAH MILIK TUHAN YME DAN ORTU MASING-MASING

SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM

CERITA ORIGINAL MILIK SAYA

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT PLEASE -_-

SO MANY TYPOS. GAJE BERHAMBURAN DAN GARING ALL THE TIME :V

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Katakan kepadaku... Apa saja yang kau dapatkan tentang keparat itu?"

" Ha...Mudah saja! Aku sudah menyelidiki seluruh riwayat hidupnya, penghasilannya, kesehariaannya, rutinitasnya, jadwal bisnisnya, seluruh saham, investor dan masih banyak lagi! Hei lihatlah...kau tidak akan pernah kecewa saat sudah meminta jasa kepadaku! Haha!"

" Ck! Diamlah kau Ahjussi"

Chen tertawa saat mendengar decakan temannya. Video callnya masih terbuka dan hal itu tidak disadari oleh temannya. Namja berkulit tan itu masih saja sibuk dengan kumpulan berkas dan data-data yang tertera dengan jelas di layar tab-nya tanpa tahu bahwa Chen menyeringai di antara remang-remang cahaya dari PC jumbo-nya.

" Hei Kkamjong" Panggil Chen singkat. " Apakah kau sadar akan sesuatu?"

" Sadar apa?"

Namja berwajah kotak itu terkekeh dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia menatap layar PC-nya dengan tatapan santai tapi ada sirat meremehkan disana. Wajahnya begitu meragukan akan kewaspadaan teman hitamnya.

Yang duduk di kursi putar dan terus mendorong tubuhnya ke tiga meja berbeda tanpa beralih dari kursi. 3 meja berbeda dengan PC yang berbeda dan proyek yang berbeda pula. Sehabis mengetik sesuatu pada satu meja, namja berkulit tan itu kembali mendorong tubuhnya ke meja satunya dan membiarkan kursinya bergulir mendekati meja itu.

Chen mengambil sebuah HardDisk dari kantong hoodienya dan melambai-lambaikan benda itu di depan layar PC atau yang lebih jelasnya lagi−tepat di depan VideoCall mereka.

" Kau ingin datanya kukirim lewat apa? Email atau HardDisk, Kkamjong?" Tanya Chen. " Hei badan karet! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Kepala temannya langsung tegak saat Chen sedikit berteriak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PC yang berisi rancangan kapal dan senjata menjadi menatap Chen. Namja berkulit tan itu melemparkan pandangan begitu tajam dan desisan tidak terima.

Chen tertawa saat melihat temannya itu berdiri. " HAHA! Akhirnya kau berdiri juga Kai! Aku sudah menduga bahwa julukan itu jelas-jelas akan menyita perhatianmu!"

Kai menggeram dan menggebrak mejanya. " Bisakah kalian semua melupakan semua tentang julukan itu hah!? Itu jelas-jelas masa laluku dan lupakanlah itu!"

Kai mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi dan berlalu dari mejanya. Ia menyalakan semua tombol lampu di dalam ruangan tempat ia sedang bekerja secara total. Ruangan yang awalnya hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari PC-PC yang menyala dan bahkan ada beberapa tempat yang masih ditutupi oleh gelap−menjadi terang seluruhnya.

Mata Chen berkaca-kaca saat semuanya dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Namja berwajah kotak itu mulai menunjukkan sikap berlebihannya dengan tertawa dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah melihat sebuah ruangan kelas bangsawan sebelumnya.

Lampu-lampu gantung menghiasi ruangan itu. Dengan tambahan karpet merah dan tirai-tirai dari sutra. Lihat bagaimana dekorasi khas keluarga bangsawan menghiasi keseluruhannya. Patung-patung torso dan lukisan abad pertengahan dari masa Victoria itu menambah kesan mewah.

Tapi yang membuat semuanya menjadi agak aneh adalah pemiliknya sendiri berpakaian seperti gelandangan. Dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, baju putih yang begitu kumal dan celana pendek selutut. Ditambah wajah Kai yang seperti tidak makan setahun.

" Dasar!" Dengus Chen. " Kau dasar perusak suasana! Kau merusak suasana indah ini dengan kedekilan dan wajah miskin milikmu Kkamjong! Menjauh dari mataku kau Kai!"

Kai mendengus kasar dan tidak mengindahkan decakan kesal serta gerutuan Chen dari PC besar yang ia tempel di dinding ruang kerjanya itu. Namja berkulit tan itu memilih untuk kembali duduk pada salah satu meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan. Tangannya mulai mengetik sesuatu di depan layar PC yang tembus pandang layaknya layar kaca.

" Aku yang punya rumah, kau yang repot" Kai mendengus kasar. " Terserah diriku untuk berpakaian seperti apa di rumahku sendiri dan belajarlah untuk diam, Chen. Jangan terbiasa mengomentari apapun"

Chen mengerutkan bibirnya. " Eoh? Apakah aku sebegitu cerewetnya hah?"

Kai masih memakukan pandangannya pada layar PC. Sesekali ia melirik Chen dan mengerutkan kening. Teman berwajah kotaknya itu aneh. Sumpah... memang tidak sebodoh dan seaneh Chanyeol tetapi...

Apakah kau masih mengatakan temanmu tidak aneh dan sengklek saat kau melihat dia mencoba memasukkan dua buah pensil ke dalam lubang hidungnya? Dan sumpah...Kai mengeluh saat Chen dengan dua buah pensil panjang runcing di hidung itu tersenyum bodoh dan mengambil selfie layaknya artis.

" _Say CHEESE!"_

 _ **CKREEEKK...**_

 _ **CKREEKKK...**_

 _ **CKKRREEEKKK...**_

" Woahh...aku tampan sekali!"

Kai menahan nafas berat. Matanya menatap Chen yang berteriak konyol dan memuji selfie-nya sendiri dengan dingin. Demi celana dalam Xiumin yang bermotif polkadot pinky− Ia benar-benar menahan untuk tidak melempar PC mahal yang ditempel di dinding itu dengan koleksi pedang yang ditempel di dinding mansionnya. Jika saja Chen ada bersamanya, mungkin sudah dari 25 menit yang lalu, Kai menggantungnya sebagai hiasan perapian dan memperban mulutnya atau kalau bisa dijahit.

Terkadang kekonyolan mereka... membuat depresi.

" Ibumu memberimu makan apa sampai menghasilkan spesies kurang waras sepertimu!?" Sungut Kai kesal. Namja berkulit tan itu menatap Chen yang melongo ke arahnya dengan dua pensil yang masih menggatung indah pada dua lubang hidung besar milik temannya.

Ia menyilangkan tangan dan menggerutu ke arah Chen.

Sumpah! Itu benar-benar...IHHH! JIJIK SEKALI! INI BAHKAN LEBIH JIJIK DARI KAOS KAKI BASAH AKAN LUMPUR YANG PERNAH KAI SIMPAN DI DALAM LEMARI APPANYA!

Chen melongo parah. " Hah!? Aku tidak mengerti"

Kai mendengus kasar. " Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti! IQ-mu bahkan lebih buruk dari kodok!"

" AKU LEBIH PINTAR DARI LUMBA-LUMBA KAU TAHU!?" Sungut Chen sengit.

Chen seketika merengutkan bibirnya ke bawah dan mendengus dengan dua pensil di lubang hidungnya. Kai sendiri yang sudah mulai fokus dengan proyek raksasanya di masing-masing PC berukuran jumbo itu−melirik tajam Chen dan yah...

' _Ya Tuhan'_ Batin Kai. _' Kenapa aku punya teman yang otaknya bermasalah semua? Apalagi si Chany−ah...dasar spesies langka'_

Chen makin mendengus melihat sifat ketus temannya itu. Oke...dia memang mengaku bahwa dia random dan tak terprediksi dalam artian lucu dan kocak. Karena jika kalian tahu sisi lain dari Chen−kalian semua tidak akan tahan untuk segera memanggil psikiater dan rumah sakit jiwa segera.

Namja berwajah kotak itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan sisi aslinya itu. Ia rela berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol dan anggota EXO yang lain dan berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang berbeda. Yang tidak akan melempar pisau untuk membelah kepala atau membawa kapak dan mengakibatkan genosida massal sebagai psikopat paling dicari sepanjang masa.

Ia berubah menjadi selucu dan sekocak yang ia bisa demi Xiumin. Namjachingu manisnya itu sayangnya tidak tahu sisi gelap Chen.

" HEI HEI HEI!" Tunjuk Chen dari seberang ke arah Kai yang sedang membuka beberapa berkas.

" Apa?" Jawab Kai singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas-berkas perusahaan dan saham yang berhamburan di atas meja dari kayu akasia miliknya. Berkas-berkas itu terkumpul dari sebuah map berwarna hijau bertuliskan _' Kim Corp'_.

Chen makin merengutkan wajahnya tidak terima.

" Oke muka kantong mayat!" Dengus Chen. " Aku aneh-aneh begini−jika tanpa bantuanku, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan semua data milik orang ini! Orang ini susah di-hack kau tahu!? Dia memilik kemanan internet setingkat keamanan militer negara!"

Kai terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan Chen tentang orang itu. " Apa baru saja kau bilang kemananan setingkat militer?"

Chen seketika mengernyitkan dahinya kuat saat melihat Kai terkekeh. Dia bingung dan heran. Oke oke...dia tidak mempermasalahkan kekehan Kai karena temannya itu memang sering terkekeh alih-alih tertawa. Hal itu sukses menjadikan Chen geram sendiri untuk membuat temannya itu tertawa tebahak-bahak sekali-kali. Ingin rasanya ia memasang pembuka mulut ukuran jumbo agar Kai mau membuka mulutnya lebih dari 0.5 cm saja.

Tapi yang jadi masalah...

" Perasaan kau yang lebih aneh daripada aku Kkamjong" Chen mengernyitkan dahi dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. " Setidak-tidaknya aku menertawakan hal yang memang benar-benar aneh dan lucu. Bukannya keamanan setingkat militer dan dapat membuatku terbang ke angkasa karena rudal tingkat tinggi mereka"

Kai tersenyum miring dan menatap Video Call mereka. Matanya berkilat licik dan penuh hasrat. Membuat pemuda berkulit tan terlihat seperti sedang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan musuhnya. Hal itu jelas-jelas membuat Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

" Kau tahu Chen?" Tanya Kai.

Chen mengikuti pergerakan Kai dengan lirikan matanya. " Ya mana ku tahu. Kau saja belum memberitahuku, dasar otak udang!"

Kai berdiri dari kursi dan menghadap meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil sebuah panah kecil sebelum melemparkannya tepat di sebuah lukisan besar yang menggantung di belakang meja kerja namja itu.

Chen yang melihat dimana panah kecil itu berlabuh−seketika langsung meloncat kegirangan dan bertepuk tangan senang seperti anak kecil. Bahkan namja berwajah kotak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Demi lidah Sehun yang masih keseleo huruf s, akhirnya otak cemerlangnya menangkap maksud kekehan Kai! Namja berwajah kotak itu mendengus senang dan memutar kursinya lega.

Ia tertawa melihat panah itu berlabuh tepat di kepala seorang namja tua yang dilukis disana.

" Kukira apa tadi!" Teriak Chen. " Ternyata itu! Kau membuatku ketakutan karena tertawa tiba-tiba seperti setan masuk angin dan kukira penyakit epilepsi mu kambuh lagi! Ahahaha!"

Kali ini Kai yang balas mendengus tidak suka. Ia makin menambah panah dan melemparnya ke spot yang sama dengan wajah merengut. Tetapi hal itu juga malah semakin menambah tawa gila Chen hingga namja itu memukul mejanya senang.

" Epilepsi darimana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada penyakit itu"

Chen tertawa hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

" Ahahahah−"

 _ **BRUKKKK!**_

 _ **BRAAAAAAKKKK!**_

 _ **BUUUGGGH!**_

Pintu masuk ruangan bergerak dan berbunyi nyaring.

Chen dan Kai bungkam seketika. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan berhenti menembakkan panah kecil di tangannya. Namja berkulit tan itu mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung dan menatap Chen. Tatapan Kai menyiratkan tanda tanya hingga rasanya Chen dapat melihat tatapan itu seolah-olah berkata _suara-sialan-apa-yang-mengganggu-aktivitas-suciku-hah-?_

Namja berwajah kotak itu menggidikkan bahu tidak tahu sebagai balasan dan melirik ke arah pintu masuk ruangan kecilnya. Kurangnya pencahayaan lampu dan hanya dibantu cahaya dari PC membuat namja itu harus menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

" Halo?"

" Oi! Jawab aku misalnya kau manusia!" Teriak Chen " misalnya kau manusia jejadian yang menjijikan dan bau bacin mak−"

" −CHEEEEEENNN TOLOL!"

" Sekali lagi aku mendengar tawa mengerikanmu, Jongdae akan kupotong milikmu dengan mesin penggiling dagingku! Aku tidak bermain-main dengan itu! Kau menakuti pelangganku!"

Suara namja yang melengking dari luar ruangan ditangkap oleh telinga Kai. Kai sendiri seketika memutar mata jengah saat mengetahui sumber dari suara sialan yang mengganggu kegiatan bersenang-senangnya. Namja berkulit tan itu menatap Chen dengan wajah datar.

" Bung" Panggil Kai, ekspresinya datar. " Seriusan? Kenapa kau gemar sekali memelihara singa betina PMS seperti itu?"

Chen tersenyum bodoh dan terkekeh singkat.

" Aye _my cutie Princess Baozi_!" Jawab Chen riang. " LUV YA!"

" JANGAN GOMBAL KAU AHJUSSI TUA! BERHENTILAH MESUM ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMOTONG MASA DEPANMU ITU DENGAN MESIN PENGGILING DAGING BERMATA GANDA MILIKKU HAH!" Suara itu kembali menyahut dan kali ini lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kai dengan mata memelas. Sedangkan yang ditatap sendiri malah mendengus kasar dan dengan mulusnya melemparkan buku ke arah PC-nya yang membuat Chen makin memelaskan wajahnya.

" Berhenti memasang wajah jelek itu di hadapanku" Sahut Kai dengan nada datar. " Sebelum aku yang mengambil alih tugas Xiumin dan memotong milikmu"

Kekehan meremehkan terdengar dari sisi Chen. " Memangnya kau punya mesin penggiling daging, Kkamjong?"

" Tidak−tapi aku punya mesin pemotong rumput dan...penggiling kacang"

Chen memundurkan kursinya dari PC-nya yang menyala dan memasang wajah tidak suka ke arah Kai. " Yang benar saja..."

Kai kembali melanjutkan proyeknya yang tertunda. Mata hitamnya berkilat biru saat kembali membuka ketiga layar PC-nya dan memunculkan denah sebuah kapal pesiar berukuran raksasa. Namja berkulit tan itu memutar tangannya di keyboard transparan miliknya−mengetikkan beberapa koordinat denah dan memutar sebuah tombol berbentuk bola.

Membuat denah kapal itu berputar hingga menuju ke geladak dasar. Kai menyipitkan mata dan menggeram kesal.

Matanya dapat menangkap pemandangan kotak-kotak dan keranjang dalam ukuran raksasa sedang disembunyikan di geladak kapal pesiar mewah itu. Kai seketika mendesis saat semua kotak itu bertuliskan _' Kim Corp'_. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi−Kai memperbesar layar itu. Membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan geladak kapal.

Chen yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kai−mengangkat alis bingung saat melihat teman hitamnya beralih dari PC yang menampilkan gambar geladak kapal. Kai sendiri berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan raut mengeras karena menahan emosi yang menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

" Chen..." Geram Kai. Namja itu mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya sambil sesekali menyumpah kasar.

Chen menguap. " Uaapa? Hm?"

Namja berwajah kotak itu tersentak kaget di kursinya saat Kai menendang sebuah meja kecil yang berat karena dilapisi emas−menuju ke arahnya dengan kasar. Bahkan membuat PC-nya bergetar. Mata Kai berkilat benci. Hal itu juga diiringi dengan gebrakan di atas meja−Kai membanting sebuah undangan dilapisi tinta emas di atas sebuah papyrus yang berharga hampir ribuan won itu.

" Wow wow wow..." Chen menyipitkan mata. " Sabar bung! Tahan emosimu dulu, Kkamjong. Jika kau seperti itu terus sepanjang hari, kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan mama beruang pemarah yang siap mementalkan kepala siapapun ke udara seperti jet NASA"

Kai menatap Chen dengan pandangan kelewat tajam dan emosi yang hampir membludak.

" Kapal pesiar buatan Taiwan, Wayn Elizabeth Rose−berlabuh di Seoul esok jam 03:00 pm di bawah komando kapten Choi Siwon dan akan kembali berangkat menuju Beijing 2 jam kemudian." Ucap Kai dengan nada dingin.

" Lalu?" Balas Chen. " Kenapa kau marah dan apa gunanya kau membanting-banting undangan itu seperti orang gila mabuk hah?"

Kai tersenyum miring dan tertawa licik. " Mereka pergi dengan nyamannya setelah mencuri barang-barang perusahaan ayahku. Menjualnya secar ilegal tanpa persetujuanku sebagai pemilik syahnya−Nyaman sekali mereka pergi!"

Chen memajukan bibirnya dan memainkan pensil yang sudah ia cabut dari lubang hidungnya. Memutar-mutar pensil itu sambil berpikir. Mata milik namja berwajah kotak itu melirik ke arah undangan yang baru saja Kai banting setidaknya sekitar 2 menit 35 detik yang lalu.

Kai mengangkat undangan itu hingga ke hadapan wajah Chen. Membuat namja itu dapat melihat sebuah ucapan selamat dari tinta emas kepada sebuah nama dan nama undangan kepada Kim Jongin.

" Ini undangan biasa..." Kai menggoyang-goyangkan undangan itu dan terkekeh ngeri. " Aku bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa mereka mengundangku"

" Jadi maksudmu..." Chen membetulkan letak duduknya. " Kau ingin aku mencari tahu tentang undangan itu?"

Kai mengangguk. " Dan memasukkanku sebagai tamu VIP untuk acara kumpul pribadi. Kelihatannya aku tidak dimasukkan ke dalam VIP walaupun aku sendiri adalah boss-nya pemilik kapal pesiar itu"

Chen menyeringai mengerikan yang sama dengan milik Kai. " Tunggu sebentar−aku tidak akan mematikan Video call-nya agar kau dapat melihat aku bekerja. Ohohohohoho...sudah lama aku tidak berurusan dengan orang kaya! Uang mereka banyak sekali dan aku suka memeras uang-uang itu!"

Benar−Chen suka sekali misalkan ia disuruh untuk meretas sistem atau merugikan keluarga bangsawan dan orang kaya. Menurut Chen−sebagian besar dari mereka itu bodoh. Mereka hanya memperketat pertahanan fisik untuk melindungi harta mereka dari maling. Padahal Chen bisa dengan senang hati memeras ATM dan memenuhi kartu kredit mereka tanpa ketahuan SATU MILISEKONPUN.

" Hohohoho..." Chen mengetikkan jarinya dnegan kecepatan di atas kecepatan manusia biasa. Membuat bunyi klik-klik yang luar biasa banyak. " Mereka LUAR BIASA OTAK UDANGNYA! BAHKAN LEBIH OTAK UDANG DARIPADA OTAKMU YANG BERUKURAN MINI ITU KAI!"

Kai melotot. " Dasar muka kardus!"

Sambil mengetik dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap mata−Chen tertawa menanggapi Kai. Ia mengetik rumus yang panjangnya bahkan melihatnya saja membuatmu terserang demam keras. Bagaimana tidak−Chen mengetik rumus yang terdiri dari angka, simbol, huruf itu tanpa salah sedikitpun!

Tangannya terus bekerja dengan cepat menuliskan beberapa rumus−masuk ke sebuah laman, menulis rumus lagi, mengubah sistem kodenya, dan membuka puluhan laman lainnya yang terus bertumpuk di PC-nya.

Dan hal itu dikerjakan dengan kecepatan dan dia yang TERTAWA TANPA MELIHAT LAYAR SEKALIPUN!

Chen mengambil chip kecil di PC-nya dan seketika menyambungkannya ke PC lainnya. Membuka beberapa laman dengan sistem kode rumit yang menyebut sistemnya saja dapat membuat lidahmu keseleo selama setahun.

Mengakses, dan terus melakukan hal seperti itu sambil tertawa dan menyumpahi dengan kutukan dan jampi-jampi penyihir kepada Kai.

" Pantat panciku saja lebih putih dari wajahmu, Kkamjong! Hahahaha!" Chen tertawa nyaring. " Pantas saja semua anak kecil takut saat melihat kau lewat! Wajahmu bahkan lebih gelap dari malam! Hahahaha! Seperti Abu arang yang dibakar lagi!"

Kai menatap Chen yang sedang menggerakkan mouse dan mengetik kode serta meretas sandi−menatap pemuda itu datar.

Namja berkulit tan itu mendecih kasar. " Diamlah dan mulailah fokus dengan pekerjaanmu Chen"

Chen mengerang kesal karena dilarang untuk berbicara lagi oleh Kai. Ia mengetikkan kode-kode itu dengan wajah merengut ke bawah dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Namja berwajah kotak itu mengambil kaca mata anti radiasi dari laci meja di bawah PC-nya sambil menyumpah.

Berlainan lagi dengan Kai. Namja itu membuka laptop bermerek Apple-nya dan mengernyitkan dahi saat sebuah e-mail dari Kris masuk begitu saja sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Ia terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya hingga tidak banyak ikut andil dalam EXO. Dia yakin Chanyeol akan mengulitinya jika tidak mengirimkan barang untuk dikirim malam ini.

Jari-jari Kai membuka e-mail itu dengan cepat. Membacanya sebentar dan segera melirik Chen dengan kacamata anti radiasinya yang berwarna merah itu. Namja berwajah kotak itu mulai serius dengan apa yang dicarinya.

" Chen" Panggil Kai singkat. " Kurasa kau harus tah−"

"−YEY DAPAT!"

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Apa? Dapat apa?"

Chen berdehem sebentar untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dan seketika tersenyum senang ke arah Kai hingga matanya tenggelam di balik kelopak matanya. Namja itu melepas kacamatanya dan menhirup nafas dalam.

" Oke dengarkan Kai..." Chen menatap Kai.

" Undangan itu disebar kepada orang-orang agar menghadiri acara ulang tahun putra semata wayang orang itu yang ke-15 tahun. Dan itu dilaksanakan tepat di atas kapal Wayn Elizabeth Rose. Mereka berencana menjemput putranya di korea dan akan ke Beijing untuk memperkenalkan putranya itu kepada seluruh klien di China"

Kai menatap Chen bingung. " Tunggu dulu−putra? Dia punya anak?"

Chen seketika mendengus hebat. " Yak! Tentu saja dia punya, dasar kkamjong! Kau tahu apa prinsip semua orang kaya sejak zaman batu dan dekil? Milikilah putra dan anak agar kekayaanmu tidak musnah dimakan waktu−itupun apabila waktu bisa makan!"

" Ya..." Kai menggidikkan bahunya. " Lanjutkan penjelasanmu dan oh−siapa putranya?"

Chen melirik ke arah PC lainnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu secara singkat. " Do Kyungsoo. Dia lahir di Seoul tapi besar di Beijing. 2 tahun terakhir dia tinggal di Korea untuk sekolah di salah satu sekolah anak-anak para orang kaya di Korea dan akan pulang ke Beijing.."

Chen menatap Kai dingin. " ...besok"

Kai memutar-mutar undangan di tangannya yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama Tuan Do sambil tersenyum miring. " Ada penjelasan spesifik lain?"

Namja berwajah kotak itu memutar tubuhnya di kursi putar dan menghela nafas panjang sambil sesekali bersiul-siul. " Jadi intinya begini, aku sudah memasukkan namamu dalam daftar tamu VIP dan kau berkesempatan langsung untuk bertatap muka dengan putranya serta ayahnya yang bajingan itu!"

" Tapi..."

Chen menghentikkan kursinya dan menatap Kai serius. Hingga membuat yang bersangkutan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama seriusnya. " Tapi apa?"

" Jadwal undangan VIP itu tersembunyi dan tidak disamakan dengan undangan umum. Ada dua sesi−yang satu di kapal pesiar itu−Jam 06:00 pm tepat di ruangan antara geladak bawah dan ballroom kapal. Ada satu ruangan khusus disana dan disana kalian akan bertemu." Jelas Chen.

Kai mulai memperbaiki letak duduknya dan menyatukan kedua jemari tangannya sambil melihat ke arah Chen. " Dan sesi lainnya?"

" Sesi lainnya dikhususkan di rumah Do Kyungsoo yang berada di salah satu kompleks perumahan mewah ternama di Beijing. 3 jam setelah kalian tiba di Beijing dan sesi ini dikhususkan untuk berkenalan dengan putranya itu dan...aku punya berita bagus"

Chen menyeringai lebar dan mengambil selembar kertas kecil di tangannya. Menunjukkan ke depan wajah Kai yang memasang raut bingung.

" Aku punya data sekolah dan tempat tinggal Do Kyungsoo. Seluruh informasi bocah itu berada di tanganku sekarang, tetapi hidup dan matinya kuserahkan..."

Kai mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum saat Chen menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Kai dari Video Call. Membuat Kai terkekeh dan melipat tangan di dada melihat Chen yang sama-sama terkekeh.

" Kau memegang kendali sekarang bung..." Ucap Chen. Matanya berkilat bagaikan psikopat dan membuat semangat Kai terbakar. " Hancurkan keluarga biadab itu. Jika ada satu anggota EXO dilukai, maka seluruh EXO akan membalasnya berjuta-juta kali lebih buruk. Buat mereka menyesal telah bermain-main dengan anak yang mereka kira ingusan dan bodoh ini Kai"

Kai tertawa renyah dan berdiri.

" Oh ya...terima kasih Chen. Aku akan memperbolehkanmu untuk memasuki mansionku sebagai rasa terima kasih"

Chen balas tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang terkocok mendengar tawaran Kai yang memang sudah ia idam-idamkan dari dulu. Bahkan ia berencana untuk meng-hack temannya sendiri dan membuka seluruh sistem keamanan mansion Kai.

" WAH WAH WAH! AKHIRNYAAAAA! DEMI CENALA DALAM NEPTUNUS! AKHIRNYA!"

Kai tersenyum licik. Ohohoho...tidak semudah itu dia akan menyerahkan mansion berharganya kepada alien yang terdampar seperti Chen. Dibalik tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan itu, Kai tersenyum licik.

" Ya Chen...setelah kau mencoba membatalkan ajakan Kris gege ke Guangzhou bersama spesies tidak terdeteksi−Chanyeol"

Chen seketika melongo. " HAH!?"

Kai tersenyum sangat licik dan mendengus kesenangan di atas penderitaan sahabatnya yang melongo parah seperti orang bodoh. " Kris gege telah membelikan kalian tiket ke Guangzhou dan menyuruh kau bersama Chanyeol menemuinya dan ini WAJIB"

Chen seketika connect dengan perkataan Kai dan mengerang kesal sekeras yang ia bisa.

" ARRRRGGGGHHH! DASAR OTAK UDANG! LENDIR SIPUT! KUTIL UNTA! DASAR HITAM! KAU MEMBERIKU HARAPAN PALSU!"

Kai tertawa dan dengan sepihak mematikan video callnya. Membuat Chen tersentak kaget dan memaki-maki Kai dari meja kerjanya dan berteriak kesal layaknya gadis yang alat make-upnya dibakar.

" JAMBANGAN LUMPUR BERBAU! SEMPAK NAGA! BERONDONG SIALAN! AMOEBA HITAM! CACING PLANARIA!"

" DASAR KAU HITAM BERMULUT DUSTA!"

" AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KAU KKAMJONG BRENGSEKKKK!

 _ **BRAAAAAKKKK!**_

Chen seketika menggigit lidahnya dan menatap pintu yang dibuka paksa oleh seorang namja berwajah manis yang kelihatannya...manisnya hilang seluruhnya.

" H-hai C-chagiya..." Sapa Chen gugup. " M-merindukanku?"

Chen hampir saja akan berteriak saat melihat Xiumin mengangkat sebuah pisau daging dengan mata berapi-api ingin mencincang-cincang seseorang bernama Kim Jongdae menjadi dendeng Chen yang siap jual.

" MANA PENISMU JONGDAE!?"

Chen menutup daerah pribadinya cepat. " Eh eh... nanti Xiuminnie tidak dapat jatah lagi misalnya pisang Chennie dipotong~"

Xiumin mengangkat pisaunya makin tinggi dan menatap Chen dengan tatapan ibu-ibu yang melihat diskon 90 % untuk seluruh panci di mall.

" AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGDAE! DAN JANGAN BERHARAP AKU MAU MEMBERIKAN LUBANGKU LAGI KARENA AKU-AKAN-SEGERA-MEMOTONG-HABIS-PENISMU!"

Chen memasang kuda-kuda ingin kabur. " YAKK! MY PRINCESS! JANGAN!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum senang sesaat setelah meninggalkan Caffe milik Xiumin. Ia suka melihat wajah bingung namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Bukannya ia jatuh cinta , tetapi kelihatannya mengerjai anak itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Lihat bagaimana wajahnya mengernyit dengan lucu saat Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan kesomplakannya. Nadanya yang blak-blakan saat mengatai Chanyeol dan sifat sinisnya yang menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol berhasil mengulum senyum dan...

Chanyeol menelpon Sehun dengan Iphonenya.

" Hei albino!" Sapa Chanyeol riang.

Sehun menggerutu di balik telepon. _" Hei alien kurang otak! Kenapa kau lama sekali hah!? Aku menyuruhmu untuk membeli telur, bukannya mengintip pemandian wanita kau dasar bedebah!"_

Chanyeol tertawa geli dan menghentikan dirinya di salah satu gang sempit. Ia berbicara dengan Sehun tetapi matanya menatap pulpen yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menuliskan nomor teleponnya kepada Baekhyun. Membuat seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Chanyeol.

" Hei hei...apakah kau masih menyimpan aplikasi yang terhubung dengan pulpen pendeteksi sidik jari milikku?"

Chanyeol memainkan pulpen itu dan seketika tertawa. Dia memang mengganggap Baekhyun menarik tapi ia tidak jatuh cinta. Tekankan itu.

Tapi Baekhyun kelihatannya menarik untuknya sekarang. Bocah polos yang naif dan gampang marah telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk memerangkap dan bermain-main dengannya.

" _Apa?"_ Balas Sehun ketus. _" Memangnya kau ingin memata-matai siapa hah? Kita tidak bisa langsung memata-matai orang itu...itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu, tiang listrik. Rencana kita bisa kacau"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas. " Bukan itu, albino kurang pigmen"

" Ingat data seorang namja yang kusimpan di dalam Iphone milikku? Nah...namja manis itu bekerja di tempat Xiumin dan aku baru saja mendapatkan sidik jarinya"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. " Tempat Xiumin? Kenapa dia bisa ada disana? Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

" Hmmm... Dia Byun Baekhyun...namja itu bersekolah di EXORDIUM Junior HighSchool. Menurut data yang ku dapatkan−bocah itu merupakan salah satu dari 50 peringkat teratas di sekolahnya"

Terdengar suara deheman dari sisi Sehun hingga membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Telinga Yoda milik namja tinggi itu juga dapat menangkap suara seseorang yang bergerak dan benda bergeser.

" _Byun Baekhyun ya? Tapi tunggu dulu tiang listrik−kenapa kau tertarik untuk mendapatkan bocah itu? Dia masih SMP dan apa untungnya dia bagi kita hah?"_

Chanyeol merengut tidak suka. " Heh albino! Bagaimana aku tidak tertarik jika sistem kode akunnya hampir sama bahkan persis dengan milik Xiumin! Aku meretasnya dan BUUM! SAMA PERSIS! KAU MAU PROTES APA LAGI!?"

" _UHUKKK UHUUUKK!"_

Namja dengan telinga yoda itu menggerutu mendengar Sehun yang tersedak. Sepertinya teman albinonya itu sedang minum dan tersedak secara tiba-tiba saat mendengar Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang sistem akun milik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" _Apa!?"_ Beo Sehun tidak percaya. _" Xiumin itu pacar Chen, dasar kau alien! Sistem akunnya sama ter-privasinya dengan milik Chen karena ahjussi tua itu posessivenya minta ampun! Bagaimana anak itu bisa men-copynya!?"_

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. " Maka dari itu, aku mendapatkan sidik jarinya! Darisana kita bisa tahu tentangnya lebih lanjut, spesies albino!"

Sehun menggerutu dan mengerang lirih. Ia menyumpahi Chanyeol kasar sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya tanpa melepaskan Iphone miliknya dari telinga namja itu. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa merutuki betapa bodohnya Sehun.

" Dan oh satu lagi!"

Sehun bergumam. _" Apa?"_

Sehun meretas web dan akun milik SMP Baekhyun. Mata tajamnya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti alur kursornya. Membuka beberapa laman hingga Sehun sendiri menemukan daftar siswa-siswa yang terdafar di sekolah itu.

" _Kau bilang dia salah satu dari peringkat 50 teratas sekolah itu bukan, tiang listrik?"_ Tanya Sehun.

Orang yang ditanya bergumam mengiyakan dan terkekeh geli. " Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya"

" _Hah?"_ Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan seketika merengutkan dahi bingung. _" Apa maksudnya?"_

" Lihat saja nanti!"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu tidak mengerti dan memaki Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dari seberang telepon. Teman tiang listriknya itu terkadang benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin segera membunuhnya dan membuang mayatnya di sungai Han. Atau jika bisa membakar Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

Kursor milik Sehun meng-klik laman dengan daftar murid-murid yang masuk ke dalam 50 peringkat atas di seluruh sekolah.

" _Byun...Byun Baekhyun..."_

Mata Sehun menyipit saat menemui banyak nama Byun tetapi tidak menemukan Byun Baekhyun.

" _Ahh...ini dia"_ Sehun menekan sebuah nama di peringkat 27 atas nama Byun Baekhyun dari kelas IX B. Dan segera saja data diri tentang Byun Baekhyun muncul secara lengkap ke hadapan Sehun.

Sehun melirik foto Baekhyun dan mengangkat alis.

" Oi Chan...kenapa kau mengincar gadis tomboy sepertinya hah?"

Chanyeol seketika tertawa. " HAHAHA! Lihat gendernya bung! Lihat dan cermati! Kalau perlu di-zoom sampai 100 agar kau bisa melihat dengan jelas gendernya!"

" _Ap−AHK!"_

Sehun seketika melotot dan menjauhkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba dari laptop. Ia bungkan dan seketika mengernyitkan dahi. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, itu masih biasa. Masih normal dan tidak ada keanehan. Tetapi demi apapun! Sumpah...Sehun ingin rasanya menelan Chanyeol karena tidak memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah NAMJA!

Mata hitam bersinar, kulit mulus, pipi merona, rambut coklat muda yang terlihat lembut dan senyuman semanis madu berhasil membuat Sehun jantungan setelah melihat gendernya.

" _D-dia...n-namja?"_ Ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. " Sudah kubilang...jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya. Jika saja kau bertemu dengannya di dunia asli...sumpah, dia lebih manis dan cantik dari Aphrodite dan Hathor*"

Sehun mengucek sebelah matanya. Namja dengan mata tajam itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mencermati foto Baekhyun. Namja itu tersenyum dengan senyuman hangat. Yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit namja adalah seragamnya yang memakai dasi biru dan jas hitam laki-laki.

Sisanya...

" _Kenapa ada namja secantik dia?"_ Tanya Sehun lirih. _" Ini bahkan melebihi yeoja manapun..."_

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa. Namja itu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada salah satu tiang di dalam gang. Memainkan kantong belanjaannya dan sesekali tersenyum mengingat Baekhyun yang benar-benar jengkel kepadanya.

" Cocok kan?" Tanya Chanyeol senang.

" _Cocok kepalamu... kita tidak bisa menggunakannya sebagai umpan dasar tiang listrik. Fisiknya memang bagus tapi apakah dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mematuhi kita? Dan membuat kita tidak tertangkap?"_

Namja dengan tinggi yang tidak biasa itu mulai menjauh dari gang dan berjalan untuk membaur dengan sesamanya di jalanan. Mata hitam milik Chanyeol berkilat nafsu tetapi senyum bodoh dan wajah tampan itu memudarkannya. Padahal di dalam sana−namja itu merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

" Kalo soal patuh... aku akan menjaminnya untuk jadi anak anjing manis yang penurut denganku" Sahut Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum gentle dan hal itu secara tidak sengaja membuat lusinan yeoja menjatuhkan rahang mereka serempak, mengambil foto Chanyeol dan menghancurkan hidung mereka karena menabrak tiang banner.

Sehun diam. Dia terus menatapi data diri seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin khas-nya.

Nada bicara Chanyeol berbeda. Memang bagi orang awam, nada itu terkesan biasa dan main-main, tetapi bagi Sehun itu alarm tanda bahaya. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dan ia rencanakan.

Jadi saat dia berkata akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai anak penurut, nadanya memberat dan penuh tekad. Biarpun setelahnya namja itu tertawa.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. _" Dia kelihatan seperti namja baik-baik Chanyeol. Dia masih polos oke? Apakah kau yakin akan menjadikannya sebagai umpan?"_

Namja tinggi itu menggembungkan pipinya imut di tengah jalan. Membuat selusin yeoja dan namja lainnya terdiam melihat namja tinggi itu. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya mendesah lelah dan sesekali merengut.

" Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa menyia-nyiakan hal ini? Aku akan mendekatinya dan lihatlah bagaimana seorang PCY saat sudah mendapatkan targetnya!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada riang.

Wajah Sehun memucat mendengar nada riang Chanyeol. Oke... Sehun menagakui bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu member tersadis di EXO. Dia ditakuti oleh para Hacker pro karena kemampuannya yang rapi dan rahasia.

Dia seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin tetapi di dunia hacking. Membuat semua musuhnya benar-benar dibuat bertekuk lutut karena tidak bisa menangkap basah dirinya sedang meretas.

Tetapi selicik-liciknya Sehun... ketuanya merupakan orang paling licik bahkan terlicik diantara orang licik lainnya di dunia. Chanyeol yang periang dan random. Chanyeol yang suka tersenyum dan menjahili teman-temannya juga merupakan Chanyeol yang dingin dan tertutup.

Dari luar Chanyeol terlihat sekali seperti orang yang terbuka dan mudah membagikan perasaannya kepada siapapun.

 _PPPFFFTTT. Salah._

Sehun akan menertawakan para klien dari perusahaan milik Kkamjong atau para rekan keluarganya yang berkunjung. Mereka selalu memuji Chanyeol akan sifat baik dan sopannya. Sifat humorisnya juga membuat mereka senang karena namja tampan itu bisa mencairkan suasana tegang dengan mudahnya.

Chanyeol orang yang berbahaya. Bahkan Sehun akan selalu mencoba menjaga jarak dari temannya itu saat mereka bekerja.

Tidak ada satu pun teman dan sahabatnya yang menjadi anggota EXO yang tahu masa lalu dan latar belakang dari Chanyeol. Bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi sahabat dan rekan tetapi tetap saja, latar belakang Chanyeol selalu jadi misteri.

" Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. _" Terserah kau saja...kau ketuanya_ "

Chanyeol tertawa senang. Membuat senyumnya terangkat lebar dan lesung pipi menghiasi wajah tampan namja itu. Ditambah aura menyenangkan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, sukses membuat semua yeoja berteriak dan menjerit.

Namja tinggi itu terdiam mendengar jeritan selusin yeoja di belakang tubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada para yeoja itu.

" GYAAAAA! OPPA ITU TERSENYUM PADAKU!

" HEI! DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU!"

" OPPA ITU TERSENYUM PADA KITA DASAR BODOH!"

" KYYAAAAA! OPPA JADI PACARKU!"

" Hei albino..." Bisik Chanyeol. " Aku kedatangan tamu..."

Sehun menangkat alisnya. _" Cepat beresekan mereka dan jangan berakhir seperti minggu kemarin! Mereka memanjat apartemenku dan mencuri semua celana dalamku! Dan itu semuanya dasar tiang! Kau yang dikejar aku yang kena batunya"_

Chanyeol menelfon sambil tertawa. Ia berlari memanjat pagar dengan gesit saat...serbuan fangirls dimana-mana. Mereka mengejar Chanyeol secara gila-gilaan, tetapi Chanyeol terlalu muda untuk mati dicium bibir bergincu tebal itu.

Ia ingin yang perawan. Bersih dan ketat. Dia juga memilih yang natural daripada polesan makeup yang tebalnya melebihi tebal tembok cina itu lagi.

" Hahaha! Tenang saja bung...aku akan membawakanmu lebih banyak penggemar. Jadi terkenal sekali-kali sepertiku tidak buruk-buruk amat juga. Aku kasihan dengan wajah datar seperti jalan tolmu itu...perlu diubah-ubah sekali-kali"

Sehun menggerutu. _" Ya! Dan membuat seluruh celana dalamku dicuri lagi! Kau kira itu murah hah?"_

" Ya..itu masih biasa" Chanyeol mengulum senyum senang. Sambil berlari, namja itu menengok ke belakang dan bertatap muka dengan segerombol yeoja dan siswi muda yang terus menjeritkan OPPA tanpa henti.

Namja tinggi itu dengan seenak jidatnya, mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada mereka.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya yang makin datar dan hampir berubah seperti talenan sayar karena saking datarnya, menjauhkan Iphone dari telinganya saat suara jeritan dan teriakan gila membahana hingga menembus telinga Sehun.

Padahal namja itu tidak menekan tombol speaker tetapi...itu terdengar sekali seperti speaker.

" _Jangan lupa makananku dan tiket ke Guangzhou. Kau berangkat dua hari lagi"_ Ucap Sehun. Wajahnya dingin.

" HAH!? AKU TIDAK MENDENG−"

Tuuutt...

Tuuttt...

Tuuuut...

Chanyeol menyumpah saat dia sedang berlari dengan gentingnya, teman kekurangan pigmen warna itu malah mematikannya dengan sepihak.

" Ah sial!" Desah Chanyeol kesal. " Albino itu!"

Wajah Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Chanyeol. Membuat senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan namja itu.

" Byun Baekhyun... _I gonna get you, little bacoon_ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama membungkuk di hadapan Xiumin. Xiumin sendiri hanya bisa mengumbar senyum manis saat melihat kedua namja itu telah bersiap untuk pulang karena hari juga sudah mulai larut.

" Gomawo..." Ucap Xiumin. " Kalian sudah membantu banyak hari ini. Mudahan saja sup itu cukup sebagai makan mala kalian"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga senyum kotaknya keluar. Di tambah Luhan dengan mata rusanya sama-sama membalas senyuman manis Xiumin dengan senyuman yang berjuta-juta kali lebih manis.

" Ahh ini bahkan lebih dari cukup" Ucap Luhan sopan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. " Karena biasanya kami cuma makan kimchi saja"

Luhan tersenyum tapi tatapannya mengerikan. Ia melotot kepada Baekhyun dan membuat dongsaeng-nya itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Baekhyun menahan jeritan kaget saat Luhan dengan nyamannya menginjak kaki Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membalas dengan tatapan garang.

" Apa-apaan!?" Bisik Baekhyun garang.

Luhan malah tidak mengindahkannya dan pamit ke arah Xiumin hyung yang menurutnya sedikit nggh...aneh? Xiumin berusaha mengangkat senyum padahal diam-diam Luhan dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar namja sipit itu meringis.

Terutama saat ia berjalan dan menghentakkan kakinya yang membuat pantat namja itu juga terhentak. Disanalah Xiumin akan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meringis lirih. Hal itu sukses membuat dua namja manis itu mengernytikan dahi.

" Aissh.. kalian berdua lucu sekali"

Xiumin tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua dongsaeng-nya itu. Terutama Baekhyun. Sedari tadi Xiumin melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Oh..jangan kira dia tidak tahu Chanyeol sempat berkunjung ke caffe miliknya.

Tidak ada yang tidak dia tahu di caffe miliknya.

Baru saja Xiumin ingin mendatangi Chanyeol dan menyambut temannya itu, tapi Baekhyun mendahuluinya. Xiumin sendiri kaget tetapi kekagetan itu segera diganti dengan senyuman menang.

Terutama saat Chanyeol terlihat sangat menginginkan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang bertingkah ketus. Namja manis itu berusaha senormal mungkin menghadapi Chanyeol tapi akhirnya kesal juga.

Hal itu membuat Xiumin yakin bahwa rencananya akan berjalan baik.

" Kami pamit pulang dulu hyung" Ucap Baekhyun.

Xiumin tersadar dari lamunannya dan melambaikan tangan saat kedua namja manis itu sekali lagi membungkuk sopan dan berjalan menjauh dari Caffe seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

Namja bermata sipit itu segera memasuki caffenya dan mengunci pintu.

" Yes yes yes!" Xiumin berteriak girang. " Yes yes yes! Kkkkk akhirnya berhasil!"

" Apanya yang berhasil, princess?"

Xiumin seketika menengok ke arah dapur caffe dan menatap Chen yang berdiri disana. Namja berwajah kotak itu menatapnya datar dan sesekali mengunyak wortel mentah yang baru dicuci. Xiumin seketika menggidikkan badannya geli.

" CHENNIE!"

 _ **BRRRUUUKKKK!**_

" UHK!"

Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat kekasih singanya ini tiba-tiba menjadi kitten manis dan menggesek-gesekkan pipi bakpao itu. Membuat Chen tersedak wortel yang ia emut beberapa menit yang lalu.

Xiumin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chen. " Yey...berhasil"

" Berhasil? Apa yang berhasil?" Chen mengernyitkan dahi.

Namja bermata sipit itu hanya membalas dengan kekehan dan senyum manis yang segera saja membuat Chen geram dan membanting tubuh Xiumin ke lantai dan mencumbu ganas kekasihnya itu.

Dan kelihatannya...Xiumin tidak menolak padahal pantatnya sudah berdenyut-denyut kesakitan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

.

.

" Apa-apaan maksudmu tadi hah!?" Maki Baekhyun ke arah Luhan. " Kau ingin membuat kaki adikmu menjadi lempeng seketika hah!? Injakan kakimu itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari injakan gajah!

 _ **CTAAAKK!**_

" YAK! Jangan memberitahukan Xiumin hyung juga kalau kita cuman makan seadanya!" Omel Luhan. Ia menjewer telinga Baekhyun dan hal itu dibalas Baekhyun dengan jeritan dan rontaan yang mirip seperti teriakan ingin diperkosa.

Baekhyun merengutkan wajahnya secara keseluruhan saat Luhan berhenti menjewer telinganya dan malah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Namja dengan mata rusa itu melajukan kecepatan berjalannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Yang kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dan telinganya yang mungkin saja memanjang 1 cm gara-gara jeweran pedas dari hyung cinanya.

Baekhyun menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika apapun yang kau katakan selalu salah. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya tapi Luhan terlalu over sensitif dengan semua perkataan Baekhyun. Dan berakhir membuat adiknya jadi babak belur setahun.

" Dasar rusa cina!" Gerutu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang memasuki sebuah supermarket dengan tatapan kesal. Namja manis itu menghempaskan pantatnya kasar ke sebuah kursi taman yang berjarak tidak jauh dari supermarket.

Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk ikut. Bisa-bisa mereka kembali bertengkar dan berakhir dengan supermarket yang bangkrut karena mereka saling lempar melempar barang.

 _Drrrt...Drrrtt..._

" Huh?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi saat merasa ponsel lipat di dalam kantong bajunya bergetar. Namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya saat membuka ponsel itu dan menemukan panggilan dari orang yang tidak ia ketahui alias...

" Halo?" Baekhyun mengangkat suaranya.

" Hai manis! Mengingatku!? Namja tinggi di caff−

Tuutt...

Tuuutt...

Tuuuut...

Chanyeol menjauhkan Iphonenya dengan wajah melongo parah dan mulut menganga.

" D-dia...

" Dia mematikan p-panggilanku?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV LCD di depannya ke arah Chanyeol yang benar-benar melongo seperti orang bodoh. Memelototi Iphonenya dengan wajah yang...sumpah itu jelek sekali.

" Hun..." Chanyeol menggapai tangan Sehun yang sedang mencoba meraih kripik.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya. " Apa?"

" Dia..."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan wajah tidak percaya. " Dia mematikan panggilanku!"

" MWOYA!?"

Kai yang sedari tadi masa bodo dengan lingkungannya terutama Sehun dan Chanyeol yang bisa saja berkelahi hingga menimbulkan perang antar galaksi−terkejut. Namja berkulit tan itu sama-sama mengangakan mulutnya hingga kripik yang baru saja ia kunyah, jatuh ke sofa putih milik Chanyeol.

" Umpanmu mematikan panggilanmu?" Kai menyipitkan matanya. " Sepihak!?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Chanyeol yang masih saja dalam mode terkaget-kagetnya. Ia terus memelototi nomor Baekhyun dan tulisan panggilan berakhir 3 detik yag tertera di layar Iphonenya.

" Dia berani..." Ucap Sehun datar.

Kai mendengus dan terkekeh. Ia melanjutkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. " Sangat berani malahan tiang. Kau yakin ingin menjadikannya umpan? Kelihatannya anak itu susah dibujuk"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatap Iphonenya.

" Kurasa aku akan terfokus pada Byun Baekhyun sekarang"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya.

" Sialan!" Baekhyun melototi ponsel lipatnya. " B-bagaimana namja aneh itu mengetahui nomorku!? Aku saja belum menelponnya!"

Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat dengan curiga. Kalau-kalau ada orang yang sedang membuntutinya dan membuat namja itu dalam bahaya. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah lelah saat tidak mendapatkan orang yang mencurigakan.

" Aissshhh..." Erang Baekhyun. Namja itu menatapi ponselnya.

" Ada apa dengan orang zaman sekarang? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nomor ponselku..."

Baekhyun mengerang. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke dalam supermarket. Badannya lelah dan pikirannya kacau. Dia perlu istirahat sekarang. ditambah besok mata pelajaran pertama adalah matematika.

Mengingat wajah Kim Seosaengnim saja sudah membuat Baekhyun terserang anemia akut apalagi kalau harus berhadapan langsung. Bisa mati berdiri Baekhyun karena guru botaknya itu gemar membuat Baekhyun harus berdiri di depan kelas untuk menajwab semua soal susah.

" Aisshh..." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan malas dan mencari Luhan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ia masih memegang ponselnya.

Baekhyun sekali lagi menatap layar ponselnya yang menyala. Menampilkan tulisan panggilan berakhir 3 detik yang lalu. Yang tentu saja ia akhiri karena terlalu kaget mendengar suara namja tinggi yang baru saja itu temui pagi tadi memasuki telinganya.

" Mungkin itu cuma khayalanku saja..." Baekhyun mencoba tertawa. " Mana bisa dia mengetahui nomorku jika aku tidak menelponnya dulu?" Ada-ada saja..."

Baekhyun terus berjalan mencari Luhan.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Chaneyol sejak dimatikan sepihak menjadi ambisius dan makin licik.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

Halo semua O^O

Kangen saya? Sorry udah lama nggak ninggalin jejak buat ff chanbaek T^T

pertama karena UAS. Kedua karena saya juga punya ff lain di Wattpad yang harus diperhatikan. Readers disana hampir ngamuk semua karena saya juga lama nggak neg-post dan upload cerita :v

ketiga karena ide nyetop :v

Cerita ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu toko Otome Game MM : Choi Luciel :v dan kebetulan saya juga jatuh cinta dan negbet buat dapetin ini rute :v

Tapi pas saya sendiri liat Chanyeol. sifat mereka itu hampir sama. Jadinya ya...munculah ini cerita :v. Jadi ide kadang datang kadang nyetop.

Maafkan saya yang lambat buat upload cerita! saya usahakan buat update cepat karena ini masa liburan

dan Oh...

terima kasih buat semua yang sudah fav dan follor ini cerita ^^ Terima kasih juga buat yang nyempetin waktunya dikit buat ninggalin jejak dan review. saya merasa terharu dengan ini semua. Because of that i luv chu all ^^

Mind To Rnr?

 **SEE YA AT NEXT CHAP GUYS! ^^**

 **SINCERELY**

 **A.W.J**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast:

All EXO members and another Kpop Artists

.

.

.

Pairings :

ChanBaek

HunHan

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Warning:

Yaoi

Boys love ( BL)

BoyxBoy

Some mature Contents and Words

Rated M

.

.

.

Genre :

Romance

Crime

Adventure

Hurt and Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ortu masing-masing. EXO adalah milik SM Entertainment dan seluruh EXO-L.

saya hanya meminjam dan cerita Original milik saya

No plagiat please -_-

so many typos dan gaje berhamburan. plus garing all the time

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah.

Demi kulit hitam Jongin dan hidung setengah mancungnya, Chanyeol benar-benar bertekad untuk memberikan si mungil itu sedikit pelajaran tentang bagaimana sikap yang santun saat seseorang yang JELAS-JELAS memegang kunci hidupnya menelpon.

Chanyeol bukannya ingin menjadi psikopat disini hanya dengan menggunakan kata-kata "pemegang kunci hidup". Dia tidak bermaksud menjadi jahat dan seketika berubah menjadi si serigala yang akan melahap atau dalam kasusnya sekarang−menculik si red riding hood nakal hanya gara-gara si red riding hood menggangap dia angin kentut semata.

HELL NO!

" Oi tiang... makan salmonnya bodoh. Aku tidak membuat salmon itu dengan mantra pemuncul tiba-tiba jadi setidaknya hargailah masakanku bodoh!"

" Hm"

Kai yang sengaja ingin berkunjung ke tempat Chanyeol karena ia harus mengambil alih tugas Chanyeol saat si namja itu pergi ke China dan bertemu Orc bermata sipit itu atau bisa ia bilang naga kanada, mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sendok berisi sereal buah rendah gula dan kolestrol itu seketika terhenti 3 inchi dari depan mulutnya.

Mata milik namja berkulit tan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan kilat heran dan kasihan di saat yang bersamaan.

Heran saat namja itu malah lebih memilih Iphone 4s yang usang dan jadul itu daripada sepiring salmon menyegarkan dengan krim gurih khas Prancis di depannya. Dan kasihan karena merasa bahwa makanan mahal yang menggiurkan itu, tergeletak begitu saja di depan matanya.

" Hei Yeol" Panggil Kai. Namja itu merengutkan wajahnya masam karena Chanyeol dapat makanan mewah dan dia hanya dapat ampas buah tidak bergizi dan hambar seperti pasir ini di depannya. Dan oh−jangan lupa susunya. Rasanya seperti keju basi yang sebentar lagi akan membusuk.

" Hei bung...lihatlah aku" Desah Kai lelah. " Kau dapat salmon, aku dapat makanan basi. Kau dapat sesuatu yang enak dan aku dapat makanan hambar yang hampir membusuk"

Sehun melotot dari seberang ruangan dan memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Kai yang tidak sengaja melirik ke arahnya.

Namja albino itu berbicara tanpa suara ke arah Kai. _" Kau mengejek makananku hah? Aku menghabiskan 30 won ku sia-sia hanya untuk membeli barang yang baru saja kau sebut dengan makanan hambar yang hampir membusuk itu, Kkamjong"_

Kai mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan tanpa salah dan kembali melanjutkan celotehannya kepada Chanyeol dan mengacuhkan Sehun yang hampir meledak di seberang dan membuat meja namja albino itu bergetar karena hantaman keras tangan Sehun.

Kai diam-diam menelan ludah gugup saat Sehun menatapnya dingin dan kembali berbicara tanpa suara.

" _Aku. bersumpah. akan. membunuhmu"_

" −JADI BEGINI!"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kai mengangkat suaranya dan melirik Sehun dengan tatapan minta maaf tapi ia harus melakukannya daripada ia terbunuh di tangan Sehun. Chanyeol saja sampai melirik dari ujung matanya karena melihat temannya ini bertingkah aneh karena yang ia tahu, Kai adalah orang paling serius di EXO selain Kris tentunya.

Tapi selanjutnya, Chanyeol menggidikkan bahu acuh saat tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Sehun yang sudah siap-siap untuk meledakkan kepala Kai dan Chanyeol dengan mantra sihir penyihir.

Tangan milik namja albino itu saja sampai menimbulkan bunyi kretekan-kretekan yang mengerikan. Menandakan betapa berbahayanya seorang Oh Sehun sekarang.

" Sumpah Sehun..." Kai tersenyum kaku pada Sehun yang menatapnya begitu tajam. "Kau hebat sekali memilih makanan. Sereal ini...ahh bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Ini bagus untuk kesehatan tapi masalahnya..."

" _masalahnya?"_ Sehun menekankan kata-katanya dengan nada sangat mengerikan.

" Ya masalahnya apa?"

Chanyeol mengikuti pertanyaan Sehun tetapi matanya sendiri tetap terpaku utuk mengutak-atik Iphone 4s itu.

Kai meneguk ludah berat sedangkan Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol kelewat dingin. Tetapi yang ditatap malah mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengacuhkan Sehun yang sudah benar-benar seperti penyihir di seberang sana.

" Diam saja kau tiang" Balas Sehun. " Fokuslah pada benda usang mu itu dan biarkan aku membahas masalahku dengan Kkamjong−tapi aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu jika salmon itu tidak berbekas sudah dimakan"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menbentuk simbol " OK" dengan tangan kanannya. Namja tinggi itu menatap Kai di sebelahnya yang sedang mengacak-acak serealnya dengan raut jijik. Chanyeol berbisik.

" Ku doakan agar kau selamat dari iblis putih disana. Dia benar-benar mengerikan"

Kai mendengus. " Setidaknya bantu aku dasar jambangan lumpur berbau!"

Chanyeol menatap Kai dan kembali berbisik dengan nada geli. " Tadi aku sudah membantumu... dengan doa tulusku"

Kai menatap Chanyeol. " Jujur−terkutuk kau Park Chanyeol."

" Ckckckckckck..." Chanyeol berdecak dan menatap Kai. " Kau tidak bisa mengutuk orang suci yang sudah mendoakanmu ini~"

" Aku benar-benar akan mengutukmu. Untung ini 2016 tiang listrik bodoh. Dasar alien berotak udang... keluargaku ada yang pernah jadi penyihir" Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan kilat tidak suka. " Aku bersumpah akan belajar mantra pematah mata kaki dan bau badan untuk mengutukmu"

" _EHEM"_

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap Sehun bersamaan.

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Iphone-nya dan berpura-pura tidak pernah berbicara kepada Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya bisa menegakkan tubuhnya kaku dan menyumpahi serta memaki Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu.

" _Sialan..."_ Maki Kai. _" Dasar tiang listrik keparat"_

Sehun membuka laptopnya tetapi matanya menusuk ke arah Kai. " Masalahnya apa Kai?"

Kai berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. " Ngh..masalahnya adalah...apakah kau yakin ini bukan barang impor ilegal? Rasanya membuat lambungku terserang kanker dadakan"

Sehun menatap Kai kelewat dingin. Namja albino itu memasang wajah datar terbaiknya dan membuat Kai menjadi tambah gugup. Entah apakah esok tubuhnya tidak tercerai berai atau kepalanya yang akan melayang ke langit.

Namja berkulit tan itu menjauhkan mangkuk serealnya. " Ya...setidaknya aku punya saran yang lebih baik untuk makanan"

" Tidak perlu..." Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. " Aku sedang mencari artikel tentang bagaimana cara menyiksa yang menyakitkan tapi tidak mematikan. Aku ingin mengulur-ngulur waktu kematianmu dan menyiksamu terlebih dahulu"

Tolong sehabis ini, jangan pernah kalian biarkan Sehun untuk membeli makanan. Kai kapok sekali. Dia curiga kalau si kasir salah ambil sereal karena terpesona dengan wajah tampan Sehun dan berakhir memasukkan sekotak racun tikus dan kapur barus ke dalam bungkusan.

Dan itu disodorkan kepada Kai untuk dimakan.

Jelas-jelas dia akan mati seperti tikus-tikus itu. Entah kenapa Kai jadi merasa sayang dengan tikus-tikus itu. Dia sudah merasakan makanan rasa racun di depannya.

Chanyeol mengambil garpu dan memotong salmonnya.

Akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit salmon itu teracuhkan, akhirnya disentuh juga.

Kai melirik dari ujung matanya dan mendambakan salmon itu. Sebenarnya salmon itu memang untuk makan malam Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi karena ia datang terlambat makanya dia tidak dapat jatah salmon segar.

Namja tinggi itu menyuapkan salmonnya seperti orang miskin yang kepalaran dan...

" I-ini...a-apa?"

Sehun melirik dari ujung matanya. " Salmon prancis."

Chanyeol mengatup mulutnya kuat dan melotot ke arah Kai yang sama-sama melotot ngeri melihat raut nghh...yang terlihat tidak enak dipandang milik Chanyeol itu. Namja tinggi itu berusaha kuat untuk tidak berlari gila-gilaan ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya dan menunjuk mulutnya sambil melotot ke arah Kai.

Dia berusaha berteriak dengan salmon di dalam mulutnya yang ia usahakan mati-matian agar tidak terjatuh keluar dan membuat nasib kepalanya sama-sama mengenaskan seperti milik Kai.

" _Buruk! Buruk sekali! Ini yang terburuk...Oh Tuhan. Keluarkan. makanan. nista. ini...UGHHH!"_

Tapi yang hanya terdengar dari kejauhan seperti UMUHWEBUWIEHBWEUHUGGGH! BWEBWEIHUGGH! Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kai membalasnya dengan alis terangkat bingung tapi rautnya terlihat sama-sama melotot seperti Chanyeol.

Kai berbisik lirih. " S-sangat buruk?"

" _SANGAT! OH TUHAN! AKU AKAN MATI...URRGGGHHH! AKU JADI MERINDUKAN MASAKAN EOMMAKU...HOEEK!"_ Chanyeol melotot makin ngeri ke arah Kai.

Dan lagi-lagi yang terdengar oleh telinga Kai dan Sehun adalah...

" BWEEUBWMBBWWWHHHURRGGGGHHH! UMBWMWWWWEEMMUUK!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan melihat Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya gelisah dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa alien dari planet tempat si tinggi itu berasal.

Tapi entah otak Kai memang terlalu pintar atau dia punya radar bahasa alien dan orang yang ternistakan mulutnya dengan makanan terburuk, namja berkulit tan itu malah menangkap maksud Chanyeol dengan jelas.

Salmon itu tiba-tiba meluncur ke dalam kerongkongan Chanyeol dan membuat Kai mendesis ngeri. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terus menghacking sistem pertahanan orang lain tanpa memperhatikan bahwa teman-temannya sekarat luar biasa.

Chanyeol berusaha berbicara setelah menikmati masa-masa menjijikan dengan salmonnya.

" Jangan pernah biarkan si albino itu menyentuh peralatan masak." Bisik Chanyeol. " Lama-kelamaan dia lebih berbahaya daripada diriku sendiri lagi."

Kai mengangguk. " Aku setuju denganmu...dia hebat dalam apapun minus memasak. Aku benar-benar akan mati mengenaskan jika Sehun menyentuh sedikit saja dari makananku"

Sehun yang menyadari ada aura tidak baik tentang dirinya datang dari Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang mengobrol dengan wajah serius, hanya bisa memasang wajah dingin. Biasanya jika Chanyeol sedang mengejek seseorang maka dia akan membuat wajah konyol itu lagi tapi rautnya serius sekarang.

Iphone Chanyeol berdering. Kai saja sampai mengalihkan pandangannya dan Chanyeol mengangkat Iphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Namja tinggi itu mengangkat alisnya bingung tapi segera menyeringai.

" _Finish"_ Chanyeol menyeringai dengan seringaian licik.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya. " Apa yang selesai?"

" OI ALBINO!"

Chanyeol memanggil Sehun yang sedang fokus mengerjakan miliknya dan sedikit dari PR Fisika dari sekolahnya yang sudah ia terlantarkan selama 3 bulan karena terlalu malas untuk membukanya.

Namja albino itu menampilkan wajah datarnya kepada Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan seringaian licik dari Chanyeol yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan milik namja itu. Mata hitam Chanyeol berkilat mengerikan dan penuh hasrat.

Seperti saat ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan hal itu. Hal yang terus terngiang-ngiang di hatinya dan menakuti masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang kelam dan hampa. Tanpa cinta dan keras seperti padang pasir tanpa akhir yang menyakitkan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dengan Chanyeol karena keluarga mereka adalah rekan bisnis dan sahabat sewatu sekolah. Kilat hasrat itu berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda.

Kilat itu memang kilat hasrat memiliki.

Tapi memiliki sesungguhnya. Bukan memiliki atas hasrat dendam tapi kilat memiliki karena tertarik.

" Kau tahu Kim Namjoon? Rekan kerja Kris dan sahabatnya di China?" Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Sehun dan Kai yang menatapnya dengan pikiran tidak mengerti terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

" Dia adalah guru matematika dan TIK di EXORDIUM HIGHSCHOOL."

Ahh... Sehun mengerti kemana arah tujuan Chanyeol. Dan dia faham kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu fokus dengan Iphone usang dan butut miliknya.

Kai menyela cepat. " Wow wow wow bung...kau masih berhasrat mendapatkan si..si..Baek, Bak, Kyun, si..Ba−"

" Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendengus kasar. " Byun Baekhyun dan bukan baki! Kau kira dia baki makanan, dasar abu kompor!?"

" Ya setidaknya itulah namanya!"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tidak terlihat suka saat Kai salah mengucapkan nama namja yang baru saja dengan sangat beraninya menolak telepon dari Chanyeol yang serigalanya sedang tertidur lelap. Biasanya Chanyeol akan masa bodo dengan umpannya.

Dan satu lagi yang aneh...Chanyeol tidak suka repot.

Memang dia suka ceroboh dan membuat kekonyolan kesana kemari seperti balita hyperaktif yang baru berjalan dan tumbuh dua gigi kecil, tapi soal mencari umpan biasanya ia akan menyerahkannya kepada anggota EXO lainnya.

Dia bilang jika dia yang mencari umpan, malah dia akan membuat umpannya tersiksa karena Chanyeol dapat mengaturnya sesuka hati dan menjebloskan umpan mereka dalam kesulitan.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol menyerahkan tugas mencari umpan kepada yang lain agar tidak dia yang mengatur.

" Dia masih smp, tiang"

Suara datar Sehun menginterupsi pertengkaran Kai dan Chanyeol soal nama dan namja juga entah kenapa...dia mendengar kata celana dalam. Dan..bikini.

Sehun mendengus dan menatap Chanyeol yang mengangkat alis. " Kau melupakan fakta bahwa namja itu masih berumur 14 tahun dan tingkat akhir smp. Dia juga orang biasa dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Hanya saja tampangnya memberikan kelebihan tapi sisanya...itu tidak cocok, tiang listrik"

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka dan menghela nafas panjang. " Begini Sehun...aku punya alasanku sendiri mengapa aku ingin menjadikannya umpan"

" Pasti karena dia mematikan panggilanmu kan?" Sindir Kai. " Mungkin saja dia mengiramu sebagai pedophil"

Chanyeol menunjuk Kai dengan Iphone-nya. " Itu alasan pertama"

" Kedua karena wajahnya" Sehun memutar matanya jengah. " Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan yang satu itu karena itu sudah terlalu jelas untuk dijelaskan. Lagipula kau terus mengulang-ngulang tentang wajahnya seperti kaset rusak. Kau ingin belok huh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan senyum dengan dimple-nya keluar. Jika saja ada yeoja di sekitar mereka , mungkin saja akan pingsan dengan darahg mengalir dari hidung atau main jambak-jambakan rambut hingga lempar panci berdiskon dan gincu picisan hanya untuk berebut Chanyeol semata.

Minus...Eonni Chanyeol.

Kalian akan bertemu si vampire dingin bertelinga serigala itu nanti. Bahkan Sehun mengakui bahwa eonni namja tinggi itu seperti penyihir di dalam dongeng Hansel dan Gretel. Membuatnya jadi ciut seketika.

Sama-sama licik seperti akal bulus. Pasangan saudara yang serasi untuk ditakuti tentunya.

" Itu alasan kedua tapi bukan berarti aku ingin belok kau tahu!?" Sahut Chanyeol sengit. " Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi jika aku benar-benar menginginkan cinta sejatiku? Tidak peduli yeoja atau namja..."

" KAMI TAHU!" Balas Kai bosan. " LANJUTKAN ALASANMU DAN HENTIKAN ACARA BELOK MEMBELOK SERTA CINTA-CINTAAN! Sialan..aku benci cerita cinta dan dongeng happy ending"

Chanyeol menatap Kai datar dan Sehun yang mendengus tidak suka. Kai memang membenci kisah dongeng manis tentang cinta sejati dan peri-peri tidak berguna. Dia membenci cinta.

Namja tinggi itu mendengus sekasar yang ia bisa dan berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Menatap rak-rak di sekitar ruang tamu yang berisikan foto-foto dan bingkai-bingkai kecil yang berisikan memori paling berharga milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil terus mengantongi Iphone 4s yang sudah diupgrade bahkan dirombak ulang oleh Chanyeol itu sendiri. Namja itu menatap lusinan senyum dan cinta yang tercipta di foto-foto itu.

Oh...berapa lama kata cinta tidak terdengar olehnya?

" Alasan ketiga..." Chanyeol berbalik menatap Sehun dan Kai yang sama-sama menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang sengaja digantungkan oleh si namja tinggi itu sendiri.

" Aku ingin seseorang yang begitu berani, begitu berbeda, dan unik. Dia menentangku dan secara tidak sengaja berarti ia meremehkanku. Aku ingin namja manis itu di bawah peraturanku" Chanyeol menyeringai. " Mari kita lihat apakah dia masih bisa bertahan sehari saja tanpa aku yang ada disana"

Kai berdehem singkat. Berusaha mentralisir perkataan Chanyeol yang wow...di dalam otaknya. Entah kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi selamban siput sakit pinggang sekarang. Seolah-olah dia harus memerlukan setidaknya 15 menit hanya untuk mencerna satu kata yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

" Kau..." Sehun makin menyipitkan matanya. " Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Namja berkulit tan yang duduk di meja makan itu making mendengus. " Yeol...kau memang benar-benar jahat"

" Jahat..." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus bingkai kecil berisikan foto masa kecilnya. " Jahat dan mengikat di saat yang bersamaan...aku tidak sabar menanti si mungil itu datang dan merengek kepadaku dengan sendirinya"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau mesum"

Xiumin melirik Chen dengan lirikan yang bahkan sanggup menyayat leher seseorang karena itu benar-benar tajam.

" Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasih untuk orang bernafsu raksasa sepertimu" Sinis Xiumin. " Kau pasti memantraiku"

Chen memainkan pensil di tangannya dan menggigit ujungnya dengan tatapan genit. Merayu namja bermata sipit di depannya dengan frontal hingga namja itu sendiri merasa ingin melemparkan sebuah bangku di belakangnya tepat menimpa kepala Chen. Yang seenak otak yadong-nya, duduk di meja milik Xiumin.

" No no no my beautiful baozi..." Chen berdecak dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. " Yang jelas..."

Xiumin melirik ke arah pintu kelasnya yang terbuka lebar dengan pandangan mata seperti kucing saat terdesak. Apakah kalian tahu bahwa pupil mata kucing akan semakin melebar saat ingin kabur?

Jika saja Xiumin kucing...mungkin pupil matanya sudah melebar drastis daritadi.

Dia jera pergi ke sekolah sebelum jam setengah tujuh. Itu membawa kesialan. Sangat sial. Seperti kutukan.

Padahal dia ingin belajar matematika hari ini. Pagi ini di sekolah.

Belajar di rumahnya itu adalah mitos. Mitos karena ada sosok seorang kim Jongdae dengan nafsu segunung yang akan menyeret Xiumin dengan kasar ke ranjang dan berakhirnya Xiumin yang mendesah seperti pelacur sepanjang malam.

Satu-satunya tempat aman untuk belajar adalah sekolah. Bahkan jika ada pr, namja bermata sipit itu akan mengerjakannya di sekolah karena jika dia sudah menginjakkan kaki di rumah maka...

" Baru saja malam tadi kau mendesahkan namaku liar, menunggangiku naik turun dengan nafsu segunung dan lubang yang kelaparan akan penisku". Chen mencolek dagu Xiumin nakal.

Xiumin merengutkan bibirmu. " Turun kau dari mejaku dan kembali ke kelasmu, tuan brengsek"

" Aku ingin belajar" Tegas namja bermata sipit itu. Ia menarik buku catatan matematika yang ia simpan di laci meja dan membukanya. Chen melirik puluhan rumus algoritma dan kalkulus itu. " Enyahlah dari dunia"

Chen menghela nafas. " Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku bahwa kau ada test hari ini hm? Aku bisa membantumu, sayangku..."

Seorang namja membuka pintu kelas dengan sekali sentakan. Membuat pasangan itu tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Namja dengan topi yang memang dipasang kebelakang itu melebarkan mata dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

" Aku tidak sengaja masuk" Jelasnya cepat. " Sumpah aku tidak sengaja"

Xiumin mendorong Chen dari mejanya dengan cepat hingga namja berwajah kotak itu hampir saja terjungkal dengan telak ke lantai. Tapi bersyukurlah kakiknya sepanjang galah. Bahkan belum seberapa dia terjatuh dari meja itu, kaki galahnya bahkan sudah menapak lantai terlebih dahulu.

Xiumin mendesis ngeri kepada Chen. " Kau boleh jadi boss saat di ranjang tuan mesum brengsek, tapi di luar...aku singanya. Kau hanya seekor siput yang bisa saja kupijak hingga hancur jadi−pergi dan keluar..."

"−sekarang"

Chen merengutkan bibirnya ke bawah dengan drastis. Namja berwajah kotak itu memasang raut seimut dan se-tersiksa mungkin saat disuruh berpisah dengan bakpao cantiknya itu. Merentangkan tangannya sendiri tapi dibalas dengan geraman seperti singa garang oleh Xiumin.

" Pergi..." Geram Xiumin dengan wajah merengut. " Atau mati"

Xiumin melirik ke arah pintu yang sudah diisi beberapa murid yang mulai berdatangan ke sekolah karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh lewat. Sial...kenapa Chen harus membuntutinya ke sekolah sepagi ini dan mengacaukan rencana belajarnya?

" Masuklah kalian..." Ucap Xiumin.

" Jackson..Yugyeom...jangan menempel permen karet di dinding"

Jackson dan Yugyeom tertawa canggung saat ketahuan oleh namja bermata sipit itu a.k.a ketua kelas mereka. Mereka buru-buru membuang permen karet yang sengaja mereka tempel di dinding sebagai lukisan pernghias kelas dan membuangnya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Para siswi berbisik dan terkikik melihat namja berwajah kotak itu berdiri dengan wajah merengut.

Sebagian besar para namja acuh saja terhadap apa atau siapa yang berada di kelas. Sebagian besar dari mereka duduk ke bangku masing-masing dengan raut panik dan mulai membuka buku catatan matematika secara serempak.

Mulut mereka merapalkan rumus-rumus seperti doa. Panjang dan tidak putus-putus.

Bahkan ada yang sudah berdiskusi dan membuat negosiasi saat test nanti. Bekerja sama demi nilai bagus. Semboyan mereka seperti satu untuk semua dan semua untuk satu. Membuat Xiumin terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan otak mereka.

" Yo Yo Chen..."

Park Jimin−namja dengan rambut poni belah tengah semerah darah itu masuk dan menepuk bahu Chen. Sesekali teman sekelas Xiumin itu menaikkan alisnya ke arah Xiumin dan tersenyum mesum bersama Chen.

Xiumin memutar matanya jengah. " Jimin..jauhkan dia"

" Dia?" Jimin menunjuk Chen.

Chen merangkul pundah Jimin dan tertawa. " Hei bung...aku punya barang bagus di EXO"

" Oh ya Tuhan..." Erang Xiumin kesal. " Kalian berdua jangan lagi..."

Park Jimin−seragam kelas biasa dan gaya yang sederhana membuat semua orang salah mengira tetang siapa dirinya. Sifat manis dan hyperaktifnya yang kocak membuat semua orang mengira dia adalah orang dari kelas menengah.

Kalian salah besar...

" Si Kkamjong mesum itu sedang mengincar sebuah perusahaan... dia tidak bisa mengaksesnya karena mereka sudah tahu si hitam itu dan dia meminta bantuanku. Tapi sayangnya..." Chen menghela nafas. " Aku tidak tahu menahu soal perusahaan di China"

Jimin tertawa. " PC-ku sudah selesai perbaikannya...lagipula aku sudah minta hyung-ku untuk meng-upgrade dan menambahkan fitur baru. Jadi...kapan?"

" CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!"

Xiumin berdiri dan menggulung buku catatannya dengan raut kesal.

 _ **PLUUUKKK!**_

 _ **PLUUUUKKK!**_

" Chen...ke kelasmu!"

" Jimin..." Xiumin menatap Jimin yang mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah meringis. "Memangnya kau sudah belajar?"

Jimin menjawab sambil meringis dan mengelus puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Jujur saja...padahal itu hanya buku tulis biasa dan pukulan itu hanya sekali saja tapi rasanya seperti dihantam dengan lembing seberat 3 kg.

Biasa...tipe uke-uke sadis.

" Aissshhh..." Jimin menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Xiumin melotot ganas. " Aish apa? Sudah apa belum?"

" BELUUUMMM! BILANG SAJA KAU BELUM BANTET!"

Jackson, Yugyeom, dan segerombolan para siswa lainnya meneriaki Jimin dan melototkan mata mereka bersama. Seolah-olah berkata ' Bilang saja belum! Bilang saja! Misalnya sudah bagaimana negosiasi kita nanti!?'

Jimin meringis melihat teman-temannya bernafsu sekali saat mengatakan kata belum pada Xiumin dan memelototinya secara serempak dari kejauhan. Bahkan dia melihat Hwasa dan Moonbyul, kedua siswi yang mewakili sekolah dalam kejuaran memanah itu, melototkan mata bersama.

Diikuti selusin siswi lainnya di belakang mereka. Yoona, Yuri, dan ah...Jimin tidak hafal.

 _ **PLAAAAK!**_

" Ikuti kata mereka" Ucap Xiumin tegas. Dia menunjuk bangku Jimin dengan buku tulis yang ia gulung. " Aku tahu otakmu sangat cemerlang saat pelajaran fisika tapi...kelemahanmu aneh, Park Jimin"

Jimin tertawa canggung mendengar sindiran pedas milik Xiumin.

Xiumin mendengus. " Mana ada siswa yang dapat A+ berturut-turut dalam 5 kali ulangan fisika tapi dapat C- bahkan F saat ulangan matematika?"

" PARK JIMIIINNN!" Seru semua siswa di ruangan itu.

Xiumin melirik para siswa yang bersemangat untuk membuat Jimin duduk kembali ke bangkunya dan memulai negosiasi ulangan bersama dirinya. Siswa dan siswi itu benar-benar berseru nyaring saat Xiumin menyinggung kelemahan teman sekelasnya itu.

" Fakta berbicara Park Jimin" Xiumin berucap tegas.

Jimin merengut. " Padahal malam tadi aku sudah mati-matian begadang di depan laptop hy−"

" −Jangan bilang kau ingin minta bantuan dari Chanyeol saat ulangan nanti" Jimin meneguk ludahnya berat saat Xiumin menatapnya kelewat tajam.

" Aisshh..." Jimin merengut. " Aku belum selesai bicara! Aku bilang aku begadang di depan laptop hyung-ku untuk belajar rumus matematika di Internet! Bukannya meminta bantuan dari si Park Doby itu!"

Jimin yang termakan kesal, menjauh dan duduk di bangkunya. Namja dengan rambut merah menyala itu merogoh tas-nya dan seketika semua siswa bersorak girang dan bergerombol di sekitar meja Jimin.

Sedangkan yang digeromboli, mendengus kasar dan membuka catatan matematikanya yang seperti semut bertumpuk itu. Terlalu banyak rumus dan fungsi yang bahkan Jimin saja tidak mengerti saat ia mencatatnya.

Xiumin menghela nafas dan melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Chen sedang berbincang dengan seseorang disana. Namja bermata sipit itu makin menyipitkan matanya saat raut kocak Chen berubah serius.

Chen menepuk bahu lawan bicaranya dan bertepatan dengan hal itu, semua siswa kembali ke bangku mereka dengan panik bahkan ada yang jatuh di kursi karena terlalu tergesa-gesa. Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya dan melirik tajam ke arah Chen yang berlalu.

Seosaengnim mereka dan... Chanyeol yang menyengir masuk ke dalam kelas.

Chanyeol dibalut hoodie abu-abu kebesaran dan sebuah headphone merah menyala yang tergantung di leher jenjang namja tinggit itu. Xiumin merengutkan dahi saat Chanyeol duduk di meja di sebelahnya.

" Apakah aku terlihat aneh?" Chanyeol berucap saat melihat raut Xiumin yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dipandang.

Xiumin menunjuk sebuah kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancung milik namja tinggi itu. " Sejak kapan kau terserang penyakit mata?"

Chanyeol menyengir lebar. " Haha! Aku hanya sedang menyukai karakter otome game milik eonniku!"

" Eonni-mu?" Dahi Xiumin berkerut. " Si Vampir bertelinga serigala itu? Si Penyihir kejam itu? Kau menyukai karakter game milik eonni ditaktor-mu?"

Chanyeol menaikkan kacaamatanya. " Dia pulang dari Swiss malam tadi dan berteriak gila-gilaan saat memainkan game itu. Dia bilang dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang hacker disana. Namanya 707 atau...Choi Luciel"

Xiumin merengutkan hidungnya. " Masa bodoh dengan itu...tapi kenapa kau bawa headphone? Biasanya saat kau mulai menghacking saja kau memakai benda itu"

" Memang benar" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. " Ada si mungil yang perlu diurus"

" Hah!?"

Saat Xiumin ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dengan teman tinggi tapi bodohnya ini−dia kalah cepat dengan lembaran soal test matematika yang sudah terletak rapi di mejanya. Seosaengnim-nya sudah memelototinya dan membuatnya harus berkutat dengan soal yang akan menjadi penghancur otaknya sebentar lagi.

Saat semua kertas test essay itu sudah dibagi dan semua siswa mulai merengutkan dahi mereka bahan pada soal pertama yang bercabang sampai 6 soal lainnya itu termasuk Xiumin sendiri− Chanyeol menarik kertas essay itu dan membacanya di depan wajahnya.

Wajah milik namja tiang itu seketika merengut masam. Lebih masam dari Jimin yang mulai mengacak rambutnya sendiri tidak mengerti atau Jackson yang mulai membaca doa agar kepalanya diberi hidayah dan pencerahan.

" Seosaengnim!"

Semua mata siswa terpaku pada Chanyeol. Sebagian besar dari mereka bergumam _'Jangan lagi kau maniak matematika'_ dan _' Dia mulai lagi_ '. Beberapa siswa yang cukup pintar di kelas bergumam iri.

Seosaengim yeoja mereka yang sedang fokus menulis itu melirik.

" Ada masalah apa lagi tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dengan wajah masam. Namja itu menunjukkan soal itu kepada seosaengnim mereka dan membuat yeoja itu menaikkan sebelah alis bingung.

" Soalnya terlalu mudah. _Too much piece of cake for me_ "

 _" HAAAAHH!?"_

Xiumin memutar matanya jengah dan terus melototi soalnya ngeri karena tidak ada satupun dari soal essay itu yang ia mengerti. Sementara sebagian besar siswa lainnya menjatuhkan rahang mereka dan berteriak histeris kepada Chanyeol.

" Aku bahkan bisa menjawabkan semua soal ini lengkap dengan caranya di papan tulis sekarang" Sambung Chanyeol. " Bisakah kita ganti soal ini menjadi yang lebih susah?"

Semua siswi menjerit ngeri kepada Chanyeol dan mulai menarik baju mereka panik. Para siswa menggedor meja mereka ketakutan dan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi gelisah dan ngeri di saat yang bersamaan.

Jackson mulai membuka lembaran doa yang ia simpan dari rumah dan membacanya. Jimin merebahkan kepala di atas soal dan menarik sebuah tisu putih. Namja itu melambai-lambaikan tisu itu ke udara.

Xiumin menggigiti ujung pensilnya gelisah. Kumpulan soal kalkulus, algoritma, dan trigonometri bercampur menjadi satu soal test essay yang membuatnya meregang nyawa.

" Tidak bisa Park Chanyeol." Seosaengnimnya mendesah pasrah. " Mungkin ini terlihat seperti soal anak SD bagimu tapi lihatlah rekan-rekanmu"

Chanyeol menatap teman-temannya yang menganga ngeri dan melototkan mata kepadanya. Wajah mereka semua mengingatkannya kepada salah satu lukisan dengan orang yang berteriak ngeri.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum dan memasang wajah meminta seperti anak kecil. Tapi langsung dibalas gelengan kuat teman-temannya. Bahkan Hwasa siap-siap melepas sepatu pantofelnya hanya untuk memberikan kepala Chanyeol sebuah sepatu terbang.

" Mengerti Tuan Park Chanyeol?" Sambung Seosaengnim mereka.

Chanyeol merengutkan bibirnya. " Ya sudah... tapi aku akan keluar dari kelas ini sebagai gantinya"

Semua siswa terlihat sangat bahagia saat Chanyeol dan segala otak jeniusnya akan keluar dari ruangan ini. Bisa-bisa mati berdiri mereka semua jika saja Chanyeol masih ngotot ingin mengubah soal yang sudah seperti neraka itu menjadi soal yang membuat mereka mati.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Chanyeol adalah murid terjenius se-korea selatan. 1 diantara puluhan murid berbakat lainnya. Bahkan untuk SM International Highschool, sekolah mereka yang sekarang. Sekolah paling terkenal dengan ketatnya kurikulum dan tingginya tingkat pelajaran mereka, masih dapat Chanyeol taklukkan.

Setiap pembagian nilai akhir tiap semester, para murid berprestasi dari sekolah lain dan kelas lain harus menggigit baju mereka kecewa. Nama Park Chanyeol selalu tertera paling atas di antara nama yang lain. Bahkan jika diurutkan dari seluruh sekolah, dia masih menempati peringkat pertama.

Biarpun dia hanya masuk saat kelas matematika dan sebagian besar membolos, dia masih bisa juara. Juara pertama selama 7 tahun berturut-turut dalam Olimpiade Matematika bagi tingkat remaja dan dewasa se-Korea Selatan dan 3 kali juara dalam Olimpiade Matematika internasional. Mempertemukan dirinya dengan para anak-anak ber-IQ MENSA dari seluruh dunia.

Hingga sekolah terkadang tidak bisa menegurnya.

Bahkan sekolah pernah ingin menolaknya saat pendaftaran masuk SMA karena Chanyeol terlalu jenius dan disarankan untuk langsung kuliah saja. Tapi eonni Chanyeol, si penyihir kejam itu mengancam kepala sekolahnya dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi...

Chanyeol si jenius berwajah tampan masuk SMA yang bahkan di bawah level otak cemerlangnya.

" Xiumin..." Chanyeol memanggil Xiumin yang mulai menulis sembarang rumus karena sudah terlalu pusing dengan soalnya.

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah masam karena otaknya benar-benar buntu kali ini.

" Beritahu Chen..." Chanyeol memasang headphone-nya dan melepas kacamata bulat itu. Membuat pesona mata hitamnya yang memikat langsung menguar. Mata hitam itu menatap Xiumin dengan kilat serius tapi mengerikan secara bersamaan. " Kita akan mulai perjalanan kita. Perjalanan EXO"

Chanyeol berbisik lirih. " Kita akan bertemu di Budapest bersama satu namja manis"

Xiumin terdiam saat Chanyeol berlalu dari kelas itu dengan santainya. Menghasilkan puluhan hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut setiap siswa. Bahkan dari mereka ada yang mengucapkan kata-kata bersyukur kepada Tuhan secara berlebihan.

Tapi belum seberapa Chanyeol melewati papan tulis di depannya, dengan seenak jidatnya, namja tinggi itu mengambil sebuah spidol hitam di meja seosaengnimnya. Seosaengnimnya hanya bisa menaikkan alis bingung bersama dengan seluruh siswa yang ada.

Dengan cepat, namja itu menulis nomor 1 di papan tulis dan menuliskan rumus belibet tapi tulisannya acak seperti diinjak-injak kambing. Hingga beberapa bagi, coret, dan kali...

Namja itu menulis sebuah angka di tambah garis bawah di bawahnya.

" Jawaban nomor 1 itu adalah 10-√2" Chanyeol menyeringai. " Rumusnya? Kecuali kalian bisa membaca coretanku di papan tulis"

Semua siswa dengan panik berusaha membaca tulisan jelek milik Chanyeol sesaat setelah namja tinggi itu pergi dari kelas dan kembali berkutat dengan Iphone-nya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang mengerang pasrah karena angka dan simbol hampir menyatu dan sama. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu yang mana yang dikali yang mana yang dicoret.

Tapi Xiumin hanya bisa menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyum terkulum.

" Ku harap kau akan menemuka arti sebenarnya dari tulus dan kasih sayang kali ini, Yeol"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung di hadapan komputer sekolahnya. Seosaengnim bahasa mereka menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk membuat makalah dan artikel tentang kesustraan lama dan baru dari zaman ke zaman.

Dan mereka semua diberi waktu 3 jam pelajaran untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan mengetik tugas mereka.

Baekhyun melirik 3 blok terpisah darinya sekarang. Luhan terlihat bolak-balik mengambil buku-buku tebal dan mengetikkannya di komputer miliknya. Semua siswa bekerja keras kali ini karena ini adalah salah satu tugas untuk nilai ujian akhir.

Tapi berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu memang sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari makalahnya tetapi masalahnya, setiap kali dia melihat semua orang yang memakai komputer atau dia melihat komputer, dia merasa firasat buruk.

Seolah-olah sesuatu yang tidak baik menghadangnya jika ia menyentuh komputer itu.

" Baek?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan berpaling dari komputernya. Dan matanya dapat berhadapan langsung dengan seorang yeoja. Baekhyun seketika menahan nafas gugupnya.

Oh tidak...Irene. Baekhyun dulu pernah memendam rasa kepada Irene saat mereka pertama kali sekelas. Dan Baekhyun makin menyukai Irene saat yeoja itu ditunjuk sebagai ketua kelas karena sifat dewasanya.

" Oh hai...I-irene" Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan dirinya.

Irene tersenyum. " Kulihat kau tidak banyak bolak-balik seperti yang lain...apakah kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

Baekhyun berusaha bersikap normal. " Ahh..sudah setengahnya"

Irene melirik sebentar ke arah layar komputer milik Baekhyun yang sudah terisi tulisan-tulisan dan gambar. Yeoja itu menunjuk komputer Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

" Bolehkah aku membacanya?"

Baekhyun seketika menggangguk. " T-tentu saja!"

Baekhyun menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menarik kursi putarnya ke samping dan membiarkan ketua kelas mereka itu membaca makalah hasil karya Baekhyun. Mata Irene menyipit kagum dengan tulisan Baekhyun.

" Woah Baekhyun..." Gumam Irene.

" Aku belum pernah melihat makalah tentang sastra yang sedalam ini. Kau mengupasnya begitu singkat tapi jelas dan mendetail."

Namja manis itu memandang Irene bingung saat gadis itu berlari menjauh ke arah tumpukan buku-buku di meja perpustakaan yang disediakan Mrs. Jessica untuk mereka atas perintah Seosaengnim mereka.

Irene kembali dengan sebuah novel tebal di tangannya. Novel itu ia serahkan kepada Baekhyun.

" Kurasa kau harus membaca ini. The School for Good and Evil karya Soman Chainani adalah novel yang benar-benar pas dengan dirimu dan kupasan makalahmu" Irene tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengambil novel itu dan tersenyum. Irene segera kembali ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan memberitahukan bahwa makalah itu dikirm melalui gmail ke seosaengnim mereka dan harus selesai hari ini juga.

Dan disitulah Baekhyun merasakan kejanggalan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan kira kau tidak bisa kabur dariku"

Chanyeol membuka laptopnya di atap sekolah. Bersama terpaan angin lembut yang menyisir rambut hitam legam milik Chanyeol, namja itu menghack semua akun milik Baekhyun. Gmail, email, instagram, twitter terutama akun-akun vital untuk kebutuhan sekolah dan kerja.

Namja itu memasang headphone-nya dan membiarkan lagu gubahannya sendiri mengalun lembut di telinganya.

Senyum licik terangkat dari wajah Chanyeol.

" Mari kita lihat apa reaksi si mungil ini" Chanyeol terkekeh. " dan...aku akan memastikan kau mengangkat panggilanku kali ini"

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Ahh..bagaimana ini!?"

Baekhyun panik sendiri di bangku miliknya. Dia melihat satu per satu dari teman-temannya sudah memberitahu Irene bahwa mereka sudah selesai mengirim melalui g-mail ke seosaengnim mereka.

Namja itu berusaha mengakses akun miliknya tapi kelihatan akun miliknya terblokir sendirinya dan kata sandinya diubah sedemikian rupa. Baekhyun berusaha membuat akun baru di saat yang genting tapi selalu saja terjadi bug dan error.

Padahal Jaehyun, yang tidak pernah punya akun g-mail masih sempat membuat akun g-mail dan mengirimkan tugasnya.

Namja manis itu menggigit kukunya khawatir. Ia tidak bisa melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri karena tertutup sekat dari kayu agar mereka tidak saling mencontek. Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta bantuan dari Luhan atau tidak Irene karena waktu hampir habis tapi ia tetap tidak bisa membuat akaun email atau masuk ke akun sebelumnya.

" Kenapa dengan akunku?" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Nilainya benar-benar di ujung tanduk jika saja ia tidak mengirimkan tugas ini segera.

" Hiksss..."

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi dan menangis. Ia memang benar tidak suka menangis tapi kalau nilai, dia akan menangis. Kehilangan nilai sama saja membuat Luhan makin terbebani. Hyung-nya itu sudah bekerja keras demi hidup mereka dan merasa terbantu dengan beasiswa Baekhyun.

Jika Baekhyun kehilangan beasiswanya karena hal sekecil ini, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang lemah dan bodoh soal komputer ini. Baekhyun memutar kursornya panik.

 _Drrrrtttt..._

 _Drrrrrtttt..._

 _Drrrrtttttt..._

" Aish!" Erang Baekhyun. " Siapa sialan yang menelponku saat genting begini!?"

Baekhyun merogoh kantung celananya dan menemuka nomor tanpa nama tertera jelas di layarnya. Baekhyun berusaha tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja komputer tapi nomor itu tetap tidak henti-hentinya memanggilnya seperti setan.

Hingga akhirnya kekesalan Baekhyun meledak.

" YA HALO!? BISA KAU PANGGIL AKU LAIN KALI KARENA AKU SEDANG DALAM MASA GENTING!?"

" Genting karena semua akunmu terblokir dengan sendirinya?" Suara di seberang sana terkekeh.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan hampir saja ingin melemparkan teleponnya ke komputer. Namja manis itu melototkan mata tidak percaya dengan orang yang baru saja menelponnya sekarang. Apa dia baru saja menyebutkan masalah Baekhyun?

" K-kau..." Baekhyun mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya dengan wajah curiga. "k-kau siapa?"

Suara di seberang makin terkekeh dengan nada husky dan bariton yang sexy.

" Aku adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kau matikan teleponnya kemarin malam"

Baekhyun menjerit kaget. " KAU!? S-SI CY!?"

" Daebakkk..." Puji CY. " Kau ternyata masih mengingatku manis!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan seketika merengutkan bibirnya saat kata-kata manis terumbar dari mulut si namja pengidap gigantisme dan aneh di caffe milik Xiumin itu.

" Aku namja dasar kau brengsek!" Maki Baekhyun frontal. " Dan berhentilah menyebutku manis seperti aku yeoja saja!"

Cy bersiul. " Wah wah wah...ternyata kau berani sekali"

Baekhyun merengut. " Apa maumu!? Bagaimana kau tahu...m-masalahku?"

Cy tersenyum lebar di seberang dan membalas Baekhyun dengan nada riang tapi di teling Baekhyun...jawaban CY membuatnya seperti disambar petir langsung di ulu hati.

" Karena aku yang meretas akunmu! Dan memblokir semuanya!"

Baekhyun menggeram kaget. " MWOYA!? DASAR KAU SIALAN! BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN! DASAR KAU RAKSASA! KEMBALIKAN AKUNKU!"

" Ckckckckck..." Cy berdecak di seberang. " Oh tidak bisa...aku juga meretas semua akun vitalmu yang lain. Aku juga bisa membuat terseret dalam kejahatan sekarang karena salah memasukkan namamu ke dalam daftar buronan FBI tapi...aku tidak ingin. Kecuali kau terus memaksaku berbuat itu"

Baekhyun mendesis ngeri dan menggeram makin berat. Dia benar-benar marah dengan namja sialan yang menelponnya sekarang. APA-APAAN ITU!? Baekhyun bersumpah dia benar-benar membenci seorang CY disini.

" Kau siapa!?" Tanya Baekhyun kasar. " dan apa maumu kepadaku!?"

Cy terkekeh geli. " Byun Baekhyun manis~ Byun Baekhyunku yang begitu mungil dan naif~"

Baekhyun mengaum garang. " AKU NAMJA DASAR KAU TOLOL! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENGKLAIMKU DASAR PEDOPHIL! BEDEBAH SIALAN!"

" Baiklah Byun Baek..." Suara CY seolah santai tapi isi suara itu menusuk. " Kau berani memanggilku tolol berarti kau berani masuk ke dalam kematianmu sendiri. Aku sudah dengan baik hati menawarkan cara damai dengan membujukmu tapi kau melawan..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia mulai takut saat CY tertawa.

" Akulah pemegang kunci hidupmu sekarang Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu siapa dirimu, apa yang kau lakukan, latar belakangmu dan semua tentangmu! Aku bisa saja menyeretmu dalam kasus kejahatan sesuka diriku" Cy mengelus Iphone. " tapi karena kau memaksa...aku terpaksa melakukannya sendiri"

" Melakukan apa!?" Baekhyun panik sendiri. nadanya yang asalanya berat langsung berubah menjadi kecil dan melengking seperti saat-saat ia ketakutan. Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati dengan CY ini. " Kumohon apapun yang kau lakukan jangan lakukan itu! Jangan! Kumohon jangan!"

Cy bergumam. " Apa yang lebih baik... menjadikanmu tawanan ternama FBI atau...menjualmu ke tempat pelacuran bersama hyung cantikmu itu? Ohh..harga kalian pasti tinggi sekali."

Baekhyun melebarkan mata horror. " Kumohon tuan CY! J-Jangan lakukan itu! kumohon jangaaaan! Hyung-ku tidak tahu apa-apa! A-aku yang kau i-inginkan!K-kumohon j-jangan lakukan itu...hikss..j-jangan..."

Tawa Cy meledak mendengar suara isakan manis milik Baekhyun. " Padahal jika kalian dijual...kalian pasti sangat tinggi sekali. Banyak namja bernafsu di luar sana yang akan membeli kalian dengan harga setinggi langit."

Baekhyun terisak. " K-kumohon..j-jangan seret H-hyung ku...d-dia tidak tahu apa-apa... a-aku akan melakukan apa y-yang kau m-minta..."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia ingin Baekhyun sendiri yang merangkak putus asa kepadanya. Tanpa embel-embel nama hyung-nya. Dia ingin si mungil itu benar-benar putus asa dan membutuhkan seorang Chanyeol.

" Baiklah..." Chanyeol tersenyum. " Malam ini buka laptopmu jam 1 malam"

" J-jam 1 malam" Baekhyun merengutkan keningnya bingung. " Untuk apa?"

" Kau akan tahu sendiri. Jika ingin hyung-mu selamat, jangan sampai kau ketahuan atau kau membocorkan hal ini kepada orang lain." Ucap Cy. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi makin dalam.

" Pastikan kau memasuki akun gmailmu"

Baekhyun berdehem. " Tunggu dulu! Bukannya kau memblokir semua akun gmail-ku? Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kembali?"

" Itu perkara mudah" Chanyeol tertawa. " Aku akan membuka akunmu sehabis ini. dengar...aku akan tahu jika kau mencoba-coba kabur atau mengadukan hal ini kepada orang lain atau pihak berwajib. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi...aku tidak bisa menjamin kau masih hidup untuk esok hari"

Baekhyun meneguk ludah berat. " Jadi setelah aku membuka laptop?"

" Tunggu intruksi dariku" Sahut Chanyeol. " Dan pastikan kau mengangkat teleponku..."

" Kita membuat perjanjian"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

" Perjanjian apa?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

" Mudah saja... kau akan berada di bawah kendaliku dan aku akan menjamin kau tidak akan ku apa-apakan"

Baekhyun mengamuk seketika. " APA-APAAN ITU!? MEMANGNYA AKU BUDAKMU HAH!? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SUDI!"

Sorot mata Chanyeol langsung menggelap dan nadanya menjadi dingin. Sekarang Chanyeol yang periang berbuah menjadi si Chanyeol yang psikopat dan berdarah dingin. Chanyeol si introvert yang berbahaya.

Saat si pangeran berubah menjadi si pemburu.

" Baiklah" Nada suara Chanyeol datar. " Kau mencari lubang kematianmu sendiri Byun Baekhyun. Hyung-mu tidak akan kujamin keselamatannya sekarang...akan kubiarkan rekanku mengacak-ngacak hidupnya"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring. Dia saja tidak tahu menahu dengan orang yang sedang menelponnya sekarang tapi mendengar dia mengancam hidupnya terutama hidup Baekhyun dan Luhan...Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam.

" Aku..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk menjawab tulus tanpa memaki dan mengutuk Chanyeol. " Aku menerima perjanjiannya...awas kau bila macam-macam dengan hyungku. Aku tidak akan takut mati jika saja kau menyeretnya"

Chanyeol langsung mengubah wajah dinginnya menjadi si periang lagi. " Tentu saja manis! Dan mulai sekarang...kau punya nama yang hanya kau dan orang-orangku yang tahu"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. " Apa?"

" B.b.h"

Tunggu dulu...Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

" Ehh...tapi aku su−"

"−Baiklah! Perjanjian kita sudah selesai dan aku akan membuka akunmu!" Sahut Chanyeol. " Tapi ingat ini...selama kita terikat perjanjian maka kau tidak boleh mencari tahu tentang diriku dan wajahku atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu"

Baekhyun memprotes tidak suka. Klien mana yang mau untuk tidak mengetahui klien si pembuat perjanjian?

" Kena−"

 _Tuuuut..._

 _Tuuuttt..._

 _Tuuutttt..._

Baekhyun menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya. Namja manis itu melihat Luhan yang mulai mengabsenkan dirinya dengan pandangan mata khawatir. Dia hanya namja biasa dan miskin.

Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya takdir seberat ini? Dia baru berumur 15 tahun tapi dia sudah dihadapkan dengan sebuah permasalahan yang sangat rumit sekarang. permasalahan yang tidak cocok di tanggung namja semuda dirinya.

" YAAAKKK CEREWET!"

Baekhyun kaget saat Luhan berdiri di depannya dan memarahinya.

" SAMPAI KAPAN KAU INGIN BENGONG SEPERTI ORANG BODOH DISANA HAH!? KITA PUNYA 10 MENIT TERSISA DAN CEPAT KIRIM TUGASMU!" Omel Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengus. " Yak! Dasar rusa Beijing!"

Luhan mendengus dan menjauh dari meja Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai masuk ke akunnya dengan was-was. Takut kalau-kalau namja itu berbohong dan hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun.

" Dasar bedebah brengsek" Maki Baekhyun. " Akan kubunuh kau misalnya kau berbohong"

Dan benar saja...Namja itu memang tidak berbohong.

Baekhyun menganga parah saat ia berhasil masuk akunnya yang lama dan mulai mengirimkan tugasnya. Namja manis itu benar-benar ingin mencari tahu siapa CY ini sebenarnya dan apa maksudnya dengan perjanjian tadi.

.

.

.

.

" Xi...Luhan?"

" Bukannya namanya Byun Luhan?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi melihat akta kelahiran Luhan yang bertuliskan marga Xi. Bukannya Byun seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem di sebelah Sehun. Mereka sedang duduk di dalam kereta bawah tanah milik keluarga Park yang membuat mereka berdua bisa keluar masuk korea selatan sesuka hati dengan jaringan bawah tanah yang rahasia.

" Ku serahkan Luhan padamu"

Sehun bergumam. " Kenapa kau punya nama Xi−Luhan?"

" Apakah kau Lulu ku yang hilang 11 tahun yang lalu?"

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

* * *

(A/N)

Halo semuanya^^

sorry jika saya lama...karena berbagai macam hal. Terima kasih buat semua review kalian. Review kalian memberi saya semangat buat nulis karena saya meras termotivasi.

dan ohh...saya punya akun wattpad dengan nama yang sama dengan di fanfiction. Ya bolehlah kita saling follow memfolloe oke. Jika bisa...singgah sebentar ke cerita milik saya boleh juga ^^

See ya at the next chapter ^^

Sincerely

A.W.J


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

.

Cast:

All EXO members and another Kpop Artists

.

.

.

Pairings :

ChanBaek

HunHan

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Warning:

Yaoi

Boys love ( BL)

BoyxBoy

Some mature Contents and Words

Rated M

.

.

.

Genre :

Romance

Crime

Adventure

Hurt and Comfort

.

.

.

Semua chara adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ortu masing-masing. EXO adalah milik SM Entertainment dan seluruh EXO-L.

saya hanya meminjam dan cerita Original milik saya

No plagiat please -_-

so many typos dan gaje berhamburan. plus garing all the time

.

.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Baiklah

Ini sudah benar-benar di luar kewarasan Baekhyun. Bahkan ini mungkin sudah di luar dari batas urat kesabarannya!

Sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat hingga berjalan dengan kaki dijinjitkan seperti ballerina dan membuatnya hampir terpeleset mencium tempat sampah, Baekhyun menggerutu.

Namja manis itu melempar laptop Luhan dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur sambil mengeluh dan menggerutu dengan mata setengah tidur. Persetan dengan Luhan yang akan mencincangnya habis-habisan esok atau Baekhyun yang dipasung di puncak apartemen, masalah Baekhyun dengan namja mesum keparat itu harus selesai!

" Apa-apaan..." keluh Baekhyun. Bibirnya merengut parah dan namja itu menggeram kesal. " Menyuruhku bangun jam 1... apa-apaan peraturan aneh itu!? Menyelesaikan perkara sedikit saja sampai segininya..."

Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur bermotif rillakumanya. Namja itu beberapa kali menguap dan mencebikkan bibirnya khas orang mengantuk berat. Bahkan namja itu hampir saja tergoda untuk menutup matanya keseluruhan dan tidur dengan nyaman.

Tetapi, setiap kali matanya bertubrukan dengan layar laptop, Baekhyun langsung mengingat perkataan Chanyeol siang tadi.

Sial... dasar namja alien. Namja 4D, raksasa mesum, pengidap gigantisme akut, dan tuan bejat.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang sengaja ia letakkan di samping laptop. Namja manis itu mendengus kasar saat layar laptopnya telah menyala sempurna, tapi si CY sialan itu tidak menelponnya sama sekali.

Hanya layar hitam kosong yang mengisi ponselnya.

" Jadi..." Baekhyun mendesis ngeri. " Aku mengorbankan tidurku, membohongi hyung ku kalau aku ingin tidur lebih awal, mencuri laptop si rusa cina itu, dan menunggumu seperti orang kurang waras..."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya memerah merah di antara remang-remang cahaya lampu tidur. " Hanya untuk...hal sia-sia ini!?"

Oh...Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar ingin membunuh CY.

" Dasar namja aneh!" Baekhyun melempar koleksi boneka rillakumanya sambil mengerang kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Namja manis itu juga hampir saja melempar ponselnya atau laptop Luhan karena merasa jengkel setengah mati. Baekhyun rela-rela saja menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sekolah dengan wajah pucat dan mandi keringat dingin seperti orang keracunan setiap kali menatap komputer.

Bahkan namja itu bolos kelas musik favoritnya dan mengeluh sakit, tetapi sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin menjauhkan diri dari hyung-nya yang menatapnya dengan wajah garang itu.

Bukan karena merasa takut, dia hanya merasa ingin sekali menangis saat menatap Luhan. Menatap Luhan membuatnya secara tidak langsung mengingat nada bass milik CY yang memanggilnya dengan nada mengancam dan licik.

Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun hampir memekik ketakutan setiap kali mengingat CY. Seolah-olah orang yang sedang dibicarakan berada tepat di belakangnya, menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam dan suara lirih yang mampu membuat Baekhyun asma.

Tapi kali ini...

" Aku ingin sekali menamparmu CY!" Erang Baekhyun kasar. " AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENAMPARMU DENGAN PANCI!"

Baiklah...

Urat kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar putus kali ini.

Namja manis itu berdiri dari ranjangnya dengan kasar. Menutup laptop hyung-nya yang belum dimatikan dan mengambil ponselnya paksa. Bibir kissable milik namja manis itu benar-benar merengut tanpa ada celah kembali untuk tersenyum.

Mata sayu Baekhyun berubah jadi garang dan namja itu melempar ponselnya dengan hati panas ke atas meja belajarnya. Namja itu beberapa kali menyumpah lirih dan meletakkan laptop Luhan ke atas meja dengan hati-hati. ( Itu karena Luhan akan mengutukknya hingga telinganya berdarah jika laptopnya lecet sedikit saja)

" Aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika aku dipenjara" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Namja manis itu menggertakkan giginya garang. " Aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika saja PCY ITU MATI DI TANGANKU!"

Baekhyun dengan kebiasaan lamanya− mengerang dan menyumpah, berdiri dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menatap sinis laptop Luhan yang menyala.

Namja manis itu mengambil laptop Luhan dan ponselnya balik. Meletakkan kedua benda itu kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan ingin saja kembali menutup laptop Luhan jengkel. Tetapi sesuatu di layarnya yang sudah Baekhyun buka kembali karena suara CY mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti sirine rusak, membuat namja itu mengerjapkan mata lucu dan mengganti wajah masam seperti pel usang itu menjadi semanis seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

" Eh..." Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menumpu tubuh langsing itu dengan kedua sikunya. " D-dia.."

Namja manis itu menarik laptop Luhan dan meletakkan benda berwarna silver itu ke pangkuannya. Layar yang menyala dengan tambahan background sebuah foto, membuat namja manis itu merasa hatinya menghangat.

Baekhyun tertawa manis dan tersenyum. " Kkkk...tidak kusangka si rusa beijing itu memasang foto ini!"

Namja manis itu terus menerus mengusap layar Luhan dengan hati yang bahagia. Rasa jengkelnya kepada si brengsek PCY itu menjadi menguap setelah melihat laptop Luhan. Padahal mereka berdua seringkali berkelahi hingga hampir menimbulkan perang dunia ketiga dengan lemparan panci bolong dan penggorengan.

Dan tentu saja...membuat mereka berdua ingin dicincang oleh Kim Ahjumma sambil membawa pisau daging giling.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Namja itu menggumam sambil tersenyum.

Ternyata, segarang-garangnya dan _semanly-nya_ hyungnya itu, ternyata dia masih punya hati. Padahal Baekhyun sudah meragukan kemanusiaan Luhan gara-gara urat sabarnya benar-benar pendek. Bahkan dia bisa saja mendempret seseorang sekasar mungkin hingga yang didempret trauma berat setiap kali melihat Luhan.

" Ah! Aku harus mengambil foto ini!"

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel model lamanya itu. Namja manis itu membuka kuncinya dan menggerakkan kakinya riang. Sambil tertawa, Baekhyun membuka opsi kamera dan memotret layar laptop Luhan.

" Kkkk..." Kikik Baekhyun. " Aku saja sudah tidak punya foto ini lagi! Ckckck...kukira dia juga sudah menghapus foto ini"

Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya senang. Namja itu beberapa kali mengutak-atik ponselnya. Bahkan Baekhyun beberapa kali tertawa geli menatap foto di ponselnya.

Tidak ia sangka Luhan masih menyimpan foto masa kecil mereka. Foto saat mereka masih berumur sekitar 8 dan 10 tahun saat itu. Kedua anak kecil lucu yang berdiri di depan sebuah persawahan yang menguning. Ibunya memengangi tangan Baekhyun dan ayahnya memegani tangan Luhan.

Kabut pagi masih terlihat di foto itu dan cahaya mentari datang dari arah belakang mereka.

" Sudah berapa tahun.." Gumam Baekhyun kecil.

Namja itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di samping badannya dan melirik laptop Luhan yang masih menyala sebentar sebelum kembali merebahkan kepalanya pasrah.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggumam sambil menerawang. " Sudah berapa tahun sejak foto itu diambil? Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan hyung..."

Namja manis itu membalikkan badannya hingga ia mampu menatap ponselnya yang berwarna hitam. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya ke depan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatapnya sambil berebah. Namja manis itu seketika menggembungkan pipinya saat foto itu adalah hal pertama yang kembali ia lihat setelah ia mengaktifkan ponselnya.

" Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata kaget dan segera berdiri.

" Sial!" Umpat Baekhyun lirih. " Mati aku!"

Namja manis itu turun dari ranjangnya panik dan gelisah. Namja itu juga melolotkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya seperti ingin berteriak tapi ia tahan karena ia tahu Luhan berada di luar kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengigit kukunya gelisah. Ia melemparkan tatapan ke ranjangnya yang masih terdapat laptop Luhan yang menyala terang. Namja itu makin ingin berteriak takut dan panik.

" Demi Tuhan! Sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat kasar. " Dia kesini! Selimut mana selimut!?"

 _ **Taap...**_

 _ **Taaap...**_

 _ **Taaaap...**_

Baekhyun menarik selimut di kursi belajarnya kasar hingga mampu menarik kursi itu menjauh. " Sialan! Dia benar-benar ingin kesini!"

Namja manis itu segera berlari ke ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan suara memekik kecil seperti suara tikus. Kebiasannya saat terdesak atau takut. Namja itu benar-benar menutup laptop Luhan teramat kasar.

Persetan dengan lecet! Jika Luhan tahu dia mengambil laptopnya tanpa izin si rusa cina itu, bisa mati tercincang Baekhyun. Masalah lecet bisa diatasi lain kali!

Baekhyun langsung mengambil selimut besarnya yang bergambar rillakuma dan menyembunyikan laptop di balik selimut.

Baekhyun sendiri langsung meloncat ke atas kasur dengan panik saat ia mendengar suara kaki Luhan berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Mata Baekhyun melotot ketakutan dan namja itu segera menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepalanya.

" Aku janji jadi anak baik!" Baekhyun bergumam lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. " Aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi"

" Ahh sial!" Baekhyun mengumpat lagi. Namja itu bergumam khawatir dan panik saat pintu kamarnya dibuka. " Aku menutup selimut sampai kepala!"

Namja itu juga menutup matanya erat sambil bergetar ketakutan dan berharap Luhan tidak akan menyingkap selimutnya karena Luhan tidak suka melihat kebiasaan Baekhyun yang menyelimuti dirinya sampai ke atas kepala.

Namja rusa itu pasti selalu beralasan kalau Baekhyun bisa saja mati kehabisan nafas di balik selimut. Atau ada cicak dan kecoa yang masuk ke dalam selimut selagi Baekhyun bersembunyi.

Maka dari itu dia benci jika harus berselimut di samping hyung-nya saat acara camping atau perkemahan sekolah. Luhan pasti akan mengomeli Baekhyun padahal wajah Baekhyun sudah mati kedinginan karena terpapar angin malam.

Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada ujung selimut dan makin menutup matanya erat. Kepalanya juga tertunduk dan ia seperti menggulung badan karena kali ini ia benar takut dan panik. Tidak ia sangka Luhan masih bangun jam segini. Jam 1 pagi yang Baekhyun saja mengomel karena terpaksa bangun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak dan menjerit sekarang karena tangan Luhan persis menempel di kepalanya.

" Aissh anak ini..." keluh Luhan. Namja itu mengucek matanya yang setengah terbuka. " Masih saja dia menutup kepalanya..."

Luhan menyentuh selimut itu. Dia juga menekan-nekannya lembut. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah karena Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Bahkan namja manis itu tidak merespon tangan Luhan.

" Biarlah..." Luhan menguap dan melepaskan tangannya. " Aku benar-benar ngantuk sekarang"

Namja bermata rusa itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan menjauhi ranjang Baekhyun. Dia sendiri terpaksa bangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar yang parah karena kebelet dan haus. Jika saja dua hal itu tidak terjadi, jangan harap ia mau bangun. Bergerak dari ranjang saja tidak.

Luhan lagi-lagi menguap. Namja itu memegangi kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun. Luhan berdiri dan sedikit melirik ke belakang. Melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat damai di dalam selimut sebelum keluar dengan cepat karena sumpah, matanya dari tadi sudah benar-benar ingin menutup.

Kalau bisa ia sudah tertidur di dapur atau kamar mandi karena saking ngantuknya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit bergerak. Menggulung ketakutan itu ternyata panas dan gerah. Namja manis itu benar-benar membuka matanya saat dirasa Luhan sudah menjauh dan kembali ke kamar si rusa cina itu.

Telinga Baekhyun menjadi lebih awas seketika. Berusaha memastikan kalau Luhan tidak berada di dalam radius kamarnya atau jalan menuju kamarnya.

" Huuh" Desah Baekhyun lega. " Si rusa itu selalu mengagetkanku dimanapun ia berada!"

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya kasar dan menendangnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Namja manis itu duduk dan bernafas lega.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. " Ahhh...kenapa aku harus dihadapkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini? Sudah Luhan, aku juga harus menghadapi CY mesum itu lagi! Apakah tidak bisa sehari saja aku bebas dari segalah hal yang merepotkan!?"

Namja manis itu merengutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kecil ke lantai karena kesal.

" ARRRGHH Tuhan!" Baekhyun mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. " Aku janji jadi anak baik! Kumohon jangan beri aku masalah-masalah aneh macam ini lagiii!"

 _ **Drrrrtttt...**_

 _ **Drrrrrrtttt...**_

 _ **Drrrrrrttttt...**_

" Eh! Eh! Apa ini!?"

Baekhyun segera bangun dengan panik dan wajahnya memerah. Pasalnya ada sesuatu yang bergetar di bawah pantatnya dan getarannya itu bisa dibilang cukup keras hingga membuat Baekhyun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

" Ahh...jangan berpikir macam macam Byun Baekhyun pabbo!" Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. " Angkat teleponnya!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya malu dan bergumam. Memaki dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkat ponsel yang berdering keras dan bergetar. Yang berada tepat di tempat yang baru saja diduduki Baekhyun.

Namja manis itu menatap layarnya gugup dan mengambil nafas dalam. Ia sudah mengganti nomor tidak dikenal itu dengan nama CY hingga yang muncul di layarnya sekarang adalah nama CY.

Baekhyun kembali mendudukkan diri di ranjang dengan pandangan mata gelisah dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi dan lehernya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir sambil menarik laptop Luhan ke arahnya.

" Huuuh..." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. " Aisshh...kau pasti bisa Baek! Selesaikan ini maka semuanya selesai!"

Baekhyun mendekatkan ponsel itu ke arah wajahnya. Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum menjawab. " Kau tidak boleh kalah dari si mesum itu! Kau punya beasiswa dan kau berbakat Baek! Dia ingin mengancammu dan hyung mu saja! Hwaiting!"

Tuut!

" Halo?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Biarpun dia sudah berusaha terdengar tegar tapi nadanya masih saja pelan bahkan cenderung ke mencicit seperti kebiasaannya saat takut dan panik.

" _Ah halo? Dengan Byun Baekhyun kan?"_

Baekhyun seketika mengerutkan dahi dalam dan menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit dari telinganya. Namja manis itu benar-benar sangat kebingungan. Ia menatap ponselnya yang menyala dengan dahi mengernyit dan mulut terkatup rapat karena bingung.

Baekhyun kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. " A-ah ya...dengan Byun Baekhyun disini"

" _Oh baguslah..."_ Suara di seberang menyahut datar. _" Oi tiang listrik! Kerjakan tugasmu!"_

Dan yang Baekhyun dengar berikutnya adalah suara khas milik CY yang setengah berteriak dan tergesa-gesa ke arah sumber suara. Ditambah namja tinggi itu juga menyumpah dengan kata-kata albino.

" _Oh ya halo Baek?"_ Suara CY melengking di ponsel.

Baekhyun mendengus berat. " Ya apa!? Bagaimana ini selanjutnya!? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

CY terkekeh ringan dan Baekhyun mendengar namja itu mengetik sesuatu. Entah di laptop atau PC. Yang jelas Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kecepatan bunyi ketikan tangan CY.

" A-apa..." Baekhyun berinisiatif membuka suara walaupun nadanya terdengar kecil dan menjurus ke cicitan takut. " Apa yang kau lakukan dan..s-siapa yang menjawab tadi? I-itu bukan k-kau kan?"

CY bergumam dan sesekali menyeringai hingga terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun. Biarpun pertama tadi namja mungil itu berusaha tegar, ternyata ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya di balik nada suaranya.

Sebuah kesalahan kecil yang berakibat fatal jika kau menghadapi CY.

" _Oh tadi..."_ Chanyeol mengapit Iphonenya dengan bahunya selagi namja itu mengetik sesuatu di PC berukuran besarnya di kamarnya. Namja tinggi itu memakai headphone-nya dan fokus. _" Tadi itu rekanku"_

" Rekan?" Baekhyun yang memainkan laptopnya segera terdiam. Matanya melebar lucu dengan mulut membuka tidak percaya. " M-mwo? R-rekan?"

Chanyeol menggumam mengiyakan selagi ia mengakses sesuatu melalui PC-nya. Bahkan namja itu mengacuhkan Sehun yang mengirim email ke PC-nya sedari tadi. Ia tidak bisa masuk karena namja tinggi itu memasang plang " DO NOT DISTURB!" di depan kamarnya.

Yang berarti kau ganggu CY maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia esok harinya.

Sehun sendiri berdiri dengan alis menukik dan wajah masam di depan pintu kamar CY yang tertutup rapat. Sudah seenak jidat lebarnya ia menendang Sehun keluar kamar, namja yoda itu juga menguncinya.

Mana kaosnya tertinggal di kasur bau milik CY. Ia saja berdiri dengan tubuh naked dan celana pendek di depan pintu CY seperti gelandangan yang minta sedekah. Siapa tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga aktivitas EXO dan siapa juga yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pergi dari PC?

" Dasar kau tiang keparat" Geram Sehun. " Akan kuracuni sarapanmu besok dengan racun serangga"

Chanyeol menyeringai hingga lesung pipi tercetak di salah satu pipinya. _" Ya rekan... rekan yang akan mengutak-atik hidup hyung-mu jika kau berbuat macam-macam, Baccon~"_

Baekhyun seketika membuka mulutnya dan menukikkan alisnya tidak terima. Namja manis itu menngerutkan dahi dan seketika memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

" Halo tuan CY!" Protes Baekhyun. Namja manis itu mendumel. " Aku akan menuruti perintahmu sesuai perjanjian sialan itu, tapi bisakah kau tidak membawa-bawa hyungku? Kau sudah berjanji tadi! Dan juga berhentilah memanggilku Baccon! Itu tidak lucu! Aku bukan makanan aku manusia! Kita sudah sepakat kau memanggilku Bbh!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar dumelan Baekhyun, melebarkan matanya dan mengulum senyum kesenangan. Tidak pernah ia dapatkan orang yang masih bisa mendumel panjang lebar seperti ibu-ibu di saat Chanyeol sudah mengancamnya. Namja tinggi itu menatap PC-nya dan tersenyum-senyum tertarik sendiri seperti orang gila.

Matanya berkilat senang dan ia terkekeh. _" Kkkk..baiklah baiklah. Mianhe... aku bilang namamu dipanngil dengan Bbh. Tapi aku tidak bilang aku sepakat dengan itu...jadi~Bacoon...bisakah kau buka laptopmu sekarang?"_

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya geram dan wajahnya memerah berang. Namja manis itu seketika menggerutu dan menghentakkan kakinya di ranjang kasar. " OKE! TERSERAH KAU JIKA KAU MAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN BACOON! TAPI!"

" _Tapi?"_ Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan mengulum senyum penasaran. _" Tapi apa?"_

Baekhyun menggerakkan jarinya di laptop Luhan kasar dan namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia juga menggerutu dan menggembungkan pipinya yang tidak lain merupakan kebiasaannya bila jengkel terhadap seseorang.

Dan seorang CY membuatnya sangat jengkel.

Saking jengkelnya, Baekhyun bisa saja berubah menjadi Luhan yang sumbunya benar-benar pendek dan mendempret seseorang sekasar mungkin. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun ingin sekali memaki seorang CY habis-habisan hingga namja sialan itu tidak bisa bertahan sehari saja tanpa terngiang-ngiang makian Baekhyun dan kalau untung, CY jadi gila sekalian.

Baekhyun mendesis. "−tapi aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan YODA! TITIK!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mampu menahan tawa dan senyumnya saat mendengar suara lengkingan milik Baekhyun yang kelewat mengerikan tapi imut itu. Ia sendiri bahkan membuka mata sipitnya karena kaget dengan Baekhyun yang benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Namja ini benar-benar unik.

Chanyeol mengangkat kakinya dan menekuknya hingga ia seperti berjongkok di atas kursinya. _" Eoh...kenapa Yoda? Aku bahkan tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan karakter star wars yang satu itu"_

" Karena telingamu besar dasar bodoh!" Maki Baekhyun. Wajah namja manis itu sudah masam sepenuhnya. " Aku melihat telingamu di cafe dan bentuknya aneh. Telingamu terlalu besar untuk ukuran manusia!"

Bukannya tersinggung seperti kebiasaan yang tidak suka direndahkan, Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia malah tertawa lucu. Bukannya mengancam namja itu karena telah berani mengatainya. Apa saja reaksi dari Baekhyun selalu membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa saat Baekhyun mulai menggerutu dan mendumel kepadanya. Namja tinggi itu terdiam dan menjilat bibirnya dalam diam. Menatap PC-nya yang menyala sambil berpikir.

' _Ada apa denganku?'_ Gumam Chanyeol. _' Ini aneh sekali...'_

Baekhyun yang merasa kalau CY menjadi senyap, mulai kembali jengkel. " Hei Yoda sialan! Ini sudah tengah malam dan kau tau!? Besok aku ada kelas pagi! Cepatlah!"

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar dumelan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti banteng sakit gigi itu. Nafasnya kelewat cepat dan beberapa kali gumamam kutukan atau ejekan frontal Baekhyun terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Namja bertelinga besar itu menarik nafas lirih dan menatap PC nya fokus. _" Baiklah... kita akan percepat ini Bacoon supaya kau dapat tidur seperti putri salju dan mimpi indah dengan badan rampingmu itu"_

" APA!?" Baekhyun meremas handphone di tangannya dengan teramat kasar.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mengetik beberapa huruf dan angka di layar PC-nya sambil menyeringai dan tersenyum tidak karuan _. " Ya... Badanmu memang ramping. Bahkan saat di caffe saja kukira kau anak hilang. Oh ya...anak hilang yang berwajah manis seperti perempuan dan gugup seperti anak perawan."_

Baekhyun benar-benar meremas handphone-nya dengan teramat kuat. Sprei bermotif Rillakuma miliknya saja sudah berbentuk tidak karuan sedari tadi. Antara kakinya yang panas untuk menendang-nendang atau tangannya yang gatal ingin merobek sprei beserta isi sprei-nya sekalian, gara-gara seorang makhluk hidup bernama CY yang benar-benar membuatnya sepanas bara api.

" −Baiklah Bbh" Suara Chanyeol memberat.

Baekhyun seketika mengubah wajah masamnya menjadi wajah kaget sesaat setelah suara berat milik namja berwajah tampan itu memasuki telinganya. " Eoh?"

Chanyeol menatap datar PC-nya. Matanya menyorot dingin. Wajah tampannya yang identik itu seketika mengeras seperti ia baru saja melihat hal paling memuakkan dalam hidupnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun panik tetapi dengan lirih. Namja manis itu mulai menatap sekitarnya takut dan fokus kepada CY. Nada namja itu seketika benar-benar berubah. Seolah-olah CY memiliki dua kepribadian yang berlawanan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menekan tombol enter. Rautnya datar dan sorot matanya ke layar seperti seseorang yang sudah tidak punya hati lagi. Seorang pembunuh yang bersiap untuk mengecap darah hingga dahaganya terpuaskan.

" _Bbh"_ Panggil CY datar. _" Besok−setelah kau pulang sekolah, datanglah ke alamat yang akan ku kirimkan ke handphonemu. Tunggulah disana. Jangan berbuat apapun dan berbaur dengan yang lain"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dalam. "Berbaur? Jangan berbuat apapun? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Baekhyun−kau pernah melempar?"_

" Hah?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan bukan saja dahinya, tetapi wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya di laptop Luhan kelewat cepat karena bingung. " Semua orang bisa melempar! Aku pun bisa! Aku malah pernah ikut klub Baseball saat masih kelas 7!"

CY bergumam. _" Baguslah−berarti kau punya skill dasar"_

Baekhyun mendengus sekuat mungkin. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya. " Apa-apaan maksudmu itu!? Apakah kau meragukan kemampuanku!? Aku juga namja!"

Cy bergumam dan matanya berulang kali naik turun di PC. Ia menahan Iphone-nya di antara telinga dan bahu. Mengepitnya sedemikian rupa agar tidak terjatuh.

" _Dengan tubuh kecil dan mungil itu, siapapun akan meragukanmu Byun Baekhyun."_ Chanyeol bergumam berat. _" Tidak terkecuali denganku, tapi aku percaya kau punya sesuatu yang orang lain tidak punya"_

Baekhyun membuat gerakan dengan tangannya kesal dan merengut. Memaki Chanyeol lewat wajah dan gesturnya. " Ya ya ya! Sekarang apa? Mana alamatnya?"

Sesuatu muncul di laptop Luhan. Sebuah email masuk begitu saja dan membuat Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laptop Luhan. Namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahi dan membuka email itu.

" Heh?" Baekhyun mencicit lirih. " B-bagaimana si m-mesum itu tahu email ku ada d-dua?"

" _Bbh?"_ Panggil CY lagi. _" Kau disana?"_

Baekhyun tersentak dan ia menjawab dengan nada gugup. " A-ah ya! Anu−"

"− _sebelum kau ke tempat itu, datangilah caffe milik Xiumin. Beritahu Xiumin kalau kau punya keperluan pada seorang bernama KJD. Setelah kau bertemu dengannya, dia akan memberi tahu bagaimana selanjutnya"_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. " A-apakah akan berbahaya? M-maksudku Xiumin hyung−"

Chanyeol menarik senyum singkat. _" Cukup tunjukkan email ku yang masuk ke laptop hyungmu, Bbh. Lakukan apa yang kusuruh maka tidak akan terjadi apapun yang membahayakan dan oh soal melempar...pastikan kau mengenai sasaran"_

Baekhyun memainkan jari kakinya dan menautkannya gugup. Ia tidak pernah merasa seberat ini sebelumnya saat menerima tugas. Si namja tiang listrik itu mengenal Xiumin hyung. Dia tahu Xiumin dan laptop hyung-nya.

Entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbahaya akan menghadangnya nanti.

" B-baiklah...Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Aku?"_ Ulang Chanyeol. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengulum bibir bawahnya senang saat nada si mungil itu mengecil dan kelihatan berharap. _" Oh aku juga akan kesana. 20 menit setelah kau disana"_

" 20 menit!?" Beo Baekhyun dengan nada tidak nyaman. " S-soal melempar...apa yang harus jadi sasaranku?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil _. " Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu karena saat kau melempar nanti, aku akan membantumu!"_

Baekhyun merengutkan bibirnya. " Benarkah? Awas kalau kau tidak ada disana saat aku mulai melempar!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan terkekeh. _" Baiklah baiklah...untuk sekarang itu saja dulu. Jangan mencoba-coba untuk lari Bbh. Aku akan tahu kalau kau mencoba untuk lari dan semacamnya. Aku sudah mengirimnya ke hpmu"_

" Ya ya ya!" Rengut Baekhyun. " Aku mau tidur!"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat saat Baekhyun mematikan panggilan secara sepihak. Seharusnya ialah yang mematikan tapi sudah Chanyeol bilang, Byun Baekhyun itu terlewat unik dan naif.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Yeol..." Panggil Sehun.

Chanyeol yang sedang fokus mengetik sesuatu di PC dengan mulut menggigit keripik itu membalasa dengan gumaman. " Hmmmh?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari Iphonenya dan menyejajarkan kaki di atas kasur milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemilik ranjang sedang berjongkok di atas kursi dan asyik dengan PC-nya.

" Kau yakin tidak ingin mengambil berkas dari departemen?" Ulang Sehun. Namja itu menyedekapkan tangannya. " Mereka sudah secara sukarela menampung bakat kita. Ditambah Noonamu adalah bagian detektif kepolisian"

Chanyeol mengunyah keripiknya dan menggumam. " Kita hacker Hun..."

" Aku yang murni hacker Tuan Park Chanyeol" Sahut Sehun. " Aku dan Chen. Kau tidak. Kau dan Kris. Kalian berdua itu adalah anjing bawah tanah Korea. Anjing penjaga pemerintahan yang memiliki bakat sekelas detektif dunia"

Chanyeol terus mengetik tanpa membalikkan tubuh atau wajahnya ke arah Sehun yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Sesekali tangan galahnya mencomot keripik di meja.

" Tapi aku mencuri dan menjual ilegal" Chanyeol menyahut singkat. " Aku membuat EXO dan merekrut kalian menjadi anggotaku. Anggota grup hacker yang paling ditakuti. Seharusnya aku sudah dihukum dengan UU IT dan berbagai macam uu lain. Seharusnya aku sudah dipecat total."

" Tetapi fakta berkata lain" Sehun menghela nafas. " Apa yang membuat pemerintah tetap mempertahankanmu sebagai bagian dari kepolisian?"

Chanyeol menggumam nyaring. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Apa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. " Apa?"

Chanyeol menelan kripiknya. " Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku bagian kepolisian. Aku bekerja mandiri. Tidak terikat dengan para polisi. Aku boleh boleh saja menjadi bagian dari detektif tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku bagian kepolisian"

Sehun tersenyum singkat. " Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak mau mengambil berkas dari kepolisian?"

Chanyeol mendesis. " Aku memilih kasusku. Aku memilih pekerjaanku Mereka mencoba melepaskanku dari pekerjaan hacker dan fokus untuk menjadi detektif tetapi tidak akan pernah ku ambil."

"Bagaimanan dengan si Baekhyun ini?" Sehun menggumam. " Kau menggunakannya untuk apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. Ia mendorong tubuhnya menjauh meja dan berbalik. Sehun seketika membuka mata sipitnya.

" Untuk ini" Chanyeol membalik badannya. " Dia akan sangat membantuku"

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Kyungsoooo!"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dari meja dan membuka mata doe-nya lebar. "Mwo? Mwoya?"

Tao yang tepat berada di samping Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya dan menekan-nekan pipi bulat namja manis itu.

" Apa?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung. " Ada apa Tao? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan soal matematika ini"

Tao menyikut-nyikut lengan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Namja cina itu ikut menyempil dan memaksa duduk satu kursi dengan kursi Kyungsoo. Membuat namja bermata doe itu mau tidak mau harus bergeser.

" Ishh...yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun" Tao tersenyum misterius. " Mana tahun ini tahun kuda lagi. Siapa yang akan pulang ke Beijing lebih cepat dariku hmm?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menulis, membuka mata doenya lebar. Ia menatap Tao dengan wajah syok yang imut. Ia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

" Tao..." Ucap Kyungsoo. " Itu ulang tahunku kan? 3 hari lagi kan?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya kelewat dalam. " AISH TENTU SAJA! Siapa lagi!?"

Kyungsoo si pendiam tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi seperti anak gadis yang baru saja ditembak oleh kakak kelasnya. Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya cepat. Menarik perhatian beberapa anak murid yang masih tertinggal di kelas bersamanya atau anak-anak lain yang malas istirahat.

" KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU LEBIH AWAL TAO!?"

Tao membuka mulutnya bingung. " Hah!? Maksudmu apa!?"

Kyungsoo segera memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia juga memasukkan sepatu putih yang ia pakai sekarang ke dalam tas dan menguncinya cepat. Hal itu segera saja membuat Tao juga sama ikut berdirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Hei hei kau mau kemana!?"

Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh. " Tao! Tolong beritahu aku izin! Aku harus pergi! Aku belum mengepack barang-barangku!"

Tao berusaha menahan Kyungsoo tetapi orangnya sudah melesat keluar kelas dengan tas yang dipangku hanya di sebelah bahu. " Tap−HEI KYUNGSOO!"

" aissshhh..." Rengut Tao. " Padahal aku kan ingin ditraktir kue coklat dan milkshake di caffe nanti. Issshh...dianya malah pergi!"

Kyungsoo berlari melawati koridor sekolah elite-nya. Baju seragamnya berkibar. Ia berbelok tajam ke arah rak-rak sepatu siswa di lantai dasar. Namja bermata doe itu segera melaju menuju rak anak-anak kelas 9. Ia membuka rak dari kayu dan mengambil sepatu hitam polish miliknya.

" Ahh..." Kyungsoo mengaduh saat memasukkan kaki ke sepatu itu. " Aku harus cepathh..."

" KYUNG! KYUNG KYUNG!"

Seorang namja berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia sama tergopo-gopohnya sambil menenteng sepasang sepatu putih. Namja itu bernafas terputus-putus saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" Ah Kyungsoo!" Desahnya lelah. " K-kau sudah mengepack barang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan membenarkan sepatunya. " Belum Guanlin. Aku belum sama sekali. Aku sendiri lupa akan hal itu"

Guanlin membuka rak yang berjarak 2 blok dari milik Kyungsoo dan mengambil cepat sepasang sepatu hitam polish yang sama. Memakainya tergesa-gesa dan berlari menyusul Kyungsoo keluar sekolah.

" Menurutmu bagaimana malam nanti Kyungsoo?" Guanlin menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat di bawah belasan pohon cherry mekar di jalanan sekitar sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum senang. " Entahlah...kuharap itu akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan"

.

.

.

T

B

C

XD

Ya halo readers...=3=

Maafkeun w dengan alasannya yang sama T_T

T.E.R.L.A.M.B.A.T

*nangis di pojokan*

Saya berterimak kasih atas semua dukungan kalian. Yang comment, fav, follow, or share, atau yang cuma sekedar baca doang dan lewat. Saya tetap berterima kasih atas itu. karena tanpa kalian semua ini nggak akan ada. FF saya juga nggak akan ada yang tau ^^

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih sama GOMENNASAI atas semuanya~ TwT

See you in the next chap!

A.W.J

Mind to Rnr? ^w^

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
